Iron in the Stars
by LittleLadyRedfox
Summary: You'll always be my Bunny. No matter what happens and who comes along remember I am here for you just like you are here for me. I don't show this side to anyone, but for you I will be anything you need. You've saved me more than you know and I never want you to discredit that! I love you Bunny. I love you more than you will ever know.
1. Uncommitted Date

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 1: Uncommitted Date**

I can't believe I'm doing this. How did this even end up happening? Oh yeah, that's right, I was complaining to Cana about my date life and that I wanted to give up on men all together. We were having a nice, well as nice as it gets with Cana, drinking session comparing experiences. As of late neither of us have had a pleasant experience. That's when he showed up and argued that all men weren't the same. Well, so far I don't believe him, but I'll humor him. He cornered me into a date, strictly as friends, but a date nonetheless to remind me how men should be with women. Last night Cana had hers and I haven't had the chance to talk to her about it yet. We swore we would laugh about the situation together once we both had our "date".

My thoughts were disturbed by a knock on my door. All right, time to go. I know it's not exactly a true date, but I will treat it as such. That's what he wants so I might as well. I have on one of my sexy outfits that I know he would absolutely love. It's a short fitted dress that ends mid thigh with my favorite pair of black Jimmy Choos. The shoes are blood red, lacy, and strapped up from the foot to the ankle. The dress itself is smooth black cotton with a red layer of lace over it to perfectly match the shoes. I took a deep breath and made my way to the door.

"Okay, I'm ready for this." It didn't take long for the man on the other side of the door to notice me talking to myself. "Blondie, let's go! I'm getting old out here!" I laughed at his obvious smirk on the other side and finally opened it up for the gorgeous man in front of me. "Shut up Laxus!" Yup, he was clearly smirking, but at least he was doing it while checking me out. Easily a boost in my ego! One of the hottest men in the guild was checking me out. Hot he was too. I let my eyes wander over him. He was wearing an Armani suit that fit his perfectly sculpted body. His slacks and suit jacket were black and he had the jacket slung behind his shoulder. He had on a fitted red dress shirt that was slightly open revealing a taste of his hairless chest, the tattoo on his chest just barely making an appearance. I had to inwardly giggle over the fact that we matched each other.

"If you're done drooling over me, we are running slightly late." I smiled at him feeling no shame that I was caught in my ogling. He was an amazing specimen. Just how I like them. I loved men that were strong, physically and mentally. Someone that could handle anything and give me everything I needed, in more ways than one. I was still a virgin, which actually wasn't common knowledge anymore. I've been dating a lot lately. It's been quiet at the guild and I figured I wasn't getting any younger so I went out with my fair share. No one was worthy to claim that piece of me yet though. To be fully honest, I couldn't say that I was entirely innocent. I've had my handlings with many sexual activities outside of someone sticking their penis inside of me. I was ready for it though. The way Cana spoke about it, I was missing a lot. It's time to end that streak and cross that road.

"Where are we going anyway?" I had no clue where we were going. He just coyly smiled at me while walking outside of my building. I followed after him until we got half way down the street. He just stopped. "Laxus?" He wrapped his arms around me to give me a hug and the second I hugged him back I felt an enormous rush. I went to let go, but he just gripped me tighter. The world around me swirled to a point where I felt nauseous and disoriented. It stopped just as soon as it started and I lost my footing. For a split second I thought I was going to pass out, but he never let go. "Take deep breathes, Blondie. Don't open your eyes yet either until you stop spinning." I didn't even realize that my eyes were closed! He laughed at me as I pulled myself together. It took me almost a whole minute, but once I stood on my own and was able to breathe normal I opened my eyes and gasped at what was around me.

We were in the heart of a large city. There were skyscrapers all around us with people walking fast as if they all were in a rush. Some of which, were looking at us like we were insane. I'm sure most of these people weren't to keen to mages, such as us. They gave us glares and continued walking as if they were afraid to say something that would piss us off. Clearly so too, just looking at Laxus would scare the shit out of me too. Laxus grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to the building closest to us.

The man standing in front of the door clearly worked for the building. He had on a very lavish suit with white gloves. As soon as we made our way towards the door he held them open to us "Good evening Sir and Madam, I do hope you enjoy your evening with us." This place was very fancy. I was shocked once I walked through the door. As soon as I walked in and was able to see the formal setting a flood of memories and emotions hit me. I had to take a deep breath not to laugh or cry that Laxus would take me here. He looked at me a little anxiously. "What's wrong? Do you not like this place? It is the finest restaurant in the nation. I figured you would love it!" He was concerned that I wouldn't love it? Of course I loved it. I have loved it ever since I was a little girl. I gave him a soft smile. "Thank you Laxus. We haven't even sat down yet and I can already say that this is the best date I've ever been on."

His ego was showing again as we started walking. The main entrance way was bright and welcoming. The ceiling held an enormous crystal chandelier that flitted color all over the main entrance. The spotless marble under us caught the light from the chandelier and made the room look enormous. The room outside of the main entrance was a formal dining area. Everything in the room screamed regal. The room was painted white with gold crown molding. There were thousands of floating twinkle lights and crystals hanging from the ceiling almost reaching the tables. The room itself was huge and held no windows, but that didn't stop the twinkle lights from keeping the room lit on a romantic setting. At every table there were white orchids with blue bombers in large vases loaded with more crystals and waterproof lights. In my opinion, there wouldn't be more of a romantic restaurant to propose at. Personally, I wouldn't want it done in that way, but for the woman that did, this would, for sure, be the right place. I was more than shocked that this was where Laxus had planned our date.

We continued to walk through the dining area reaching the stairs in the middle of the room. It was a large auburn staircase that wrapped around the dining area. I've never been up here. However, when I was younger I always wanted to know what was up here and my mother couldn't tell me. When we asked the staff about it they would just smile and say, "a very private place," like that helped any. I knew now that they weren't being secretive, that it was a very private place. It was like a little room. The walls were high and you were surrounded by the flowers and floating lights all around you. It was like a floating island with one nice sized table. I couldn't fathom why Laxus would take me here. It must have been very expensive. The waiter sat us down and I could tell that Laxus loved my expression of astonishment.

"I think this is the longest I've ever heard you not speak." Yup, he was definitely loving this. I didn't know what to say to him. This was amazing! "Laxus, this place is too expensive! We can't eat here." I didn't mean to offend him, but once he frowned I knew I had said something bad. "It's not that I don't want to, believe me, I do. I just don't want you to go broke because of one night out. A night here is more than my rent!" He laughed again. "Probably." He just shrugged which made me laugh. I wish I could be that careless with money. I took a sip from my water and waited patiently for the waiter to give us a menu. After about a minute of awkward silence I looked at Laxus with a confused expression. He had a smirk on his face like this was a funny game to him. "What's funny? We are eating here right?" As I questioned him he looked over at the staircase and two waiters where walking over with two salads and a bottle of champagne. "Sir Dreyer, the champagne you requested." Laxus looked at the bottle and simply nodded his approval before the waiter poured the glasses and left again.

"This table works differently. I ordered are meals when I made the reservation. It is so we can spend time together in peace. They will come by only to bring us food. We have this table for the next three hours." Three hours? That sounds so long. He really did go way overboard. "So, we have plenty of time to get to know each other. Don't hold back Blondie, I want to know everything about you before the night is done." This may not be a real date, but it was by far the best. "What exactly would you like to know?"

"Well first off, I would like to know why you acted the way you did when we got here." I smiled at the warm memories of my mother. "My father was always working. There were times that he would go on business trips and my mother wanted to treat me like a royal princess so we would put our finest gowns on and come here for dinner. My father would never approve of this, so we always did it when he wasn't home." He frowned for a moment as if deciding to ask, but he did. "Why wouldn't he approve?" It was a simple answer, "because it was a waste of his money. Why go to a fancy restaurant when we had chefs at the house to cook for us?" He nodded knowing that my father was a sore subject and moved on.

"So, it'll eventually come up so you might as well tell me now. Why are you dating guys that aren't right for you when there are plenty of men at the guild that would do anything for you?" He clearly was insane. I have no idea what he is talking about. Guys at the guild doing anything for me? "Like who?" He smiled knowingly to tease me and it was truly frustrating. "Perhaps you should figure that out. Maybe me for example?" I nearly choked on the champagne and he boomed in laughter. "I'm just kidding Blondie. There is someone I have my eye on that I know I can get. Hell, I'm sure I already have." I had to know who! "Who is it?" He just shook his head at me. "No can do. You will know when everyone else finds out. I don't think it will take too long." Trying to be clever I figured I would put my detective work to the test. "Is she in the guild? Do I know her? How well do I know her if I do?" He winked at me and just nodded taking a nice long sip out of his glass. Right before I asked another question our soup came. If you could call it soup that is. It was a chilled puree of strawberries and pineapple. It was like an exotic smoothie in a bowl. So naturally, I loved it.

"Do you wish to become S-Class?" This question caught me by surprise. I would love to be strong enough to be an S-Class, but there was no way I ever could be. "I wish I were that strong." He looked angry with me. "You can be an S-Class! Starting tomorrow you and I are going to start training. You will become an S-Class and if you ever doubt yourself again I will be the one that beats the shit out of you." I knew he wouldn't actually hurt me, but I took his threat seriously and agreed. I was willing to have him train me. It would be amazing. "Thank you Laxus, for everything, not just for that. You've been a great friend and I can't wait to know you more."

"If Natsu get's his way you wont." I had to laugh at this. He was right. My over protective friend didn't think any man should be near me. He hated any time one even looked at me. "He will get over it. It's bad enough I can't get him to stop being one of those perverts. He climbs into my bed at least three nights a week." Laxus arched his eyebrow at my confession automatically making me feel like I shouldn't have said that. "We don't do anything! Hell, I'm asleep when he comes in!" He laughed at me. "That makes it sound worse Luce, I can make that stop though if you'd like." He winked at me and I blushed thinking about the scenarios that his perverted mind could come up with. "How would you do that Sparky?" He chuckled at my nickname for him and just slyly got up and grabbed my hand successfully pulling me up with him. I was confused at first until he pulled me to his chest. We had just finished our soup and had a little time before more food would come. He started to slow dance with me. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I had no idea that Laxus knew how to dance and rather well!

"I could let him sneak in and my scent could be all over you. Plus I could still be in your bed." He winked at me as my face rivaled the color of Erza's hair. "I thought you had your eye on someone!" I smacked him on the arm and he pretended that it hurt with a pout on his face rubbing his hit arm. "I wouldn't do anything with you, just to play with him. Just think, it would drive him crazy!" That it would. "It would also give people the wrong idea. Natsu can't keep his mouth shut about anything." He spun me around which conveniently took me out of the waiters way as he put scallops and calamari on the table. He nodded to us and walked back down the stairs. "I think it would give Natsu the right idea. He needs to know that he can't horde you away. He treats you like his possession. I can smell him on you all the time. If I didn't know you I would think that he has mated you. He hasn't marked you so I know it's not true, but to other Dragon Slayers, you are already claimed to him and are off limits."

"What do you mean?" I did not like what he was implying. I knew that Natsu spent a lot of time with me and didn't like other men with me, but hording? "I mean exactly what I said. Like Dragons, we Dragon Slayers like to horde treasure, things that we really cherish. He loves you. It may not be romantically, but there is love there and he makes it known. He takes away your chance to be with another man by his forceful manner around you. You reek of him to me. Don't get me wrong, I've come accustomed to all the scents in the guild and they've become the smell of home for me, but he is all over you." He must have known I was getting upset, because he walked me back to the seat and sat down next to me. "We should eat while it's still hot Luce."

I couldn't get what he said out of my head. I ate our appetizer in silence. It didn't take long for our dinner to arrive. My mouth watered and sufficiently made me forget about Natsu as soon as I saw the roasted duck and sweet potato. It looked and smelled amazing and I couldn't wait to dive in. "I don't understand how skinny you are with the way you eat." I glared at him. "This is supposed to be a date mister! You're not supposed to insult me!" He just winked at me and continued to eat his meal. The duck didn't last long. We were back talking within minutes. "Let's talk about your magic. You have the capacity to become an amazing mage. I would like to test your limits with your magic and see if we can increase your power. I also want to work on you physically. No offense, but you're kind of helpless when it comes to having no keys on you." He was right.

"Why do you want to help me?" Maybe he expected this question because he didn't look offended with my lack of understanding, but he did seem a little annoyed that I asked anyway. "Well, sooner or later I will be the Master of this guild and I want everyone in it to be able to handle themselves. Don't give me that look; it's not about the power any more. You're my Nakama, my family. I don't want to lose anyone and if training will help that then why shouldn't I help you get strong. I told Cana this yesterday as well. She will be joining you in physical combat with me. I want you two to be fit and able to defend yourselves in any situation." It was very sweet and I could understand his reasoning. I haven't known Laxus for too long like this, but since the first day that Cana and I had our first shot fest Laxus, Gajeel, Freed, and Bickslow joined in making it pretty spectacular. My team went on a mission and I had ducked out because I had just finished a solo mission to pay my rent. I'm still not sure how I got home.

"You've become a great friend Sparky. I can't wait to ask Cana about your date with her tomorrow. We have a girls lunch and she is going to tell me everything!" He smirked and just nodded. His face turned a slight pink though. He turned away rather quickly so I wouldn't see it, but I did. I let it go for now knowing that he would be a closed book. I bet he was talking about Cana earlier when he said he had his eye on someone. I would even go as far as to say he planned all of this because of her. I knew my brain was in overdrive, but I just couldn't help it. My inner Mira was coming out and I wanted to see them together. They would make a good couple. My thoughts had to end though because the last dish of our fantastic meal was being placed on the table. It looked mouthwateringly delicious too. It was a chocolate cake with cherry syrup over the top and cherries looked to be in it and on top. I am so glad there were two because this was something I would not want to share. He had the same expression as I did because his eyes were glued to that piece of cake. "This right here is the reason I come here." I laughed at his words, but for the next five minutes both of us were silent just eating are amazing cakes.

Once we left the restaurant he used his lightning to bring us back home, more specifically in front of my home. "I do hope you had fun Luce, I know I did." He kissed me on the cheek and went to pull away. "No you don't!" I wanked on his arm and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "I had an amazing time with you Lax. Thank you so much for a great night. I guess there are some great guys out there." He pushed my door open and gently nudged me in. "Oh yeah? Does that mean I can stay and we continue this into your bedroom?" My face turned bright red. I knew he was playing with the smile on his face and wink he just gave me, but I still smacked his arm. I kissed his cheek and pushed him back out the door. He chuckled at me. "Have a good night Luce. I will see you tomorrow at the hall. Lets say eight?" I nodded at him and before closing the door I heard a good luck. Why would he say good luck?

As soon as I walked over to my closet to change I notice a very angry Natsu sitting on my bed. He was clearly waiting a while for me to get back home. I didn't tell him about the date with Laxus, he's probably mad about that. "Are you dating him?" It wasn't accusatory or harsh, but just a question, almost rehearsed though. "No, we went out as friends. He was a perfect gentleman though." Natsu didn't seem convinced, but he smiled at me nonetheless and came over to give me a lingering hug. It made me think back to what Laxus said earlier in the night. I told Natsu that I wanted to take a shower and go to sleep so he bid me farewell and jumped out of the window with the promise of seeing me in the morning and maybe picking out a job.

 **SOOOOOOO...That's chapter 1. I have a few chapters already done right now and no real indication where this story is going to actually go, but yeah. Tell me what you think and if there is something you think I should add. Maybe I will. I'm working on chapter 4 right now. I will most likely add the other 3 chapters soon. I just want to edit them and make sure they aren't too horrible for you. THANKS you guys. :)**


	2. Combat Lessons Begin

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 2: Combat Lessons Begin**

I woke up in the morning feeling more refreshed than I had in days, most likely because I didn't wake up to a mass of body that can be mistaken for a thermal blanket. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and almost had a heart attack. I thought I set an alarm to wake me up at 7:00 and it was now 7:30. I need to be at the guild in 30 minutes to meet with Laxus and Cana. I made a mad dash around my apartment to get dressed, brush my teeth and find something suitable to wear that wouldn't get destroyed with whatever torture he had planned for us.

I was only about five minutes late, but once I got there Laxus had a glare on his face directed towards me. Oh shit! "I'm sorry I'm late." I said it with a huge smile on my face and hoped he wouldn't take it nearly as bad as Erza would have. He just huffed at me and walked towards the back off the guildhall. I followed him and noticed that it was just I going. I looked back at Cana and observed her closely for a second and realized that she was still drunk from her previous night's activities. No wonder Laxus was in a bad mood. It would probably be best if I didn't say anything about being one man down. We walked over to the training grounds. I've only been over here a handful of times and knew I should come here much more. I didn't see too many people over here and figured it was because it was too early for most of the people in the guild. While I looked around I didn't notice Laxus stop in front of me. The only thing I did notice was the fact that my ass was on the ground and he was turning around laughing.

"Lesson one Blondie, you must always pay attention to your surroundings." I glared up at him for a second, but he offered me his hand to pull me up. "What would you like to do Laxus?" He looked around at all of the possibilities. "I want to see your endurance. Let's run." I looked at him horrified. Run? Ugh, I didn't want to run. "That is something I can do on my own." He nodded, but still started walking over to the track. I sighed and followed. "You don't have to prove yourself to me and don't push yourself past your strength, I just want to see how long you can go." I nodded solemnly and started running on the track. I almost fell on my face with shock when I saw him match my pace and run with me. I knew he said not to push myself, but with him running with me I just had to try and outrun him. This went on for about 15 minutes, but I couldn't keep the pace anymore. I needed a break or at least slow down to a walk. "You're pretty fast Blondie. You have good endurance, more than some even. I'm proud of you. Let's walk one more mile and then we can continue to something else."

The next mile took us about nine minutes, but it was much less straining. My breathing became more even and I was ready to move on. I followed him over to a room I've never been in. To say it smelled was an understatement. I did not like the smell of this room at all. It smelled like sweat. It was a weight room. He laughed at my distaste in the room and just shoved me over to one of the machines. "I want to know what your weight limit is." I grimaced at him. I knew I was weak and he was bound to think so too. "Let's start with a fifteen pounds." I knew I could handle that! So I at least wasn't as weak as he feared. We moved up five pounds repeatedly until we found a weight I struggled with which was forty-five pounds. "I'm actually pretty shocked with this. I mean you can do much better, but I thought your limit would be more around twenty-five." I stuck out my tongue at him and he laughed. "Should we move on? I only have one more thing with you today and then you can meet your drunk friend." He was definitely upset with Cana. "I'm sorry Cana couldn't join us Laxus." He was about to say something when Gajeel walked in and stopped right in front of us.

"Are you lost Bunny?" He looked at me with a straight face full of astonishment and I couldn't help but lose my shit and laugh. "Don't mind the hyena over here. I told her last night that I wanted to start training her so she would become stronger. She's actually surprised me with what she can already do. We were just about to go do a little hand-to-hand combat if you would like to join?" He looked at me and smiled evilly. This couldn't be good. I looked at Laxus, "we are?" He nodded at me and looked over at Gajeel. "You going to tag along, it would do me better to watch her so I can tell her what she's doing wrong and what she is doing well." Gejeel nodded again. "I would love to take down Bunny, of course I'm in." We walked over to a bunch of mats and to say I was nervous was a complete understatement. I stood no chance against these gods in front of me. They were Dragon Slayers for Mavis sake! They were built for a fight.

As soon as we got to the mats I looked up to the ceiling and said a silent prayer to Mavis to keep me alive. "Alright Blondie, this is how it's going to work. The first to get the other down for five seconds three times wins." We both got into position and I could barely look over at Gajeel. He looked excited. I was terrified. "Are you ready?" Internally I was yelling no, but I guess I didn't have a choice. I might as well get it done faster. "Alright on the count of three." Laxus began to count, but before he got to three Gajeel stopped him. "Let's make this interesting. Bunny, if you can get me down once I will be your slave for a week! However, if I win the three you have to do what I tell you to do for a whole day." He was such a smug son of a bitch. So basically if I win once I win in total to him. Okay, I can get him down once! I agreed and Laxus just smiled at me shaking his head in amusement.

"Alright ready?" We both nodded. This time he counted to three and I felt myself hit the mat. I didn't even have time to blink. Laxus laughed as Gajeel grabbed my arms and pulled me up. What the fuck just happened? I didn't even see him! "Let's try this again and a new rule, Gejeel, you can't use any magic. That wasn't fair and I'm not counting that as a win for you." He just silently laughed and nodded to Laxus. "Whatever you say Lightbulb." He counted to three again and I watched as Gejeel came at me. This time I saw him and dodged. He fell on his knee and I went to jump on his back to take him down. My plan didn't quite work out though because I grabbed on and went for a ride instead. He stood up and grabbed my arms pulling me around him and pushed me down on the mat. He won this round. I was frustrated. There was no way I could beat him. I wouldn't give up, but I knew there was nothing I could do to win against him I was not strong enough.

"Alright, round two. Let's do it on the count of three." Three sounded and Gejeel just stood there. He was waiting for me to come to him. I thought for a second to assess what I could do as an advantage. I was small so he couldn't grab me easily if I crouched. I ran over to him with the impression that I was going to punch him in the face but at the last second when he went to grab me by my shoulders I ducked down and swung my legs down swiping his legs from under him. He fell hard on the mat and gave me an incredulous look. It didn't last long though because before I knew it he was in front of me. He went to grab me and I spun myself around to where I was behind him. I punched at where I knew his kidneys would be to try to get him on the ground and it did for a split second again, but he also grabbed behind him and pulled me down with him. He held me there until Laxus called it. Damnit, I had lost again! By this time I was out of breathe and I knew that my heartbeat was probably screaming out to the Dragon Slayers in the room. They both were looking at each other. "What?"

"That was fairly good Bunny. You actually got me down twice without using magic. I'm impressed. You won't win against me right now, but take pride that you accomplished something that most people can't." I smiled at his compliment. "Does that mean you will accept me as the winner and be my slave for a week?" He roared in laughter, which made me smile awkwardly. "Not a chance Bunny, good try though. Let's go again." I groaned, but got in position. On the count of three we went to go again, but this time I got thrown back and away from the mats entirely. In front of me looked to be a real fight. I could see flames and knew it was Natsu. Gajeel punched Natsu hard causing him to go against the wall and slump down a little. I jumped up and went in between them to stop the fight, which was a stupid idea because the next thing I remembered were flames coming my way.

It took me a few moments to get my bearings and open my eyes. Once I did though I took a deep sigh and closed them again. "What the fuck were you thinking flametard?" That was Laxus' voice and by the sound of it he was furious. "Go get Wendy! You could have seriously hurt her!" I heard Natsu's footsteps get more distant and opened my eyes. Why had he done that? Couldn't he see that it wasn't a true fight? It suddenly hit me. It was because it was Gajeel. He never let Gajeel get too close to me because what had happened before he joined the guild. I had forgiven him, but I don't think Natsu had. He was way too overprotective to over look what the Iron Dragon Slayer had become. Laxus and Gejeel walked over to me and helped me up. I flinched and Laxus immediately let go making me fall into Gajeel. He held me steady and Laxus looked over my right side. It was burned pretty badly. Natsu has burned me on multiple occasions in the past, but never to this extent. To say I was irritated with my best friend was as an understatement. "Can you stand on your own Bunny?" I hadn't realized that I was leaning on him. I muttered an apology and stood up right. I was glad I was looking down and they were so tall, because I held a bright red blush to go with my lack of thinking.

Wendy walked into the room sans Natsu and I wondered why he didn't come back in. It didn't take long to figure it out though. I could hear him and Laxus screaming at each other. I didn't even notice Laxus leave. He must have when I was leaning on Gajeel. Makes me wonder how long I was leaning on him. His body was softer than I would have imagined. Don't get me wrong; it was solid, but comfortable. It was like I fit into him perfectly. "This looks pretty bad, I'm not sure if I can heal all of it at once." I looked apologetically at Wendy and she just smiled reassuringly at me. It took her about twenty minutes, but I was as good as new. I hugged her tight and told her I would get her a milkshake once we got back to the guild. Just like the young child she was I didn't even get a chance to blink before she was off running to Mira I assume for said milkshake. Gajeel was still standing there, this time laughing.

"I'm still counting that Bunny. You owe me a day!" I smiled at him and just nodded before I went to walk away. "I'm leaving for a month long mission so once I get back!" I grimaced at the ideas running through my head. I would not be looking forward to that day at all. I just hope he didn't make me wear the bunny costume. I felt a tug on my elbow and looked up and a smirking Gajeel pulling me in the direction of the guild. "I know a young girl that is waiting for her milkshake slacker, let's go." Slacker? I kicked him, which he was not expecting and then ran as fast as I could to the guild so he couldn't retaliate. "Low Bunny! That was very low. I'll remember that!" I giggled as I reached the doors not expecting to see what I did.

"You! Me! Lunch! We need to talk!" Cana was staring at me pretty hard. She must have heard everything and was curious. She was so nosey at times. I loved her though. "Just give me a second. I want to buy Wendy a milkshake." She nodded and walked back to her barrel of wine. I went to walk over to Mira to purchase the shake, but Wendy was already drinking one. I looked over at Mira with a questioning look and she just winked at me. "No worries Lucy, I already gave it to her." I smiled at her and nodded. "Lushy!" I looked back at Wendy's table and noticed that Carla and Happy were sitting with her now too. I haven't seen Happy in a while. Him and the other Exceeds had gone away for a small time, to see the other Exceeds. They were gone for about a month. I walked over to the table and picked him up to give him a bear hug. "You're smushing me Lushy!" His complaint wasn't taken to heart because I could feel him rubbing his face against the top of my chest. "I missed you Happy. Did you guys have fun?"

"Yes! I got to see everyone and spend time with Carla. She even started taking my fishes! I think we're dating now." I looked at Carla who was looking away from Happy looking smug. There was something different though because it was clear she was trying to hide her smile and had a blush on her fuzzy face. I just rubbed her head for a moment and carried Happy away. "Enjoy your milkshake Wendy, we'll have to go shopping soon, okay?" She didn't even look at me when I called out to her. She just enthusiastically nodded her head and sucked down the shake like it was the best thing in the world. I walked over to Erza, Gray, and Lisanna's table and put Happy down. "Hey you guys!" Gray and Lisanna smiled at me, but Erza gave me a hard look. "Lucy, did Gajeel hurt you? Natsu and Laxus were arguing about how Gajeel was man handling you. Do I need to put him in his place?" Oh geez, it has gotten completely out of control.

"Nothing happened Erza, Natsu completely over reacted. I was training with Laxus and Gajeel this morning. They were just testing my skills out. I wasn't even hurt by them in the slightest. In fact, I was actually having a good time." She smiled at me like I just gave her a piece of strawberry cake. "I didn't know you were training! Can I help?" I was a little worried about letting her help me, but I knew it would make her happy so I agreed. She jumped out of her chair and grabbed me swinging me around. It was painful to say the least. I felt trapped against her cold, hard armor. It didn't last long though because I felt an arm go around me and pull me away dragging me out the door. I heard my team call out goodbyes while Cana dragged me out the door and down the street.

"So, what happened? What's going on with you and Natsu?" I gave her a dirty look. There was nothing going on. "I don't understand why everyone has this impression that we are together or something? He is overprotective, that's it, but there was something that Laxus said yesterday that upset me." She glanced over and asked me what he said. "Well, something about Dragon Slayers and that they hoard what they find to be important to them. Do you think he is hording me which is why he pushes every male away from me?" I think this was the first time I seriously saw her think about something. "You know what girl? It sounds logical. I mean think about if you had a daughter, would you let a man near her? I mean you would, but a father? Do you think a father would be all right with someone dating his daughter? Not only that, but don't you think that said father would have high standards for her? I think he is treating you the same way. He just can't let you go."

What she said made sense, that didn't mean I had to like it, but she was right. I would have high standards for my daughter. I didn't like the fact that he was acting this way though. "How do I get him to stop?" She laughed at me. "Bitch, you need to put him in his place. He needs to understand that he is your friend and only your friend. You need to get a guy and get yourself laid. Once you have a man in your life he needs to realize that you don't belong to him." I nodded to her. She was absolutely right, well; I did need to get laid, but not exactly with that. She was right that I needed to put him in his place. "Alright, enough about me, you need to tell me about your date with Laxus. I think he has a thing for you." She blushed and looked away. "Did something happen? You need to tell me!"

"Alright psycho, I'll tell you about the night. First off, you are right about him wanting more from me. We are going out again, at least I think. He is upset with me right now. Our date was amazing. He took me to an exclusive club and bar in the Crocus. It was so much fun. We danced and drank and maybe even kissed a little." She went to say more, but I had to interrupt her. "What! You guys kissed?" She blushed and nodded at me. "He was such a great kisser. I'm honestly surprised we didn't end up in bed together. The night was spectacular. We are going on a mission together in a few days."

"Why is he upset with you? What happened? Why weren't you with us this morning?" She looked perplexed for a minute. "I would like to say one question at a time, but it's basically all together. I got into a fight with Bacchus last night and drank too much. He is mad at me because I still talk to him after how he treated me. Not to mention that I promised to train with you and I was in no shape to do so. I'm sorry for that." Did Cana just apologize to me? She doesn't do apologies. "Cana, do you like Laxus, I mean, would you date him?" She thought about it for a moment and a blush formed on her cheeks as she nodded slowly. "Yeah, I would."

She didn't have a moment to think after that because I had my arms around her jumping up and down in excitement. "You guys will make a great couple! I can't wait for the whole guild to know." She looked horrified. "Bitch, you wouldn't tell a soul. I'll kill you in your sleep!" I faltered for a moment. "No, no, I won't tell anyone. I'll let you guys take care of that." She smirked at me, "besides, we need to find you a man. I know someone that Laxus mentioned, but I want to see it for myself. It's someone I would have never thought of for you." I tried to get the information from her on who they were speaking about, but she refused to tell me. I decided that maybe later I would get her drunk. She had loose lips when she had alcohol in her.

 **AN: Alrighty peeps, that's it. As a fair warning. I will not normally be this fast with updates. I just had a few chapters already typed. They just needed to be edited before they can go up. I will even most likely add another one tonight. Hope you like it!**


	3. Remon

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 3: Remon**

I lay in my bathtub thinking about the conversation I had to have with Natsu later. I wasn't looking forward to it in the slightest. "What are you going to say to him Hime?" I looked over at Virgo as she came over to the bath with a large white fluffy towel. "I have no idea Virgo, any ideas?" She thought for a moment and began to smile devilishly. "I can punish him if that is what you'd wish? This way you wouldn't have to talk with him." I deadpanned. That would not help my case in the slightest. "I would still have to talk to him. That would not help me. Thank you though." She nodded and disappeared as I started getting dressed for my work out.

I was about to leave when I heard my window open. You've got to be kidding me! I turned around to see Natsu sneaking in. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He looked up at me and gave me his signature goofy smile. "I was hungry Luce and figured I would come by." I shook my head. "No Natsu, I was just about to go to the guild. You can go eat there. You need to stop breaking in like this." He frowned at me and walked over pulling me to sit down near him. "You're not still mad at me are you? I'm sorry Luce; I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you."

"That's not it Natsu, listen I didn't want to do this now, but maybe it's the best time. We need to talk." I got up and walked over to the kitchen mainly because I had no idea how I was going to have this conversation. "We're best friends, right?" He followed me and hugged me tightly. "Of course we are!" Okay, hopefully this won't turn into one of my bad scenarios. "You don't see us as more, right? I mean I love you Natsu, but not on a romantic level." He looked confused for a moment. "Where is this coming from?" He didn't answer, oh no, maybe he does and I didn't see it. "It's something someone told me. Something about Dragon Slayers that hit's close to home."

"What is it Luce and who told you?" He was getting angry, it didn't look like he was mad at me, but he didn't look pleased with the conversation. "Natsu, you didn't answer my question. How do you view us?" He looked at me again and smiled. "You're my best friend. My sister. My Nakama." Phew, that was a close one. At least he didn't see me as a love interest. "Now tell me who said what!" He was demanding. "I'm not going to tell you who, but it's come to my attention that you're, and I can be wrong, hoarding me. Like a dragon would do with its precious treasure." He laughed at this. Laughed, as if this situation was remotely funny. "Yeah, I do. No one can make you happier than I can." What! No he didn't just admit to this.

"Natsu Dragneel, you can not hoard me. I need to live my life. What are you going to do when I find a boyfriend and want to marry him? What are you going to do when we want to have children?" He dropped his head to the side like a puppy about to get a treat. "That won't happen. I'll be around, why would you need any of that. When you want to have a baby I can give you that. No man will treat you the way you deserve." Oh Mavis. This is not happening. Natsu sure is stupid. This will not work. I need to get this through his head right. "No Natsu, no! This is not how it is going to be. Like I said, I love you. You are my brother, but that scenario will happen and you will have to let go. Perhaps we need to find you your own girlfriend. You can have her babies. Mavis knows you will not father mine."

"I don't understand Luce! What brought this on? We've been fine. Why are you acting this way?" Why am I acting this way? Perhaps because you're crazy? No I couldn't say this to him. "I want to date. I want to be involved with someone. It will never happen if you keep turning people down for me." He just didn't understand. I can tell by the look on his face that he didn't understand what I was talking about. "Every guy you bring around isn't good enough for you. Wait, this doesn't have anything to do with Laxus, does it? You're not dating him are you?" Maybe this question could work in my favor, let's see what he would say if I said yes. "What if I was, what would you do then?" He didn't have a moment to answer because all I could see was a mass of flames jumping out of my window running down the street in the direction of the guild. Shit.

I was much slower than him. I ran to the guild and was slightly out of breath when I got there. I could hear commotion on the inside though which means I was not in time to stop a fight between the two Dragon Slayers. Damnit. I ran in the guild after him. "Natsu Dragneel!" Both men looked at me and thank Mavis only a handful of people were there too. "You better be outside before the door have a chance to close." I walked out the guild doors and walked to a bench not too far away. He was right behind me. At least he listened. "Me and Laxus are not dating. You have absolutely no right to barge in there and start something." He didn't even look sorry for his actions he just stood there and looked at me. "Natsu, you can not treat me this way. I have to live my own life."

"I'm not doing anything wrong Luce, I'm just trying to protect you from perverts." Gray and Erza walked over at this time. Laughing at Natsu Gray dropped a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Flametard, you are one of those perverts. How often do you sneak into her bed?" Erza's face went stark white for a moment before her swords were out and facing him. "What did he say Natsu? Do you take advantage of Lucy's trust in you?" I created a whole other fight. Gray shouldn't have said that in front of Erza, it would only cause more headaches. I could tell that Natsu was at a loss and our argument wasn't going to go any further. Not with these guys here.

"Let's go on a job seeing as we're all here!" Natsu was good at distracting them at least. They agreed, but I honestly just wanted time away from the fire Dragon Slayer. We needed a break to think away from one another. "I'm out this time you guys, why don't you take someone else with you?" At this point we were walking back into the guild and they were making their way over to the job board. I followed them inside, but I went to move to the only table with people sitting at it. Wendy, Happy, Lisanna, and Carla sat there munching on breakfast. Laxus was supposed to meet me in another thirty minutes or so, but I didn't want to do that today either. Perhaps I would just let him and Cana have the day together.

I should go on a job, but I knew that I would have to go without my team. Maybe I can go on a small one, like a gathering job or something. I didn't get much more time to think about it because a paper was put on the table in front of me. It was a job to capture a dark guild master and disband his guild. "Not this time Erza. I need a little space away. Plus, I already have plans for the day." It wasn't a lie per say. I did have plans; I just don't think I'm going to follow through with them. She nodded, but Natsu didn't seem to take it as easily. "No Luce, you have to go. We need you for the team!" I shook my head no to him. "Why don't you take someone else with you Natsu." I looked across the table and glanced at Lisanna. I remembered a conversation we had about her wanting to go on a job with our team. "Lissana will go!" Everyone looked at me, but Lisanna was the only one to reply. "What?" She was the perfect choice. "Yeah, Lisanna, you go with them. It'll be fun!" Natsu got excited and pulled Lisanna out of the guild with Gray slowly following them to get ready. Erza stayed behind for a second, "are you sure about this?" I nodded to her so she dropped her head in defeat and went to walk away. "As you wish then."

I walked over to the board to find something to get me out of town for a few days as well. Perfect! I found the exact quest I was looking for. There was a gathering quest west of Crocus. It would be about eight hours of travel time each way. Plus, it was 100,000 jewels. My rent was already paid for this month and it was just the beginning. I had plenty of time still. I pulled the paper off of the board and walked over to Mira. "I'm going to go on this one, okay?" Mira looked at me questioningly. "Are you sure you want to go by yourself Lucy? I can find someone to go with you." She was kind, but I think a solo mission would work out great for me. I need time to be by myself. "I'm sure Mira, thank you though. Can you do me a favor and tell Laxus when he gets here that I went on a job? Tell him that I'm sorry and I'll make it up to him when I get back. It shouldn't be more than a few days."

"Of course, you be safe. Here take this. Call me if you need anything, okay?" She handed me a handheld communication lacrima. I nodded to her and made my way out of the guild. It didn't take me long to get my suitcase ready and get to the train station. The train ride was long, but luckily Levy bought me a new book to read which made the time go by much faster. I will have to remember to thank her. I missed my close friend. I haven't seen here in a few weeks. Her and her team were away on a month long job. She had finally admitted having feelings for her teammate Jet. She was going to admit it to him on the job. It was in the same area as their first job together so it was meant to be nostalgic. I thought it was sweet and I couldn't wait for her to tell me everything about it. My thoughts were interrupted by the intercom addressing that I was at my destination.

It's been thirty minutes since I got off that damn train and I had no idea where I was. I was beginning to feel completely frustrated. I saw the bright light and felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. "What's wrong princess?" I looked over at Loke and actually welcomed his arm being placed where it was. It was getting later in the afternoon and the temperature was dropping. His warmth was comfortable. "I have no idea where I am. I am supposed to be going to the mayor's office, but all I've done is walk in circles. Have you ever been over here?" He looked around mapping the location in his head. "Are we in Titusville?" I nodded to him. "I've been here once, but not enough to be of any help. If I remember correctly I got lost myself. I will walk with you though until you get to where you are going." It took another hour to find the mayors office.

"Ms. Heartfelia, it's very nice to meet you." I shook the mayor's hand and we spoke about the job. The town's hospital was in need of rare lavender orchids. No wonder they wanted to hire a mage to get it. The orchids only grew along the mountainside further to the west deep into the mountains. "It would be wise my darling to stay in for the night and go in the day time. There are many animals in the forest that like to hunt at night." I agreed with him and told him I had planned to finish the job the next day. He gave me a map of the town and the surrounding area marking the place I should expect to find the flower. This job seemed very simple and I didn't think it would take up much of my time.

After seeing the mayor my trek in the town had become much easier. I made my way to an inn near the forest's pathway and didn't even have to pay for my night's stay. The innkeeper was told that I would be coming there to allow me to have a room for the night. If nothing else this town was very nice. Loke stayed with me and chatted while I got to the room and started a bath. He had turned around to give me privacy as I got in the water, but once I was in he sat on the edge of the tub and gossiped about everyone in the celestial world. I had told him about what had happened with Natsu and his interest was peaked. "Princess, I had thought you were in love with Salamander?" I glared at him and threw my washcloth at him. "I am not in love with him. Why does everyone think that?" He looked astonished. Slightly even dazed. "Well, you are always together. It is just common to assume that you two were an intimate couple. Besides I was a little curious why he wasn't with you today, but I assumed you would tell me yourself. However, if you say you're not together does that mean I have a chance?" He winked at me and I just laughed at him while trying to kick him off the side of the tub. My plan didn't work though because he just grabbed my foot and started washing it with the washcloth I threw at him.

"Honestly though princess, I wouldn't think too much on the situation. In the end he does love you. Don't give me that look. That love may not be romantic, but he does love you and wants what's best for you. I can understand that fully. I am in the same boat. I agree with him that there isn't a man out there that is special enough to have you as their partner." I wasn't sure what to say. He was very sweet and I didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him that I wanted to find someone for me without their meddling. As if he knew what I was thinking he added, "I wont stand in your way of love. I'm with Cana. You need to find someone to make you scream in passion." Oh Mavis, save me from this hell. I just rolled my eyes at him. He laughed at me one more time before bidding me a good night and disappearing to the celestial realm.

It was a small hike through the forest to the mountainside I was looking for. Once I got there though I had to look around the area and curse my luck. I had thought that these plants would be easy to get, but they most definitely weren't. They were on the jagged mountain edges that looked impossible to get to. There weren't even a lot of them in bundles. This job was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I sighed and started climbing my way up the mountain. It took me the whole day and my muscles screamed in protest over the exertion, but I had more than required. I figured I was over here anyway, so I might as well pull more than needed for the townsfolk. This would last them a while, hopefully. I had to admit that I was truly proud of myself. This was the first real job I took by myself where I got to go home with a substantial amount of money. This would keep me comfortable for a while. Not to mention there was a lovely writing set I've been looking at, but didn't want to spend money on. This would easily allow me to buy it without feeling guilty.

The temperature had dropped and it looked like it was about to storm. I started to walk faster hoping to get out of the forest before the storm broke loose. I wasn't too far from the mountainside and I knew that it was about to get dark out soon. I changed my walk into a slight jog, which didn't last. The muscles in my legs were screaming out at me. Deciding that it would work better for me to walk I decided that if it started to rain I would take cover by the mountains. There were plenty of places to stay dry. Just as soon as I thought this however a large crack of thunder was heard scaring me half to death. Sighing, I tried to calm myself. It's just a storm; it's just a storm. This mantra continued in my head for a short amount of time that is until I felt myself slam into the ground. For a moment, I thought my muscles gave out. That was until I heard laughing.

"What do we have here gentleman? Are you lost my dearie?" I tried to look up at the male voice, but couldn't move my head at all. I knew I was going to be in trouble. I silently called out for Leo and could feel the pull of my magic. His furious roar was the only true indication that he was there. I heard a fight start and knew he distracted the mage that must have had gravity magic because I was free to move again. Pulling Capricorn's key out I called him to the fight as well. There were five men around me. I was at a large disadvantage. Capricorn went after the largest of the five who must have been able to control the weather. The storm got worse around us and I could see lightning making it's way around us. That left three other men. One of them ran over to me with a sword in his hand. The sword wasn't there a moment ago which means he must have been a equip mage like Erza. He was much slower though. I pulled my whip out easily grabbing the sword with it and throwing it about 100 feet away from the fight. In the time it took him to equip a new one I had already had him by the whip throwing him into a tree. On the other hand while doing this one of his friends had gotten around me.

It took a moment to feel the burn of rope rubbing harshly on my skin. I went to scream out and kick the mage, who had me in his arms, but the rope was like a snake and continued slithering around my ankles and wrists pushing me back into the man. "See Rony, she wasn't hard." My magic drained quickly forcing Capricorn's and Leo's keys closed. Shit! I had no way to defend myself. Only one of the mages was down and that was the one that she took down. The other two that were fighting didn't look good for wear, but they were standing and easily could take her down. What was I going to do now? "Move away from her!" The mage that didn't fight at all was in the back staring at me. He must have been their leader. He had crystal blue eyes and dark blue hair that flowed down his back in waves. His eyes pierced right through me like it was reaching my soul. I couldn't move at all. The three men did as they were told and walked away. "Go back to the guild. I will be there soon."

"Mizu! That's not fair! We caught her, we want to have the fun!" He looked at them once and I can see the fear in their faces as they picked up their fallen friend and ran off. I mentally noted that they went north. He gave me another look, which was much softer than the one he gave the men with him.

"Hello Remon." What did he call me? "I think you have the wrong person. Mizu, right? My name is Lucy, not Remon." He just smiled at me and continued his slow walk over towards me. He grabbed the rope which must have had a magic blocker on it and started to undo it around my torso and legs. I went to kick him and he wrapped water around them instead. He was clearly a water mage. If his looks didn't scream it, this certainly sealed the deal. He must have been powerful too seeing as the other men ran off. "Remon, you smell amazing. I can't wait to taste you." I squirmed away from him, but he was kneeling over me making it difficult to move. He grabbed my wrists, which were still tied and pulled them over my head successfully pulling me up as well. I whimpered as the rope cut my skin. He frowned for a moment and pulled me closer to him. "You're so responsive. Will you be for me too?"

I felt his hand on my stomach and it was cold as ice. His touch, even cold, felt like it was burning me. I had to do anything to get away. I felt his mouth fall on my shoulder and felt him roughly bite at my skin. I screamed for someone to help me. I needed someone to help me! He just laughed at me. "No one comes out here Remon. I am going to claim you for myself. I can smell the innocence rolling off of you. It's addicting." He licked his way from my shoulder, which was no bleeding to the top of my shirt. He pushed me back until I felt my back hit a tree. He looked up slightly and noticed a branch slightly above us. My hands grazed it. He lifted me up pulling the rope over the branch. I cried out again feeling the pressure on my wrists knowing that the rope was making the skin break and the bones cry out underneath. He grabbed my shirt with a smile and ripped the fabric down the middle exposing my lacy pink bra. He started biting harshly at my skin making me cry our more.

"Please, I'm not Remon, stop. Please!" He looked back up at me and I could tell he had lost it his eyes were no longer human. Instead they looked like they were dragon eyes. Slits of crystal blue looked at me with hunger. I felt his hand slide down my stomach past the fabric to rub my thigh for a moment. It started making its way back up sliding the skirt up with it. I felt his fingers slid along my covered slit and I cried out louder. "Please, I'm begging you! Don't do this!" He ignored my cries. He pulled the pink thong away from me and kneeled down in front of me. "You smell amazing Remon. I wonder if you taste the same?" I felt his tongue glide from my core to my clit and slowly back down. He moaned at the taste before pushing his tongue into my entrance. "You taste like heaven." No one was going to save me. His fingers joined his mouth and I felt two of his fingers slam into me. It was painful and I screamed repeatedly wishing he would stop. I closed my eyes willing myself to be somewhere else. I heard the water mage moan one more time before a feral growl took place. I saw him pull away from me slightly as he started to undo the buckle on his pants. I didn't want to lose my innocence this way. Please Mavis save me!

"Please! Someone! Anyone! Please!" I screamed as loud as I could praying that anyone would hear me. He looked at me and growled for my screaming. I closed my eyes for a moment to try and will the tears not to fall out. I couldn't show weakness. When I opened my eyes Mizu was ripped away from me and thrown into the tree on the other side of the clearing.

"Gajeel!"

 **AN: Okay, I'm caught up! I'm working on chapter 4 now :)**


	4. Toy

Iron in the Stars

AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.

Chapter 4: Toy

The quest I took was going to be pretty exhilerating. Master sent me out on the Magic council's jewels to take out a dark guild. To their knowledge there were only about four or five members, but they couldn't be positive. It's said that there has been kidnappings and some horrific stories coming from the mountainside they hopefully resided in. I also had to get it done in the months time because there were a few other people that were looking for the same guild, seeking revenge, from what I understood. Most of the people going missing were mainly women. I didn't want to just wander the forest and mountains in the area so I sent Pantherlily ahead to scout from above. Hoping he found something soon, I trailed the edge of the mountainside slowly looking for any sign of people in the area. I was ready to bash some faces in and get this job started.

Even if this specific mountainside was out of my way it was one of my favorite places to go. I was surprised that there was something going on anywhere near here. I would make it a point to come over to this area just to collect the tasty iron ore from here. It was so pure and delicious. Easily made my mouth water just thinking about it. My thoughts were interrupted however. As soon as I hit the last mountain pass I could hear screaming. What the fuck? I shrugged it off thinking it was people fucking around until I heard it again. It was a female scream. It sounded desperate, haunted. I started jogging to the sound and stopped dead when another scream ripped through me "Please! Someone! Anyone! Please!" Bunny? I knew that voice. She sounded broken. Fuck! I ran harder to get to her. She was in trouble and probably about a mile or two away. It wasn't a moment later that the scent of her tears hit me like a wall. I could feel her fear in waves and the dragon inside of me growled. I made it into the clearing not too long after and what I saw stopped my heart for a moment.

She was hanging by her wrists. I could see the blood running down her arms from the rope ripping into her skin. Her top was thrown on the ground and her underwear was around her ankles. It was clear what this nasty piece of shit was getting ready to do. It took the dragon inside of me less than a second to let go. Almost as if I was going through an outer body experience I felt my brain click off and the primal need to kill take over. I followed instinct and ripped the guy away from her. My growl was feral. The scent of his blood hit my nose and I felt a sense of satisfaction well up in my chest. He slowly got back up buckling his pants as he did so. The look on his face matched my own. This was going to be a good fight. Fantastic. I can give it everything I had. I had every intention to kill him. No one makes Bunny cry.

"Iron dragon's sword!" I ran over to the mage on his knees and swung just grazing the top of his blue hair. As I went to swing again he morphed into a water substance and evaporated away from me. What the fuck? I was caught off guard for a split second trying to figure out what had just happened and where the water mage had gone to, but then felt a strong boot hit my back and push me forward. My knee crashed to the ground and I growled out dangerously. I swung behind me with speeds I didn't even know I possessed and sliced his shirt in half successfully slashing his chest in the process. I stood up to make another swipe at his throat when his attack hit me full force.

"Water dragon's prison!" I was surrounded by water and couldn't breathe. I could hear Lucy screaming in the background. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but I could clearly tell that she was trying to get herself out of her ropes to help. It was my job to protect her, not the other way around. I paused to form any type of a plan to get out of the water sphere I was stuck in. I couldn't breathe and knew that if I stayed any longer I would surely pass out. I opened my mouth hoping my plan would work and that the water wouldn't overpower my roar. Iron dragon roar was one of the only things I could try and do to get out of this hell bubble. The roar was almost ineffective, but when I was about to give up I saw the water slightly break and kicked my leg towards the crack. The water that surrounded me fell to the ground in a splash and I landed on my right knee hard. I had to try and catch my breath, but this mage was fast. Stronger than I had thought too.

"Water dragon whip!" I got smacked in the chest by a strong whip of water. Feeling it rip my chest open, I growled and knew I had to get my head into this damn fight if I wanted to have a chance of winning. I was up against another dragon slayer. This fucker was going to go down. I felt my body start to form iron scales all over me and had to get down to business to get this fight to an end and get Bunny Girl out of here. "Iron dragon secret art, iron god sword!" I slammed the sword right where the water slayer was at, but he was faster than I anticipated. His body had formed to water again and all I had done was destroy some of the clearing we were in. I glanced a look at Bunny Girl just to see if she was alright and I could still see her struggling with her bindings. She seemed to be making headway with them though. I need to end this soon and get us both out of here.

"Water dragon's water rush!" I was faster this time. I jumped high into the air seeing the attack coming and was able to catch the water dragon off guard. I slammed my fist into his face and he pushed into a near by tree. "Iron Dragon's Lance, demon logs!" My attack went forward slamming into him and stabbing him to the tree. It only lasted a moment before he turned his body to water again and misted away from me. This was really becoming a problem. I could see red mingling with the blue water and knew I had wounded him fairly well, but it wasn't enough to slow this slayer down.

"Water dragon's wave!" I wave of water crashed to the right side of me, just barely missing me. I was about to laugh at his aim, before he got the best of me and kicked my chest sending me flying into a mountains edge. I felt the back of my head hit the rock hard and had to brace myself for a second hit when he punched me in the face. "Didn't your dragon teach you not to touch something that doesn't belong to you, weak piece of shit?" I growled at him. He surely wasn't talking about my guildmate. She did not belong to him at all and he better know that.

"She isn't yours, she is part of our guild and I intend to take her home." My head was spinning and I was starting to get very nervous. I could feel blood making it's way down the back of my neck towards my back from my head and knew there was a large gash on my head causing my current dilemma. This fight wasn't going to last much longer. I went to push myself back up only for his leg to slam into me pushing me back. "We're not done talking yet Slayer. This blonde is mine now. I will let you go if you agree to leave us in peace. Thinking about it, you're really not that strong. If you'd like I can water tie you to this mountain and let you watch. I bet you'd like that. What do you say Iron slayer?" I was beyond furious. I didn't even want to use my magic; I wanted to rip this man apart with my bare hands.

Ignoring the pain to the back of my grabbed his leg and with my other hand I made an iron knife and stabbed him in the leg. He screamed out in pain and went to go throw a punch to my face, but I blocked it with my scaled arm. I jumped up and punched him with all the force I could will out of myself and when he blocked my punch by turning to water I had formed a decided to try another approach that I hoped would allow me to win this fight. I kept my fist wrapped around the water that was his body and formed a knife into my hand. I slashed the knife up hoping to tear the water slayer apart. My plan didn't work as planned and he flowed in the air away from me. I went to follow him, but he stopped behind Bunny Girl. I growled low threatening him so he would back away from her. He only snickered at me and stayed put.

His hand slid up her thigh again and I could see her muscles tighten in fear. I had to do something. I didn't like the look in her eyes and had to make this nightmare stop. I formed a knife in my hand and knew I could throw it at him and not hit Bunny. My aim was remarkable. I aimed for the slayer's face and threw. It slashed his cheek and he looked up in anger. "How dare you interfere while I play with my toy? Do you wish to die slayer?" Toy? The dragon in me was beyond furious. I didn't want anyone this close to Bunny. Not without her consent. I threw another knife his way again and again. He remained in his liquid form and it was driving me crazy. "Fight me you son of a bitch!" I heard him laugh and move away from Bunny. "Do you want me to kill you, Slayer? To end your life quickly?"

"Water Dragon's prison!" I felt the water around me again. I hated this feeling! It didn't last too long because Pantherlily came flying down and slammed his sword into the water slayer. The water slayer fell to the ground and growled low at the Exceed. "How dare you interfere?" Pantherlily just smirked at him and went to attack him with his sword one more time. It didn't take this time. The water Slayer grabbed the sword and pulled the Exceed closer to him. He grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the tree that held Lucy. The tree splintered and the Exceed was knocked out from the hit. "Pantherlily!" Both Lucy and Gajeel screamed out for him.

"Now where were we?" The water slayer looked at Gajeel and as fast as a wave, crashed into him punching him in the face. Gajeel blocked the second attack and punched him in the chest with his own iron fist. The water mage groaned as Gajeel repeatedly beat him with his iron fists. After the few hits he was getting in Gajeel was getting cocky. He went to throw another punch to the water slayer's ribs when he punched the ground instead. The punch went right through the slayer. The water from his body wrapped itself around Gajeel and twisted him painfully so the rolls were reversed. It only took a few moments for the water slayer to get the upper hand again. He slashed whips at the iron slayer and tore into his skin. "That's right slayer, maybe now you'll know your place. You're dragon never taught you to respect others that are stronger than you. Apparently, as your brother, I will be doing that."

From the corner of my eye I looked over at Bunny. She was out of her ropes now and kneeling on the ground mumbling. I couldn't quite hear her, but I saw the golden light emitting from her body and wrapping around her almost as if it was dancing off of her skin. I saw her look up and her eyes looked as if they were full of the lights from the stars themselves. "Urano Metria!" Lucy's attack hit the water mage dead on. He wasn't expecting it and once the spell cut off he was unconscious on the ground. I laid there for a moment just watching her. Her shirt was still on the ground ripped in half, but her lacy underwear was back on. She grabbed the magic nullifying rope that she was wrapped up in and walked over to the mage. Wrapping it around him securely, she looked over at me with a blush on her face. "Thank you Gajeel, I can't even imagine what would have happened if you hadn't shown up!"

I slowly got up and walked over to her. She was shaking slightly from the tears I knew she was desperately holding back now. I always knew that I wanted to be closer to her, but I never wanted to force anything out of her seeing as our past was so fucked up, but right now I couldn't care. She potentially just saved the both of us and just had a fucked up situation happen to her. I pulled her into my chest and hugged her tightly. I let her breakdown into me and just pulled her into my lap as I sat down against the nearest tree. She needed to let go and I didn't want her not to be able to do that with me. It took everything in me not to kick the man while he was down or stab him repeatedly with my sword until he couldn't bleed any longer. I felt her start to calm down and move to get back up. Her face was already puffy and her eyes were bloodshot. I hated seeing her like this.

She rummaged through her bag for a short period of time clearly looking for something. She pulled out the communication lacrima and called the Rune Knights. After explaining the situation they said that they would be there shortly to pick up the water slayer. They would wait for them to arrive. "You need medical treatment Gajeel. That gash on your head doesn't look too good and your chest looks like shit." I smirked at her. "I'll be fine Bunny." She shook her head and delicately grabbed one of her keys. I didn't her call out any of her spirits, but her crazy maid spirit came out asking for punishment. "Hime! I'm so glad you're alright! I couldn't do anything. Me and Leo tried opening our gates, but it was blocked!" She turned to me then. "Thank you so much for being there for our Hime!" I just nodded. "I will bandage you up and will give you a gift for your work today Iron Slayer." I perked up at the mention of a present. No one ever gave me presents. What could it possibly be? She handed me a bag and she started to clean and bandage my wounds. "Don't be shy, go ahead and open it. I guarantee you will love it. It is centuries old and very pure." My interest was for sure peaked and I opened the bag to some of the most delicious smelling iron ore I have ever seen. My mouth salivated just looking at it. I looed at her wide eyed which made Bunny Girl laugh at me any. I popped one in my mouth and holy fuck if it wasn't better than sex itself. Well, maybe not, but it was damn close. Bunny Girl grabbed my attention again by putting her hand on my arm. "Why are you out this way anyhow? Is this where your mission is?" I nodded to her question.

"Yeah, I'm searching for a dark guild over here. I am willing to bet that he is actually in the guild." I looked over at the slayer and growled. I felt ashamed of myself that I couldn't protect Bunny as much as I should have. She had to step in and finish the fight. She was looking at me while hI started to glare off into space. "Gajeel, what is bothering you? We're both alright, both alive. That is all that matters. You seem pissed off?" Pissed off? Yeah I was pissed the fuck off. I wasn't strong enough to be there for her! I just looked at her. What could I say that she would understand? "Gajeel, if you weren't here he would have raped me. He would have taken my innocence away. I don't know what I would have done if that happened. I wouldn't be the same. You did a lot more than you could ever imagine. Plus, you fought for me. You fought hard. He was strong. He was another slayer. I didn't even know there were anymore. Stop being upset! You saved me!" I couldn't reply to her because her arms flung around me and she squeezed herself against my body. The maid spirit winked at me and then disappeared making me smirk and hug Bunny Girl to me again.

I had to admit, I loved how she felt around me. If it weren't for the shitty circumstance, I would have taken a slight advantage of our position. I had to fight back the groan when her core unknowingly rubbed up against my cock. Holy hell, this girl was going to be the death of me. "Thank's Bunny. I just wish you didn't have to step in and save me too. I want to be strong enough for both of us. I'm glad you're physically okay. I'll stick around with you until you're done with your job and then you can either tag along with me until the end of my mission or I will take you back to the guild. I don't think it's wise you're by yourself right now." She nodded her head to agree with what I said.

"Yeah, I think I don't want to be alone right now. Besides, having a strong slayer with me is always a nice thing." I knew she just said it to make me feel better, but hell if my ego just boosted ten fold. "Why don't you tag along for my job? I can continue training you as well. Laxus will be thrilled when you get back and can kick his sparky ass." She laughed at this. "Yeah, okay. Sounds like a good idea. Let me call the guild and let them know what is going on so they don't freak out. I am actually supposed to be coming home today or tomorrow." She walked away from me to call the guild as I went to check on Panterlily. He seemed okay, just knocked out. I'm sure he is going to be in a foul mood when he wakes up too. He missed the whole fight.

"What happened!" I heard a very angry Laxus on the other side of the communication lacrima. Shit he would freak out. I knew damn well that he was protective of Bunny and viewed her as a sister. If he were here with me this guy would have been in pieces around this clearing and would have not had a chance to breathe. I walked over to her before she could lose herself again retelling the story. "Go sit down Bunny. I will talk to Sparky."

"Gajeel, what the fuck happened? Is she okay?" He was growling and I could see the lightning sparking around him. "Relax, she's physically okay. I think she's going to need a little while emotionally. I found her in the clearing with a water slayer. He was about to –" I couldn't find myself to finish the sentence. It was too horrible. I could see the lightning around Laxus build. He was beyond furious. His eyes changed to slits similar to a dragon and I saw scales coming out of him. "Where are you? I will be there in seconds!" Wow, remind me never to get on this guys bad side! Especially with Bunny. Fuck he's protective. Fucking crazy, not just protective. "Listen Laxus, he's knocked out, actually thanks to Bunny, and the Rune Knights are on their way. We were just calling to check in. Once she is done with her job she will be with me for a bit. I will make sure she stays safe, plus I can continue her training." He wasn't happy but he nodded nonetheless.

"She comes back hurt and I will kill you, do you understand?" Fuck! "Yeah, I'll make sure she gets back unharmed." He nodded again and told us to be careful before hanging up. I looked over at Bunny and she was sitting with Pantherlily on her lap rubbing his head while he was still out cold. She looked over at me smiled softly. "My job is actually done, I just need to turn the flowers into the hospital and visit the mayor. Are you sure you want me to tag along with you? I don't want to be in your way." I laughed at her. Like she would be in my way. I could use an extra pair of hands. Hopefully, the slayer we just took out was the strongest member of the guild I was looking for.

 **AN: TADA! Okay, hopefully that was good :) I wrote it and rewrote it and then changed it and then changed it again. Haha, fight scenes are not my strong point so they will usually take me longer. I don't want to half ass it. There are a few I've read in other stories, for example SOUND POD ON SHUFFLE by LITTLEPRINCESSNANA chapter 23: WELCOME TO THE FAMILY is O.M.G... If you wanna read a great LA/LU there ya go. Very fluffy too :) Not to mention ANYTHING GEMNIKA does...sigh the stories I'm in love with. Okay, I'm done rambling. I guess I'll get started on the next chapter. I'll try and have it up by Friday. I have work, but besides work and working out I don't really have a life.**


	5. Dream

Iron in the Stars

AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.

ALSO, this chapter is a little smutty. Fair warning.

Chapter 5: Dream

Within minutes the Rune Knights came by and took Mizu, the water slayer, into their custody. Gajeel had to walk away so he didn't do any further damage to the piece of shit, which made me feel slightly delighted. I would never want to admit it, but I did love feeling like someone would always protect me. I felt my heart soar with the idea of Gajeel being there for me. It was beyond sweet. I knew he was a great guy, but he didn't show it enough. In this moment, I am going to swear to myself that I am going to pull it out of him. Hopefully I can even break his shell on the mission. I could never thank him enough for what he did for me today. I feel violated. I didn't want to burden him with how I felt about it. It was over, Mizu was in custody and I had to move on. I knew it was going to give me nightmares though. I just hoped they wouldn't be vivid. My innocence was still intact and in the end, I guess that it all that I care about.

"Bunny? You ready to take off?" He dragged me back from my thoughts and I looked at him smiling. I just nodded my head. I went to go grab my bag, but I heard a low, non-threatening, growl from my companion. I looked at him questioningly before I saw him grab my bag and throw it over his shoulder. I've never seen him like this, not even for Levy and they were pretty close! It was probably because of what had happened. He was taking pity on me, or something. That's slightly annoying. I didn't want that. "I can take my bag, Gajeel." He just raised an eyebrow and kept walking. "Seriously! I'm not broken. There is no need for you to carry it for me. Give it back. Please."

"No." What? Okay that's annoying. "Gajeel, give me the damn bag." He smirked over at me. "Nope. It's not going to happen Bunny Girl. Just get over it. If you're with me then I am going to carry your bag. Now, I remember you telling me that your job was complete. Where exactly is this hospital you need to go to?" I sighed in defeat. Whatever, if he wanted to carry my bag then I'll get over it. It was nice anyway. I've never had someone carry my bag for me before, well, with the exception of Virgo. "It's just in town. I'll lead the way." He started to walk slower so I can lead. I heard him chuckle slightly when I started walking in front of him. When I looked behind myself I noticed his eyes straying towards my hips and ass. I raised my eyebrow at him. Was he looking at my ass? Was Gajeel checking me out? Holy shit. That's now two of the hottest guys this week checking me out. My ego just went through the fucking roof!

"Are you enjoying the view?" He looked up and gave me a slight smirk. "I have no idea what you are talking about Bunny Girl. Just look in front of you so you don't fall on your face and smash my cat with your huge tits." Did he really just say that to me? Oh Mavis, I don't think I am going to be able to deal with this for a whole month. I may have to kick his ass. It was relatively quiet walking back to the town after that. The hospital was beyond grateful and thanked me profusely when they saw I gave them more than they requested. I just told them it was no problem what so ever and if they ever needed more to let me know.

"Do you want to stay in town for the night and then look for the guild tomorrow after breakfast?" That was probably the best action to take. It was already late in the afternoon and my mindset was not on looking for a guild. "Yeah. We can go grab some dinner and check into an inn." He started walking down the road again so I had to assume he agreed with me. He was probably trying to find a good diner because he kept looking into the windows at every place we walked by and then moved on to the next. There was a little outside café off of the water that caught my eye and I could smell the delicious food coming from it. I wanted to go there. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards that direction. "What about here? Is this okay?" He looked at me for a moment and then nodded.

I was right the food was amazing! It surprised me how comfortable I would be with Gajeel. We chit chatted about nonsense. Gossiped about the guild and our guildmates and he even joked about Laxus being crazy when it came to me. Yeah, he kinda was. It wasn't until we were about to leave that he looked at me seriously. "Bunny?" I looked over at his brooding expression and he looked truly troubled. Whatever he needed to talk to me about or ask me wasn't going to be a topic I wanted to address. I answered him anyway. "Are you okay? I mean, you went through something pretty fucking serious. I heard your scream. It made even my soul crack. It's okay if you need to talk. I won't judge you. I won't even be a dick about it and make fun of you. I just want you to know I will be here for you if you want to talk to someone. I don't want you to think you have to just be your cheery self and pretend like it didn't happen." He had me completely pegged. That was what I was going to do. I didn't need my shit to affect other people. Especially Gajeel. If it wasn't for him it would have been much worse.

"I'm not okay with what happened. I need to move past it though and this is honestly the only way I know how. I've grown up being taught to keep my emotions in check. I don't want to trouble anyone with my problems. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Thank you though." He growled at me in anger. "That is fucking bullshit Bunny! You need to talk that shit out and not hold it up in you!"

"I just cope better this way. I really don't want to talk about it. Maybe some other time, but I can't right now. I just can't. I appreciate you being there for me, but please drop it. Please." I pleaded with him. If we went there I would completely break down. I had no doubt that I would be a crying mess on this café's wooded patio with everyone looking at me like I was on drugs. He sighed, but let it go. I had to give him credit. Letting go was hard. "Maybe we should be getting a room for the night. We are most likely going to have a long day tomorrow trying to track this guild. Do you think it's going to take us a full month?" I went to put money on the table as we both got up, but he growled at me again, grabbed my money, put it back in my hand, and threw done plenty money and a generous tip for our meal. "

"I got this Bunny Girl. I don't know how long it will take. It just depends on how lucky we are in finding this guild and how easy they will be to take out." We walked over to the inn that was just about a block away and near the forest's edge. "Can we get two rooms please?" The clerk looked in his computer. "I'm sorry ma'am, we currently only have one room available. It has a King size bed and a pull out couch though. There is a festival that is coming to the town this weekend and the hotels in the area have filled up fast." Shit. I looked over at Gajeel. "I don't care Bunny. The room will be fine. We will have two beds." He looked back at me and I just nodded in acceptance. "We'll take it." Once again Gajeel paid for the room.

"Alright Bunny. Enjoy yourself tonight because until this mission is complete we are going to be staying in the forest. "In that case, I am going to go take a bath." I went to walk over to the bathroom only to be stopped. "Nope, it would be a waste of your time. Lets train first. We have plenty of room in here." I looked around the room. Yeah, we had loads of free space, but to spar in a hotel room? Was that the best option? I didn't have much of a choice because before I could even come up with a response he was lunging at me. I squealed and ducked out of his way twirling to go behind him. I kicked my leg out right behind his knee and knocked him down. I saw him grab behind him and hopped over him in a swift jump. This must have caught him by surprise because he didn't even notice me in front of him seeing as he was turning around when I was jumping.

I knew I only had a second to make my advantage count and that I did. I punched him with all of the force in my body I could manage in the chest. He went down onto the ground coughing. Maybe it wasn't the best idea. I probably shouldn't have punched that hard. He looked up at me for a minute with a perplexed look on his face. "Sorry." I put my arm out to help him out which he gladly accepted and sat up. "Where did you learn to move like that?" I thought about it for a second. "I had to take lessons all my life in ballroom dancing, ballet, and gymnastics so I used it to my advantage."

"When you fight, you need to do what you just did. I didn't know you could do that and you easily just got me down granted this wasn't a real fight and I wasn't using magic, but still if you would have done that last time you would have had yourself a slave for the week." I had to laugh at this. "Well, you can always just call us even or give me your day instead." He boomed in laughter at this. "You know what Bunny Girl, you got it. You have one day. Let's make it when we get back though. It wont be any fun if it's during our job. Now go take your bath, you deserved it." I squealed with excitement and jumped up. "Oi! Not so high-pitched Bunny Girl! Damn!" I laughed at him as I grabbed my bag and closed the door. Luckily I had another set of clothes to sleep in and wear for tomorrow, but I'm going to have to summon Virgo tomorrow for some more.

My bath was very relaxing. The hot water worked through all of my muscles leaving me ready for bed. I got into the room to see Gajeel already in just a pair of boxers lying on the couch with Pantherlily who looked curled up on the chair. I had to blush. Just looking at him screamed power. Damn, I just wanted to lick all of those abs. Well, that was an unusual thought. I stared at him for an extra moment seeing as his arm was blocking his eyes and I knew I couldn't get caught. I noticed the v immediately just pointing to one of the parts of him I'm sure could please any woman. I felt myself become wet at the thought of his penis alone. I wonder if it is pierced? I wonder if he would be mad at me if I asked? I really wanted to know now. He did not look comfortable. His legs were hanging off the couch and he didn't even pull the bed out. I looked over at the bed and it was quite large. There is no reason we can't share the bed. Besides maybe it would give me a chance to feel what he's working with on accident. Yeah, accident.

"You can't sleep there. Get in the bed." He moved his arm and looked at me. "Excuse me Bunny?" I laughed at his voice that was trying to be full of authority. "You heard me! If you sleep there you will be horribly pissy tomorrow and sore. Just get on the damn bed before I change my mind and take up the whole thing."

"Neh, I'm good here." I growled over towards him and laughed again when his eyebrow shot up. "Damnit Gajeel, go to the bed." At this point it was just a power play. "Neh." I pouted my lip out and walked closer to him sitting on the edge of the couch near his face. I didn't know if this would work, but it would be funny to try. "Am I not sexy enough to sleep with Gajeel?" His face shot in my direction and he started grumbling. "Whatever Bunny. Shut up. Let's go to bed." He got off the couch and I followed him with a shit-eating grin on my face knowing that I was the powerhouse for this little game. My victory didn't last long however because as soon as I got in the bed I fell asleep.

_DREAM_

 _His mouth traced my jaw line with kisses, bites, and licks. I moaned out loving the sensation of his tongue making its way across my jaw to the shell of my ear. The piercing dragged its way across my neck teasing me, building my body up in anticipation for more. He roughly bit down making me scream out in passion followed by a whimper when his hot tongue trailed across the bite to soothe it. His hands followed his mouths torture. I felt them slide from my arms to my hips and down my thighs. They seemed to be touching everywhere else besides where I wanted them to be._

" _Touch me!" I felt his hot breath against my neck as he chuckled at me. His face moved up so his red piercing eyes were locked in to my chocolate ones. "Where would you like me to touch you?" I blushed. Was everywhere a good answer? I felt his hands come up and drag against my torso. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off of me throwing it to the ground. My bra followed it within seconds. He put his large hands back on my shoulders slowly making their way down. My body was on fire. He must know how his actions were torturing me. He avoided my breasts and continued to slide them down past my belly button until they reached my hips where my skirt hung. He pushed his hands on both sides of hips under the cloth of the skirt and the panties and slowly pulled them down my legs._

 _Once they touched the ground I felt his lips lightly bite the inside of my ankle. He traced his tongue up my leg and stopped at my thigh where he bit and sucked at the skin. "Where do you want me to touch you, Bunny?" His facing moved up closer to my core. Too close not to be touching. I could feel his hot breath right on me making me shiver for his hands and mouth to be all over me. Devouring me. His hands went back to my shoulders and dragged towards my breasts. "Do you want me to touch you here?" He massaged my breasts roughly tweaking my nipples until they were hard pebbles. I could feel goosebumps all over my body and wanted him to do more. I moaned out loud and arched my back. I nearly lost my mind when I felt his nose drag across my slit._

 _He must have loved my reaction because the next thing I felt made me see spots. I felt his mouth close around my clit. He sucked on it gently then lightly licked at it, dragging his tongue down to my entrance. "Or would you like me to touch you here?" I felt his tongue slide inside of me and I screamed out his name. He kept a quick momentum for a few seconds and drew away forcing a whimper out of me. "You need to answer me Bunny. What do you want."_

" _I want you! Fuck! I want you so deep inside of me I'll feel you for days. I want your hands on me, in me. I want your tongue to continue what it was doing and I want to feel every inch of you making me scream! Is that what you want you stubborn asshole dragon?" He never replied because his face completely disappeared between my thighs again. His one hand stopped playing with my breast as it went to join his mouth. As his tongue wrapped itself around my clit and massaged it with the piercing I felt his finger slide into my wet heat. I moaned loudly arching myself up. His finger started slowly testing me for what seemed like eternity before he added another one and starting slamming them into me and pulling them out again to repeat. I was in heaven. It didn't take long for me to feel the tightness in my belly. I was coiling tight and fast. I wasn't going to last long at the rate he was going._

 _Just as soon as I was about to break his fingers left me. His tongue slid down and entered me instead. His piercing in his tongue rubbing me in all the right places. I felt his fingers go into my mouth to clean myself off of him and I couldn't even care less. I was nearly panting I was so ready for release. I wanted this man in me and the sooner I got there the sooner his cock would be filling me. I screamed long and loud. His name easily making its way out of my mouth pushing his fingers out in the process as I came crashing onto his tongue. I felt my body shake and tremble for a minute as I rode out my release. It was intense and my body felt like I was surrounded by amazing flames that licked at my skin. I wanted more. More from him!_

 _As if he read my mind He moved up dropping his mouth onto mine. He ripped his shirt from his chest throwing the shreds of cloth somewhere on the floor. He pulled his pants and boxers down and grabbed me lining his cock up to my entrance. It took all of two seconds before I felt his cock slam into me. I screamed in pleasure. The feeling of him completely filling me, making me rock my hips against his. I wrapped my legs around his waist allowing him to go deeper. He started to slam into me while his tongue fought with my own. I arched myself to be closer to him. I wanted him to touch me everywhere. I wanted more. I moaned with every thrust and felt that coil start to build it self back up again. His hands grasped at my breasts making me cry out into his mouth. He roughly bit my lip. I felt my blood slightly, but once he tasted it he pulled it into his mouth and sucked gently on it licking the trace of a wound away._

 _He growled out as he changed the angle he was pumping into me with successfully hitting my g-spot repeatedly. I screamed out over and over knowing full well that my voice would be gone tomorrow if he kept this up. I felt his hand slide down my stomach and onto my clit. He started rubbing quick, rough circles against it in term to his pounding. The piercings on his cock massaging my walls creating an effect I couldn't even imagine. I moaned over and over again feeling myself start to twitch and tighten around him. He knew I wouldn't last long because he picked up his pace. He grabbed my hips and pulled them up slightly above his waist slamming into me with a different angle. I felt my hold start to break._

" _Cum with me Bunny." That's all it took. He slammed into me one more time and with his name on my lips I came._

I bolted upright from the bed. I looked to the man beside me who was still out cold with his arm covering his face. Thank Mavis! I've had wet dreams before, but never to that extent. I could feel how wet I was. I was so horny from the dream it wasn't even funny. I don't know how I am going to work, fuck, look at him with this dream in my head. I got up to take a shower making sure everything around me was still in tact Pantherlily must have woken up in the middle of the night because he was no longer where we put him. I knew it was early. I sighed knowing that I couldn't stay in the bed with this man right now. A shower was my only option. I was curious though, I wonder if he had piercings on his penis and if they would feel the same as they had in the dream?

 **AN: I enjoyed writing that. I hope you enjoyed reading it. All you little perverts. It's okay, I'm one too. The weekend is coming up and I'm broke, so, with the exception of one night, I don't think I'm going to do anything but drink and hang out in my pool. I should be able to type out another chapter by the end of the weekend. I won't promise, but I will do my very very best.**

 **Thank you for all of the follows and favorites. It made my ego go up a tad bit.**

 **Lunascorpio20: To answer your question, I fell in love with Her Phantom, but I started reading The Shackled Rune and really like the Lucy/Freed pairing now. I can't wait for her to continue. I update my email all the time to see if any of my favorites have updated.** **I love reading them!**

 **Thanks Everyone!**


	6. Keys

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 6: Keys**

It was her soft moan that woke me up. I scanned the room and noticed that Pantherlily was also awake and just lounging on the chair with some water. He looked over to me and then glanced at Bunny Girl. I understood the question in his eyes and just shrugged my response. We shared a bed, but nothing happened. At least on my end, nothing happened. I could smell her arousal pouring off of her in waves. It took everything in me not to groan at the scent from her. She smelt amazing. If she tasted anywhere near her scent it would be a sin. I sighed and got up to pee. Looking outside it was maybe around six in the morning and I wasn't really ready to start the day yet.

"I am going to go train for a little while, I don't want what happened yesterday to happen again today. I will meet the two of you for breakfast in two hours?" I nodded at him and told him where to go. Once I got back to bed I watched Bunny Girl for a minute. Her lips were slightly parted and she was taking shallow breaths. She was clearly turned on. It must have been some dream she was having and I wish I knew whom it was that she was dreaming of. Lucky bastard. She was by far the best woman any man would want, myself included. She was beautiful, strong, smart, independent, caring, compassionate, and the sex appeal! Mavis did she have sex appeal. I eye fucked her almost every time I saw her. I probably shouldn't but I want the girl in more ways than one. It would never happen. I put her through hell and there was nothing I could do to make it up to her. I would spend my life doing just that though. I would always be there for her.

I remembered a previous conversation I had with Laxus. He noticed me staring at her one day at the guild and told me I should make a move. No one else was going to. Her team made sure of that. The only time she went on dates was when she got away from them. If they weren't threatening them with fire, ice, or swords they were dragging her out on jobs so she can make a small amount of money. Her stupid team was so destructive. I could tell that she was always stressed out about making her rent and I just wanted to beat them when they would get back empty handed. I felt her move next to me and didn't want her to know I was watching her so I evened out my breathing and put my arm over my eyes. It wasn't a minute later that she bolted up with a gasp. Damn, her arousal was strong. One hell of a dream. I was slightly jealous. I felt her eyes on me for a moment and then heard her get up and walk over to the bathroom.

It was about twenty minutes later that she came out of the bathroom in just a towel. I was caught looking this time. A towel? Really? I just wanted to rip that fluffy piece of shit off of her. "Good morning." Her soft voice ran through me and instantly calmed my thoughts. "Morning Bunny. Did you sleep alright?" She nodded and walked over to the table in the room where her bag conveniently sat. She must have been distracted to go in the bathroom without her bag.

"I can change in here if you want to go take a shower. It might get us out earlier." Yeah, that's probably a good idea. "Alright, I can do that. I'll only be a few minutes anyway." I really didn't want to leave the room while she was in here knowing full well that she wasn't wearing anything under that towel, but I didn't want to be a perv and we had the mission. I stepped out of the room and into the shower. I couldn't understand why she trusted me so much. I've never had someone trust me to this degree. Not only did she share the room with me, but also she slept with me and came out with practically nothing on. I didn't know how to feel about it. I wanted to be overjoyed and I could feel the dragon inside of me purring in delight, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I knew I wanted Lucy to be my everything, but I would wait to see what she wanted.

About two hours later we were on our way down the path in the forest. Bunny Girl was in front whistling and skipping with me and Pantherlily trailing behind her keeping our eye out for any sign of trouble. "I think we need to go back to where we were yesterday." Why would she want to do that? I would think that she wouldn't want to go anywhere near there! "Why?" She stopped and turned around to talk to me. "When Mizu showed up yesterday he had three other men with him. He told them to leave so he could be alone with me. I remember the direction they went in."

"Why didn't you say this yesterday?" She just shrugged and turned around to continue walking. I didn't want to push her to talk, eventually she will. She slowed down though so we were all walking together. "Can you tell me about yourself Gajeel?" I looked at her dumbfounded. She wanted to know about me? I don't usually share anything about me. I sighed, for her, I will. "What do you want to know?" She thought for a moment and then held a wide smile on her face. "Tell me about Metalicana!"

"He was like me in a lot of ways. Meaning, he was anti-social, tough, loved fighting, and fiercely loyal." I dropped that last one in there just for her to think about. I saw a dusting of blush on her face as she tried looking away so I couldn't see her reaction. Interesting. "He took me in as a child after my parents died and then my foster parents didn't want me." She looked back over with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry Gajeel! If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. I didn't want to bring up bad memories. I just wanted to know about you more."

"They're not bad memories Bunny. I don't really remember my parents or my foster parents. Metalicana I remember clearly though. He was the best father anyone could ask for." I started to laugh. "He actually saved my life. When my foster parents left me I was living in the woods. I was really little, but still stubborn as hell. I wanted to hunt for my own food and be independent. I didn't really know magic yet. I made a weapon out of rocks I saw and attacked a wild boar. Little did I know that there was a panther also looked to eat the same boar. The panther went to attack me and I wasn't fast enough to run away. Metalicana heard me scream and watched as the panther leapt to pounce on me. I went to cover myself and pushed my weapon above me hoping that I would get lucky and the overgrown cat would land on it. Luck was on my side because it did. It was then that I heard the laugh of the dragon. I nearly shit myself in fear. I definitely couldn't take him down."

"I couldn't even imagine looking up and seeing a dragon!" She laughed with me. "He was laughing though and wasn't being threatening in anyway. He asked me what my name was and if I knew any magic. He didn't even seem disappointed when I told him I didn't. He just told me that I was tough enough and would get it." I looked at her smile for a moment. I knew I was smiling as well and the fond memory. "He swore he would teach me everything he knew and he had. The day he disappeared I didn't know what to do." I didn't want to go on. She knew where I ended up and what had come of it. I regretted hurting Bunny and hoped one day I could make up for it.

"Did you pierce yourself or did Metalicana do it for you?" I didn't expect her to change the subject. I was glad she had, but it was unexpected. "I did all of them myself." I looked at her with a smug smirk. "Did they hurt?" I shrugged, "they probably would hurt someone else, but it's my element, I didn't feel any pain. Why do you ask?" What she said caught me off guard and made me falter in my step nearly falling on my face. "I was just curious if you were pierced in places I couldn't see and if it had hurt, plus if I ever wanted you to give me a piercing I would want to know if it hurt ahead of time. Just thinking." Staring wide-eyed at her I wasn't sure what to say. Well, if she was going to be pervy I could be too, right?

"To answer your question that you haven't truly asked, yes, it is pierced and can easily please any woman brave enough to ride it." That had her; her face was bright red and easily mimicked Titania's hair. Perfect! "Maybe one day I'll even show you." I winked at her and continued walking we were almost where we needed to be. I could see Pantherlily a little ahead of us trying his very best to cover his smile and not laugh. "You know Gajeel, I was curious about that. Thanks for telling me. One day you will have to show me." I was overly impressed she looked me dead in the eye and didn't even blush saying it. That's some damn control the girl has. I went to say something else to her, but heard people ahead. I grabbed both Pantherlily and Bunny into a bush so we wouldn't be seen.

We watched for a few minutes as the two men that I heard came into view. Bunny poked me and pointed to them. They were two of the men that were there yesterday. "Mizu should have come back already. He would have killed the girl by now. Where the fuck could he have gone?" Gajeel wanted to come out and kill the men just for thinking of hurting Bunny. Fucking bastards. "Let's follow them, I bet they'll take us right where we need to go." Bunny nodded and we silently followed them listening to them bicker throughout the journey.

"What are we suppose to do without the master? I don't want to go to another guild. We didn't have the same freedom anywhere else. Maybe Sala can find him with her hunting dogs! Ugh, why didn't we think of that before wasting our time trying to find him in the first place." The one man said. He was the one that Lucy knocked out yesterday and knew that he wasn't very strong. The other one was the one that bound her with the rope. She wasn't exactly sure what his magic was. It was only an hour or so that they walked before stopping by what looked to be a broken down shack. There was a code panel on the door though. I watched intently knowing Bunny's eyes wouldn't be as good.

"We need a plan before going in. We may be completely outnumbered." I had to think of a quick plan. "At least we know that their master was already taken out thanks to you Bunny." She blushed at my comment. "Well, it was mainly you, I just finished it." Neh, she doesn't give herself enough credit. "I think we should just walk right in. They are waiting on their master and their guards are most likely down. If they're anything like the two guys we followed then they're not that strong anyway. Let's just do it." She shrugged while she spoke and it was almost funny. If it weren't dangerous I would have laughed at her careless attitude. It was rare that we saw it. She was always the one to analyze everything. Perhaps she's been hanging out with her team too much. "Yeah, okay. Let's do that."

"Here goes nothing, be careful." I opened the door and we both walked in. There was no one around. It was just a room that looked run down. I glanced around the room and noticed a bar on the side with a large cabinet door. It was Bunny Girl that moved forward towards it though. She opened the cabinet and revealed a staircase going down. The guild would be down there. This was their prevention system? Pretty pathetic. "Ready?" She whispered to me and I just nodded to stay silent. She looked at Pantherlily to make sure he nodded as well and then they took to the staircase. They walked down the staircase and through the archway into a dark room with lanterns everywhere. There were about four tables and a bar in the room. There was one person standing at the bar, three people sitting at a table together and then one sitting by himself.

Gajeel automatically attacked the table seeing as there were three of them there and he wanted to take the bulk of the people. He knew that Bunny Girl could take care of herself, but honestly he wanted to kick someone's ass and the men here helped Mizu get to her and he wanted a little revenge. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" The table didn't even stand a chance they were knocked out with the one hit. Gajeel and Pantherlily stood there sad that there wasn't more of a fight from them and moved to the guy at the bar who was just leaning against the bar watching. The guy jumped over the bar and made a run for the door. I chased him outside thinking he was trying to escape, but I was dead wrong. As soon as I stepped outside I was attacked by the surrounding trees, he was controlling the plants around us. I slashed at the plants around me but they kept coming.

Pantherlily took the opportunity to attack the mage while I tried to control the plants. He got a solid punch in and the mage that sent him flying back. I got a solid look at the mage then. He had dark green hair sleeked shaggy hair that ended at his shoulders and wild dark eyes. It looked like he wore dark green eyeliner with a grey tunic and dark pants. He was very lean and was about six feet tall. He looked like a tree, a pathetic skinny ass tree that I was going to kick the shit out of with the help of my Exceed. "Iron Dragon's Club!" My attack got blocked by rocks that formed a shield around the mage. Pantherlily jumped up to break the shield and was caught in the mages trap. He was wrapped up tight in the roots of the tree. "Iron Dragon's sword!" I sliced the rock in half and attacked the roots that came my way. These plants were really fucking annoying. "Iron Dragon Roar!" My roar attacked the mage before he had a chance to put up another shield and he went down. It was right when Pantherlily got out of the binds too. He gave me a glare. "What?"

"I wanted to fight more." I laughed at the Exceed. He was very much like me. He loved to fight. "We will fight when we get back to Magnolia, how about that?" He nodded in acceptance. "Alright, let's go check on Bunny." Walking back in the room we saw Bunny Girl fighting another celestial mage. Interesting. The other mage looked worse for wear while Bunny looked fine. She had out Capricorn and Leo. The other celestial mage currently had no one out. She smiled though which made me worry a bit. "Open! Gate of the little lion! Leo Minor!" The man that came out looked identical to Leo. Shit, they weren't going to have to fight each other, right? They must be related to one another some how.

"Hello big brother." Leo looked at him heart broken. Lucy grabbed him and pulled him to her. "Go back Leo, I don't want you to fight him. I promise you that when I finish her they will be coming with me and you can have your brother back." Leo minor looked at Lucy with a smile on her face. "Really, you would do that." The other mage looked furious. "You won't be touching my keys you little bitch and you!" She looked at her spirit and kicked him hard in the stomach. "You are to fight her, not befriend her damnit!" He fell to the floor and I heard Lucy growl. She was beyond furious. She closed Leo's gate and called out Virgo. "How many gold keys do you have?" The other celestial mage looked scared. "I have ten and soon I'll have more friends. Capricorn, attack her and try not to hurt Leo Minor. Virgo dig a pit for her when she falls." Her plan went without a hitch. It took Capricorn a few seconds to get Leo Minor away from her with a shove and punched the celestial mage right out. She fell into the pit that Virgo created.

"Lets get the rest of them in the pit so the Rune Knights can collect them here." I called the Rune Knights while Bunny and her spirit rounded the other mages into the pit. I saw the bright light and saw Leo back going into the pit. Bunny Girl just smiled at him when he came back with seven keys. They were all silver keys. "You defeated her princess so I believe these belong to you." She hugged her spirit. "I can't wait to get you and your brother back together. She grabbed the key to Leo Minor and called him out. He immediately bowed to Bunny Girl. "I owe you everything! Thank you for saving all of us from her. She was a horrible mage and treated all of us terribly. Plus I haven't been able to see my brother in a very long time." Leo grabbed his little brother and pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you too, Levin." Bunny Girl looked confused at them. "Levin?"

"That was always my nickname from big brother. Usually it was Lev, but you can call me whichever you prefer. I don't mind. I am just happy to be one of your spirits. You are adored through out our realm. Every key wants to have a contract with you, some of us even dream of it. You have a rare heart that we all want to protect. I will do anything for you my princess. You may call on me whenever you are needed. I do ask that you summon me with brother if you can. We are a pair to be feared. It's been a very long time that we were able to fight side by side." She nodded at them. "Of course I can do that. You both should go rest. I look forward to getting to know you Levin."

"What other keys did you get?" She looked them over with an enormous smile on her face. She loved her spirits, any idiot could see that, she just saved a bunch of them and was going to give them a better home. "Lets see besides Leo Minor, there is Canes Venatici, they're hunting dogs, Delphinus, the dolphin which will allow me to call another water spirit instead of bothering Aquarius. There is, Pavo, the peacock, Scutum, the shield, Pegasus, the winged horse, and Orion the hunter." Impressive. "Do you want to go outside and call them out when the Rune Knights are done?" She nodded.

Once the Rune Knights were gone we stepped outside so she could create her contacts they all said the same thing about their contracts. It seemed like all of the spirits worshipped her. I guess they don't usually get great masters. I laughed as her dog spirits that were three men on leashes that had dog faces wouldn't stop kissing her hands. She looked at me to save her and me and Pantherlily just leaned on the tree. She promised them that she would carry some sort of treat for them. The Dolphin woman had a long light blue hair, a long dolphin nose, fin, and a dolphin tale. She asked to only be summoned in a large amount of water because it would make her attacks easier. She was also overjoyed that she could hang out with Aquarius. Apparently, they use to be the best of friends. Hopefully it would make that psycho spirit happy enough not to always attack her owner. Pavo was a man that had a peacock-feathered cape. He looked very polished and trimmed. His hair was mainly all black and long with some colored strands. He dealt with illusion magic and could make anyone see what wasn't there. Scutum was a knight that could project any type of shields and swore that he could sense any danger and would come out if he sensed he was needed no matter what. Orion looked like a huntsman with facial scruff and tons of muscles. He had a white shirt that was open to his belly button and tight pants with a sword on his belt. I had to growl at this one because Bunny was clearly drooling at him. I wasn't a fan of him at all! The last one was Pegasus.

Pegasus, much like Sagittarius was a man and horse. He said he could fly anywhere, but it would drain the users magic depending on how far they went. "Want to try it out and take Pegasus home?" I looked at Pantherlily who looked extremely nervous around the large horse like man. "I'll just meet you guys there." With that he took off leaving just me and Bunny. "Yeah, lets do that. How long will it take to get back to Magnolia?"

"It will take about an hour and a half. It wont be that draining. I wont go full speed. If I go full speed it would be an hour." Bunny told him that the hour and a half was perfectly fine that she didn't want to be drained all day and we hopped on. It was remarkable. I didn't even get sick. Once we got in front of the guild I saw Laxus coming out, probably to check on Bunny. I told her I had to go see Master anyway about the guild. He was the one who sent me on it and he was the one to pay me with the council's money. She caught me by surprise. When I went to walk away she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I heard Laxus snicker a bit and sent him a glare. She then kissed my cheek making my face go red and then walked over to Pegasus to wish him goodbye.

 **AN: All done. At least I stuck to my promise of posting something this weekend. I felt like Cana. I've decided that I have too much alcohol in the house and I've been slowly going through it on the weekends. I drank all weekend and slept a lot. Weekends are amazing. :)**

 **The next chapter will be a little more fluffy. There wont be a mission and Team Natsu will still be gone on their mission so I'm thinking something along the lines of a double date situation with lots of tequila shots.**

 **I love getting the emails of new follows and favorites so continue to do that. :) Plus I love feedback. I am making this up as I go so feel free to give me ideas if you want to read something! I do have an idea of what I want to do as a final story line though. I just need to get there.**


	7. Dress

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 7: Dress**

"Tell me everything!" Levy and Cana caught up to me as I was walking home. "I'm not sure what you're referring to?" They both gave me a bitter look as in to not toy with them. "There isn't anything to tell, plus I'm tired. I just want to go home and take a bath. Can we meet up tomorrow for breakfast or something? I want to know about your mission Levy." They looked disappointed, but agreed anyway. I just wanted to relax tonight. I still had a chapter to finish and I knew if I showed up the next day with one Levy wouldn't be upset. I just needed to buy Cana alcohol to keep her happy.

After my relaxing bath and I finished not one, but two chapters on my story I went to bed. It was already well past midnight before crawling in my bed though. It felt like I blinked! There was a pounding on me door and I had to groan at the intrusion. I just wanted to stay in bed and tell the person at the door to go away. I looked at the clock on the bedside table to see it was five in the morning. What the hell! Who would be at my door this early in the morning? I dragged my feet to the front door not caring that I was just wearing a t-shirt and pulled the door open to reveal a smirking dragon slayer. "What the hell Gajeel! What do you want so early!"

"It's time to train." He looked me up and down for a second before his smirk grew larger. "Nice look, but you may need more clothes. That is unless you'd like me to show you more from our conversation yesterday." I was going to throw something at him. That stupid smirk on his face should be slapped off! It's too damn early for this shit. "I'm going back to bed. You're crazy." I went to slam the door in his face and crawl back in my bed, but he stopped the door and closed it behind him. He even followed me to my bed. "What the hell Gajeel? Go away!"

"No can do Bunny. I promised Laxus that I would continue your training. Him and Cana got together last night and decided to go on a job today. Which reminds me, the girls can't do breakfast. They said that they were sorry. Shrimp still wants to see you soon. Oh yeah, apparently we are doing something with Cana and Laxus later when they get back too. I don't know how I got sucked into that shit, but whatever."

"We can do something later Gajeel, I just want to sleep now." My plea didn't last too long because I felt him lift me off my bed, blanket and all, and drop me on my couch. "You know, as comfortable as my bed is, I will sleep here if I have to." He growled over at me. "Bunny! You're being difficult! Get you're lazy ass up. Lets go for a run." Damnit, he's not going to let it go. I got up and walked over to my closet. "Why do you have so much damn clothes?" He stared at me dumbfounded, which made me laugh. "I'm a girl, idiot! I have clothes for every occasion."

"Whatever Bunny Girl, just change so we can leave." It wasn't five minutes later he was pushing me out the door. I didn't want to run, I would have much preferred to stay in my bed! Oh well, our running went on for a good hour around Magnolia and through the forest. There was a nice path I would have never known about if it weren't for Gajeel and this run. After making our way off the path he stopped in front of a large hill. As I stared at it I was praying that he wasn't going to make me run up it. I would surely die if he made me. I was already pretty tired from the run and to run up that mountain basically I would surely just end up being done for the day and it wasn't even eight in the morning yet.

I stopped in front of him and went to put my hands on my knees to steady my breathing, but I wasn't allowed a solid minute to do so. He went to attack me. I jumped back barely avoiding his steel from crashing into my face. "What the fuck!" He swung at me again ignoring my protests. "Always be prepared Bunny! You never know when danger will be around. Now fight back!" He was really starting to piss me off. He wants me to fight back? Fine.

I put all of my strength into my legs and pushed off of the ground where I was almost falling into him I forced my magic into my chest to swell and pushed it down my arms and into my fists. When I swung to hit Gajeel he stopped, looking at me with complete confusion. I didn't even realize that my fist started to glow or the fact that I wasn't stopping my attack even though Gajeel wasn't blocking it. My fist connected with his face hard and he went flying back slamming into a tree and breaking it in half. "Shit! Gajeel! Are you okay?"

"Where did that come from?" I looked at him not sure myself. I've never done that before. It just sort of happened. "I don't know. I was just angry and used it. I didn't even realize I was using my magic. I did it almost all subcounciously. Are you okay?" I walked over to him to help him up. He looked pretty scratched up, but the tree took most of the beating from his massive size. "Yeah, I'm okay. You should call out your lion though. He may know what happened. It felt a lot like his punches, but still different."

I called Leo out and he automatically hugged me. He had a wide smile on his face and looked like a cat that just got a large bowl of cream. "I'm so proud of you! What you did was remarkable. Me and Lev felt you pull out magic from the celestial world and mix it with your own. I've never had a master be able to do that!" He looked at me, his face full of pride and I couldn't help but smile up at him. "How was I able to do it though? I've never been able to do that in the past."

"It's because you have both of us princess. We have more celestial magic when we are together and because of that you have more power."

"What exactly does that mean Loke? How did I just do it without knowing?" He thought about it for a moment before smiling. "My magic, as well as my brothers is based off of emotion. Strong emotions can make us draw more power when fighting. You were angry, that's probably why. It was an amazing punch. Capricorn and myself will have to teach you hand to hand combat so you can master it better!"

"Oi! Don't even think about it furball! We got this. You sit back and let her train with some real men and not a perverted kitty cat." Loke was about to punch Gajeel when Lucy nervously laughed and stepped between the two. "Alright, I think we should get back. I'm kind of hungry and you pulled me out of bed too damn early. The least you can do is make me some breakfast." He didn't even put up an argument just started walking away. Granted, he started walking away in the wrong direction, but whatever.

"Where are you going? My house is the opposite way." He looked behind himself and smirked over at me. "My house is this way Bunny Girl. If I have to cook then we are going to use my kitchen and not your shitty small one." I was excited now. I've never seen Gajeel's house. It didn't take us long, but when we got to our destination I was a little speechless. It wasn't large or lavish, but it screamed Gajeel. There was wood and steel everywhere. It was almost like a mix of old country and new modern. It reminded me of expensive city apartments in some of the high rise buildings where they tried to look country, but this was the look they wished they'd accomplish.

"Your house is beautiful!" He looked over at me with pride showing on his face. Scratch that, maybe it was more ego and less pride. "With Pantherlily's help, I built it. It's not much, but it's my home. The wood is from the forest and the metal is from me. It is pretty awesome, isn't it?" His kitchen was almost all metal, but very comfortable and not at all as cold as it looked. He had black leather furniture and a few bookcases against the wall full of random treasures and a few books. "You read?" He looked at me confused for a moment before he noticed the books and laughed a moment.

"Not a chance. Reading's boring as hell! Levy keeps giving me books and I just put them there. I keep telling her not to give them to me, but that doesn't stop her. Personally I think she just ran out of space in her apartment and decided to start stocking up here." That thought was halerious. As much as I would like to say that she wouldn't do that, I could see it. "Now enough chatting, what would you like to eat?" I looked in his fridge and decided on a cheesy omelet with some orange juice. I was pleasantly surprised that he was a great cook! "I was thinking, you should be my slave today."

"Oh yeah? You only get one day so you should make it count." I nodded to him and thought about what I would make him do. There were so many things that he would hate. "I need to get some shopping done so you can carry my bags. Plus Cana was talking about going to a new club so I want to buy a new outfit for that. You can help me find the best outfit." I knew shopping would terrify him and the look on his face was making my torture so much better! "Come on Bunny, I can do other things! I don't want to shop!"

"It'll be fun Gajeel! Just think I'll model all of my outfits for you." This made him smirk a little. "Bunny, you already have a ton of clothes at your place. You can do that anyway without shopping. Plus, if you want to take your clothes off for me I'm not going to stop you." I couldn't help but blush. I know he was just joking with me and that he didn't see me that way, but the more time I spent with the Dragon Slayer I wanted to see him in that way. He was nothing like I imagined. He was so nice towards me. Maybe I was reading too far into this. It didn't matter. I knew I wanted to look good for him. If Cana was going to go to the club with me then I will convince her to drag the guys with too. We never specified a date to go, but if we were all going to go out later than it would play right into my hand to go tonight.

It only took some swearing and growling to get him out of the door and into the clothes stores. I placed him in a seat near the dressing room and told him to stay put. I came back moments later with about ten different outfits in my arms. He groaned louder which only made me laugh at his distress. "Do me a favor and be honest, okay?"

"I don't want to be here." He growled out. "When I say be honest, I mean about the clothes." He gave me scowl. "Just the clothes." His scowl stayed in place while I put the first outfit on. Almost everything I picked was a little daring. There was no way I could wear a bra with any of it, but the outfits were sexy as hell. The first one was red and strappy. It stopped mid thigh and almost gave the impression that it was just a wrap of sorts. It covered the parts it needed to, but not much else. It wrapped around my breasts, barely, and crisscrossed around my stomach to cover my waist to my mid thigh. If I moved in the outfit my ass was sure to make an appearance. Could I even walk out of the room with this on? It was pretty sexual. I sighed and pushed as much courage into me as I could. I wanted him to be turned on for tonight if I was going to force him to dance with me so I had to.

I walked out of the room and into his line of sight. I stared at him straight in the eye to gauge his reaction with the outfit. His eyes went wide as he looked me up and down. I saw them darken in lust and was immediately excited. "You can't wear this. Too many guys will be all over you. Put something else on." Well that was horrible disappointing. I wanted to wear it for him and be sexy for him, not other men. He found me attractive, but maybe he wasn't interested in that type of relationship. Maybe the other outfit will work more. I started to put the other dress on which was a tight small dress. It was a silky light blue dress that hugged all of my curves perfectly. There was a small sparkle to the dress, but besides that it was pretty plain. It looked great with my skin tone though and that's what I liked about it. Even though I didn't have much of a tan it made me look pretty yummy.

I stepped out of the room again to show him the second dress and he wasn't there. What the hell? Did he ditch me? I looked around the store and found him talking to the sales clerk. The sales clerk then disappeared to the back of the store to return about a minute later with a black dress. It looked identical to the blue one I currently had on. It looked like silk, but had a sparkle to it. He walked over to me and smiled. It was rare to see him smile. He must have noticed the dress I was wearing and the one he was carrying. "Put this one on Bunny and then call me in. I want to make a few tweaks to it." I looked at him curiously, but did as he said. It only took me a few seconds to pull the one dress off and pull this one on. I told him I was done and he walked into the changing room and closed the door behind him. He had a look on his face that I've never seen before and couldn't place the emotions behind it. It didn't scare me in the least, but it made me excited. His eyes were dark again and I knew he was turned on.

"Don't get scared, okay?" Scared? Why would I get scared? What exactly was he going to do to me? I nodded to him and felt his hands land on my shoulder. They slid down to the top of the dress and I felt my mouth go dry. What was he doing? I felt him pull at the fabric slightly and heard the smallest of rips. I was freaking out in my head before I felt his magic surround me. The metal started lining the top of the dress. I felt it making a pattern into the dress and fraying some of the silk material. He ran his hands down my sides and onto my stomach repeating the action until there was metal touching all over the dress. When he was done he spun me around so I could look in the mirror. The dress looked amazing! The metal was soft against my skin and was sown into the material. It was always meant to be there, but yet it would be the only one with it. This was amazing. The pattern was a crisscross pattern all over the dress and there were areas that tore the silk and left skin to be shown. It was sexy as hell.

"Do you like it?" Of course I liked it. I loved it. To think I came here to find something to turn him on and he made the dress. His eyes were dark and he was giving me a look I've seen many times over my years. I knew he wanted me. His eyes screamed it and if he played his cards right, I would give him everything he was imagining in that ego filled head of his. Ever since that damn dream I felt like I wanted to be with him and with the way he's been around me I could tell how much he actually cared about me. I wonder if he was the one that Laxus was talking about. I wasn't an idiot. There were only a few men that it could be and they were all in the guild. I'm hoping it was him.

"I love it! Lets go pay for it!" He smiled down at me again. "No need Bunny. It's already paid for. Should I help you take it off though?" I blushed at the sound of his voice. It was deeper than I've ever heard it and my panties instantly were drenched. I didn't realize that his hands were still on me until I felt them move to my stomach from my hips. I turned around to face him and he looked away from the mirror to look directly at me. I knew he could smell me. I knew how sensitive a Dragon Slayer's nose was so he knew I was turned on. There was no going back. If I wanted to be with him I knew I had to be bold. I dragged my fingers against his neck which made him growl in approval and brought his head lower while I leaned up so our lips could meet. His eyes flew open wide when our lips met and for a second I didn't think he was going to kiss me back.

Right when I was about to pull away I felt his hand move to the back of my neck while his other one wrapped around my waist to keep me against him. I felt him pull me up easily and his tongue traced my lips to ask for entrance. I immediately gave it to him and moaned as his tongue traced mine. He growled in response and lightly pushed me against the wall of the changing room. His hand tangled into my hair and pulled my face upwards. His lips left mine and trailed my jawline and down to my neck. Before anything else could happen he pulled away. "We should go before the owner comes over."

Even though I was lightheaded from his actions I knew he was right. "Yeah, I need to find shoes now for the club. We're going to go tonight if you're okay with that." He groaned at the concept of more shopping but walked out of the changing room nonetheless. Tonight will be interesting.

 **AN: Okay so I now know exactly where I am going with the story! Isn't that exciting? I love the reviews and all the love from you guys. I had every intention of posting a chapter on Wednesday and then one today, but my kitty wasn't doing well so I had I had to take care of him. I'm devastated to say that He died Thursday night :_( He was very much loved and spoiled for most of his life. I say most because he adopted me when I was 13. Literally. I lived in Chicago at the time and it was December. I was on my front porch and this beautiful white cat walked up my driveway and jumped on my lap. I put posters up and an ad in the paper that we found him and no one claimed him so I kept him. He was five to seven years old the vet told me and that was fourteen years ago so...It was for the best, but needless to say that I was a mess all week knowing it was coming.**

 **I'm already working on the next chapter though!**


	8. Body Shots

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 8: Body Shots**

We shopped for half of the fucking day. Why did we have to go to six stores just for a damn pair of shoes? They were some great shoes too. They were black leather ankle boots with metal spikes all over them. The metal matched the metal I put on the dress earlier. They easily cost almost a quarter of what I made on my last job too, which was a lot. I would never tell her that though. She seemed to be having an amazing day and I was glad she shared it with me. As much as I didn't want to shop I did want her to be happy. The smile on her face was contagious and it made me smile just as much. I tried to hide it the best I could though and I would never admit to having these types of emotions. I had a reputation to uphold damnit. This woman broke so many barriers in me.

It took everything in me not to continue kissing her earlier and all I wanted to do is kiss her again throughout the whole night. I've wanted her for a while now and now that she's shown that she was interested in returning those feelings I was going to do everything to keep her happy and with me. That's what she deserved. I know I was being selfish and she deserved a better man than me, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I've put her through shit that no one should ever have to endure. If she forgave me and trusted me now than I wasn't going to drag the past into this. I would be a fucking idiot to ruin my chances because I harped about my past. I was a completely different man!

I was just about to walk into the guild when I saw Bunny walking this way in her new outfit. She looked good. No fuck that. She looked amazing. I felt myself immediately get hard looking at her. She looked at me with a dazzling smile. I noticed that she was carrying a bunch of papers, probably for Levy. Earlier we ran to the guild to talk to Cana and Laxus and she spoke to Levy promising a chapters. Levy was thrilled. Finishing her conversation with Levy we looked for Cana and Laxus and agreed to meet back in about an hour and a half later. Cana followed Lucy back to her place and was talking about dancing. I couldn't dance so I was not looking forward to it. Right after they were leaving I remember the look on Laxus' face as he looked over at me. "What's going on between you two? I smelt you on her."

"She kissed me." His eyes were as large as saucers when I said this. I smirked at him as I thought he was going to go in to clap me on the shoulder and congratulate me but I was dead wrong. He punched me in the damn face. "What the fuck was that for Spark Plug?" He scowled at me and grabbed my vest pulling me towards him. His lightning swirled around me and we teleported to his house. I've only been here one other time and knew that it was near my house so at least I had a shorter walk now, but I knew that Laxus was furious with me. I was not looking forward to a lecture from the Lightning Bulb. "What do you mean she kissed you?"

"Well, I thought you were smart enough to understand that, but maybe you are much more innocent than I thought. Well, a kiss is a –"

"I know what a kiss is Metal Face! I just want to know what happened that made her do that! When I went out with her she wasn't even looking at you!" Well, I guess that's true. I can understand what he was talking about. "Honestly, I don't know. After the mission together she seemed closer to me and when I was helping her with her dress she kissed me. You already knew that I was interested in her so you also know I'm not going to do anything to fuck it up." He nodded and opened the front door to let me out. "Just remember that she's kin to me. You understand how important she is because of that. I will kill you if you ever hurt her." His threat was a promise and I knew he would follow through if I hurt her in any way.

Bunny just reached the door when my thoughts finished. I opened the door for her and put my hand on her lower back. I felt the shiver run up her and didn't even notice Cana behind her smiling like the damn Cheshire cat. "Hitting that?" She winked at me as she walked in. I scowled at her and was thankful that Bunny didn't hear her. "Let's grab some food before we get going. We are just waiting on Princess Light her up to get here."

"Princess light her up?" Cana and Bunny both looked at me laughing hard at the insult. I just shrugged and went to sit down at my booth. They went over to Mira probably to girl chat. It's not right to listen in, but that wasn't going to stop me. I heard Mira squeal when they walked up. She had damn hearts in her eyes and that was always trouble! "Look at you two! You look so sexy! Where are you going?" They told her about our dinner and club plans and I could see the hearts continue to grow in the she devils eyes. "Is it a date? Are you guys dating them?" Now this would be an answer I was interested in. Cana beat Bunny in answering. "No, but I don't think our little virgin over here is going to remain that way much longer spending time with tall dark and broody over there." I watched her look at me and wink again. "I may even be willing to bet that her innocence will be wiped away within the next twenty four hours." I watched Bunny's reaction and was surprised to see her blushing, but not denying it or getting angry.

"Yeah, I was actually thinking the same. Well, depending on how the night goes." Holy shit! Did she really say that? I apparently wasn't the only one who was surprised because Cana started laughing and celebrating while Mira squealed in excitement. "I don't know though, I mean I kissed him earlier and he was into it, but I don't know if he'd want to be with me that way?" It took everything in me not to get up and pin her to the damn bar just to prove to her that I am most definitely into her that way. "Are you kidding me Luce? Look at you? He would be an idiot if he didn't want you! You're the sweetest person I know and your fucking hot as hell! You're the perfect package. Trust me he is interested." I saw her bite her lip in hesitation before she blushed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, speaking of perfect specimens. Where the hell is your man Cana? I'm hungry and want to leave." Laxus showed up a few minutes later and we took off to the restaurant outside of town. It was a small Italian place and was pretty amazing. We chatted about their job and Bunny went on and on about her new keys and fighting abilities. Laxus promised to fight her tomorrow and see them for himself, which instantly made me jealous, but I would never admit it. After dinner we made our way to the new club.

Laxus and myself groaned as we walked in and felt the strong vibrations from the very loud music. Cana led the way going straight to the back of the club near a table off by itself in the dark. "This is perfect. Now we can do what we want and people won't see." She winked at us and ran over to the bar making an order. She came back with a shit eating grin on her face and looked at Bunny. "You ready for this girl?"

"Ready for what? Cana what did you do?" She just smirked as a waiter came over with four drinks and three shots for each of them. "Shots first bitch!" Cana pushed all of the shots to their designated person and raised hers in the air screaming, "to good friends and a great lay!" We all chuckled and downed the tequila. I watched Bunny take her shot and was pretty impressed that she didn't make a face. Granted I shouldn't be too surprised. Lately, I saw her and Cana drinking together all the time. Cana must have gotten her trashed more than she let on. Cana and Laxus left the table after all of the drinks were gone to go dancing. Luckily for me, this left Bunny alone in a dark corner with me. With the alcohol pumping through my veins I knew I could kiss her again and also was confident enough that she would kiss me back. I walked over to her and wrapped my hand around one of the metal chains on her hip. She looked up at me with a smile and a sexy blush on her face and I just had to feel her lips on mine again. I couldn't wait anymore.

My other hand rested on her cheek as I pressed our lips together for the second time that day. She moaned at my actions, which in turn allowed my tongue to come out and play. We fought for dominance and I wanted to let her win the moment I felt her stand from her chair and push herself into me. I felt her breasts against my chest and could smell the arousal pouring off of her. I didn't even have a question who that dream was about that one day. It had to be about me. We must have been kissing for a while because Cana came back whistling at the erotic display and Laxus smacked me against the head to get my attention. I growled dangerously at him and then looked at Bunny shocked. My growl made her arousal stronger. Very interesting.

Cana waved her hand to the waiter to call him over and ordered more shots. Great. We were all getting tipsy already. It was already well past midnight and I knew we would have to leave soon. I mean I forced Bunny up at five for fucks sake. Once the waiter came back my eyes got large. Cana wouldn't? This is Cana, of course she would! On the table were eight shots of tequila with lime and salt. "Let's play a game!" We all looked wary. "There are two shots for all of us. The rules are simple. You can't lick the same place twice. That counts for all of us. For example, if Lucy goes first and picks the neck then no one can do the neck. We have to be creative. I'll start!" She pushed Laxus into the chair and proceeded to lick his wrist and put the salt there. She took the shot, sucked the salt off of his skin, and then rolled her tongue into his mouth to pull the lime into hers.

Laxus went next and picked Cana's chest. Thank Mavis. I knew Bunny would kill me if I had done that. Although when I looked at her, because I was next, she looked jealous. I smirked knowing damn well that she wouldn't be jealous in a moment. I gently pushed her hair behind her back and licked her collar to her ear slowly. Lightly blowing and biting a little as I went. Luckily my body blocked most of their view, but I could feel Laxus' glare on my back. Before pulling away I gently nibbled at her earlobe making her stifle a moan. She was so responsive and I couldn't wait to push that thought. I gently placed the lime in her mouth and grabbed the salt. The shot went down fast and by the time I was going for the lime I was devastated that my turn was almost over. I put my lips on hers and lightly traced her lips with my tongue. I slipped it in and pulled the lime back into my mouth.

When it was her turn she picked my stomach. She winked at me and then looked over at Cana. "I've always wanted to lick these abs don't you agree?" Even Cana blushed at her statement. She licked up my abs and moaned softly. I'm sure Laxus is going to kill me at this point, but honestly I didn't care. Her tongue on me was amazing. Before she pulled away she bit down just hard enough to make a breath hiss out of me. This damn woman was going to be the death of me. She took her shot sucked on my abs again this time leaving a mark. I had to bite back a moan when she started to suck hard and gently nibble at my skin, but before I pulled her away she stopped on her own and moved up me to take the lime. Her lips gently touched mine and instead of moving her tongue to wrap around the lime she took her tongue and shoved the lime in my mouth. I felt the smile on her lips and knew it was going to be a good kiss. She bit down on my lip, a little too hard, but I loved it. She wasn't being cautious with me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close as I could. I saw from the corner of my eye that Cana was dragging a scowling Laxus away from the table again. Probably to give us privacy.

Her tongue wrestled with mine. Her arms, which were tight around her, loosened so I could move my hand across her skin. My hand ran across her arms and I linked her hands with mine. Her face pulled away from mine and I wanted to complain. "You know, if you dance with me then you can touch me more." She didn't have to try and sell me. If she wanted to dance then I would dance with her. Whether I enjoyed dancing or not, whatever she wanted I would make sure she got It.

I kissed her nose lightly and allowed her to pull away. She kept her hands in mine and pulled me behind her to a dark corner in the back of the club. She pulled our arms up and ground her ass against me. I groaned at her actions and wanted to touch her more. She must have read my mind because she put our hands in my hair and then let my hands go. Her hands intertwined in my hair and I felt her pull my head down slightly. My mouth landed on her shoulder and I made sure to kiss and bite all over her shoulder, neck, and jawline. She moaned and it made my erection painfully hard. I ran my hands down her sides making her shiver and then rested them on her hips. I gripped probably harder than I should have, but she didn't complain and pulled her flush against me.

My hand made it's way to her chin and tilted her head back so our lips would meet. I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. She released this beast in me and all the dragon in me wanted to do was take control of this situation and make her mine. I've been with many women when I was in Phantom Lord, but I've never felt this. This was primal. This was a need. I would never force Bunny into anything, but damn if I didn't want her. Need her. She spun herself in my arms and pushed me into the wall. I growled at her with approval. My hands grabbed at her ass and I switched our positions so she was against the wall. I was so glad that we were in a dark corner that no one could really see.

Her dress rode of slightly and I was able to see the black lace underneath. Fuck that's hot. Her legs wrapped around me as her hands ran up my shirt. I held her up easily, but I wanted to run my hands all over her. I pushed her core against me and rubbed my erection against her. I heard her breath catch and knew we should stop before I completely let the dragon out and take the situation into his own hands. My control was slipping and I wanted to take the next step, but I didn't think she was ready for that.

"We should leave." Her breathless voice made it even harder for me to concentrate. "Bunny, do you want me to take you home?" She looked at me with confusion for a moment before thinking about what she wanted. "Can we stay in the hotel here for the night? It's closer." I suppose we could, but I wasn't sure if she was hinting towards us staying together or going our separate ways. "Yeah, we can get you a room."

"No. Gajeel, that's not what I meant. I meant for us. That is unless you don't want to." She had a blush on her face. "Of course I want to Bunny! However, you've been drinking and we've been hot and heavy all night. I don't want you to regret a decision in the morning. How about this? I will get us a room for tonight and tomorrow night. If you still want to in the morning then I will keep you in that room until you can't talk anymore. If you decide you don't want to, then we will hang out by the pool and train some more." She grabbed me with enthusiasm and pulled my lips to hers. "You're amazing Gajeel!" Fuck, I wanted her. Tonight was going to be pure torture. I already decided that I would stay with her, but now we had to tell Cana and Laxus.

I had to tread lightly with Laxus. If I said the wrong thing the fucking lightning slayer would kick my ass. Bunny was his sister and I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. He knew I was in love with her, but I didn't want him to think I was going to take advantage of her. We found them at the table drinking the rest of the shots. It looked like they were pretty hot and heavy themselves. Cana raised an eyebrow when I approached with a blushing Bunny behind me. "Where have you two been?" She winked at me and I just rolled my eyes. "Fuck off drunk. We're going to call it a night. I think we're going to stay her for a vacation day and then we will be back at the guild the next day, you guys okay on your own?" Laxus got up and pulled me aside making me let go of Bunny's hand.

"What the fuck are you doing? She's a virgin and drunk!" I knew he would automatically think that. What an ass. "We're not going to have sex. I already turned her down for tonight. I will take her to a hotel though. If she still wants me tomorrow than I will make sure I please her and you will not interfere, is that clear?" Laxus looked at him with a shocked look on his face, probably because no one ever put him in his place besides Gramps. "Good Metal Face! I'm proud of you then. Be good to her. If she comes back unhappy I'm killing you." Such a fucking drama queen.

I walked back over to Bunny and dragged her to one of the high-class hotels. I made sure that we got a suite knowing that she would be overly thrilled in the morning when she woke up. She'd have a large Jacuzzi in the room and king size bed to snuggle in. Plus, the room came with room service and if I got my way we wouldn't be leaving the room until we checked out. She was falling asleep by the time we got to the hotel and I decided in the elevator to pick her up. The alcohol must have finally gotten to her because she fell asleep before I even reached the room. I put her on the bed and then thought about how she was going to sleep in the dress. Would she be mad if I took her clothes off? It was like her spirits were watching because the one with the pink hair came out.

"Punishment?"

"What!" She smiled sweetly at me and then walked over to Bunny with a tank top and a pair of shorts. "I will change her if you want to go change yourself." I nodded and went into the bathroom. By the time I came out the spirit was gone and Bunny was sound asleep under the blankets. I got in the bed next to her and had to groan at the silk against my body. Stupid damn spirit. I pulled her into me more and went to sleep with her in my arms.

 **ALRIGHTY...I want to thank everyone who messaged me with condolences. It meant a lot, thank you.**

 **The next chapter will mainly JUST be smut :) Excited? Lots of Gajeel love. I considered doing it in this chapter, but I would rather have it in Lucy's POV.**


	9. Innocence

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **FAIR WARNING: This chapter is literally just lemon. If you don't want to read it, you wont miss anything. Honestly though, if you don't want to read smut, why are you reading M rating? :)**

 **Chapter 9: Innocence**

It was still early when I woke up. Surprisingly I didn't feel like complete shit like I usually did when I was drinking with Cana. I thought over the night and how much respect I had for the man holding me right now. If it were anyone else they would have taken me back and had sex with me. Granted, if he had I wouldn't have been upset. I was honest in my actions and truly wanted him. All of him. I could feel his erection against my back and damn was that a turn on. He was huge. From what I could feel he was easily the largest I've ever felt. I just had to hope that it wouldn't rip me to shreds. I wiggled away from his hold hoping to high heavens that I didn't wake the sleeping slayer. He must have been out because he just turned onto his back and continued to lightly snore. Damn was this man sexy!

I ran my hands down the clothes Virgo must have put me in and had to admire how silky soft they were. I would have to make a note to thank her when I saw her next she was amazing to me and I loved my spirits desperatly. That was if I wasn't otherwise occupied. Looking at the slayer, I made the decision to take him up on his promise. It was the morning after all and he did say that if I wanted it today that he would keep me locked in this room. Well more specifically, he said I wouldn't be able to talk and I had to smirk because I was sure that this whole hotel would know his name if I got my way. If I was going to do this though I wanted to make sure I was perfect. I made my way over to the Bathroom, walking softly so he didn't wake up and brushed my teeth twice so there would be no chance of morning breath. I then decided to take a quick shower to shave and wash my skin. I'd leave my hair alone because I didn't want to make the bed wet. Well, I did want to make the bed a little wet, but not from my hair. I was in the bathroom for maybe about fifteen minutes before walking back into the room. Yup, he's still sleeping. Awesome.

I was able to actually look around the room now that I was awake more. It was gorgeous. It looked like it even had its own little pool and Jacuzzi in the corner near a large window that overlooked the city we were in. The room itself was breathtaking. Not as breathtaking as the slayer I was going to be riding, but still amazing. I dropped my towel so I would be completely bare and took a deep breath. I had to calm my nerves. I knew I wanted this, but I was nervous as hell. This was a big step for me; nervousness didn't even begin to describe it. I wasn't scared though, far from it. I trusted Gajeel with my life. He was an amazing man, but I've never found someone I wanted to go that last step with until him. Was I making the right choice? He never came off as a ladies man, but surely he wouldn't just have his way with me and move on right? I didn't actually think he would, but it was a fear in the back of my mind. I didn't want to give that particular thought any fuel. I just wanted him. I had the whole day to have just that and I wasn't going to let that go. I was ready.

I climbed onto the end of the bed and made my way over him. I hovered over his body for a moment before I started to lightly brush my lips against his jawline. I smiled at the little scruff on his face scratching at my lips. He groaned out, but didn't move or wake up. He was a heavy sleeper apparently. I kissed my way down to his nipple and brought it into my mouth. It didn't take long for the pebble to harden. I made sure once it was hard to lightly blow on it and move on to the next. I repeated the action and started to see him slightly stir. He groaned out again, but as if he was in a dream like state. I loved how relaxed his face looked in this moment. He had a slight smile on his face and his breath was coming in shallow bursts through his parted lips. My mouth trailed down around his abs and down his happy trail. It was like a runway to what my reward would be if I kept going. I ran my hands up his covered legs and was happy that it was just his pants I had to take off. He must have taken his shirt off before we went to bed.

Slowly, I pulled his pants and boxers off. He was starting to wake up now and I wanted to have him in my mouth before he realized what was going on. As soon as the pants hit the floor I didn't waste time. I took all of him in my mouth and twirled my tongue around the base. I gagged for a second before relaxing my throat and allowing him in easily. This I knew I was good at. The piercings were there like I thought they would be and I could only imagine how they would feel inside of me. I was more than excited to find out. I looked up at him and noticed his eyes starting to open. He was awake, but still unaware of what was going on. I decided to make sure he wouldn't even be able to think. I came up to have just the tip in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the head. "Bunny!" His moan pushed me on. I dropped my head back down taking him all in and into the back of my throat swallowing when I couldn't go any further. Knowing he would feel the swallow and that would drive him insane. The reaction I got was more than I could have ever wished for. "Fuck!" His eyes were wide as he looked down to me. "Shit Bunny! Don't fucking stop that! That was amazing." I giggled vibrating his penis in my mouth making him hiss in approval. I bobbed his cock in and out of my mouth swirling my tongue as I went.

"I'm getting close Bunny!" Like I was going to let him finish anywhere else right now. Not a chance. I wanted to taste him. Call me greedy, but I wanted to have every bit of him. I started to go faster feeling the strain on my jaw. It was getting a little sore, but I wanted him to enjoy every second of it so I ignored the ache and sucked harder on him. My tongue ran against the pulsing vein and I moaned pushing him over the edge. "Shit! Bunny! Lucy!" He grabbed the back of my head and pushed me further against him spilling his seed into the back of my throat. I didn't even get a chance to decide if I was going to swallow or not because on impulse I had to. Not that I was complaining, I would have done it no matter the situation, but I was wildly turned on by his reaction. His chest was heaving as he came down from his high. "Good morning!"

"Yeah! One hell of a good morning if I say so myself! That was amazing Bunny. I've never been that thrilled with blowjobs, but fuck, you just changed that. Most women don't go that deep and swallow. Shit, that's hot." He grabbed my arms and pulled me up so our faces were together. He kissed me with everything he had. I moaned into the kiss and felt him switching our positions. He pulled away and had a smirk on his face. "My turn. Don't hold back. I want to hear you. Damn, you're so beautiful." He started kissing every inch of my face moving to my jawline and down to my neck. His hands ran around my body running against my stomach first and making their way to my thighs. "Sexy as hell." It was like he was touching everything except what I wanted him to touch. I growled at him as he started laughing at my frustration. "This is your first time, our first time, let me worship you and make it special. We can be crazy later, okay?" He looked at me with a soft smile I've never seen on his face.

I pulled his face back up to plant a kiss on his lips. He was perfect. I had every thought that it would be rough and wild, which I'm sure it will be at one point, but he had no idea how much his words meant to me. He pulled away from my kiss and started to kiss and bite at my throat. I arched myself closer to him in hopes that he could be touching me everywhere. I needed him to be touching me, not this tease that he's doing. Skimming just past my breasts and above and below my vagina. What the hell? "Gaj! Stop teasing me. Touch me already!" He laughed at my demand and allowed his mouth to drop to my nipple as his hand paid attention to the other one. Finally! He sucked on my nipple forcing it to become hard. I felt his tongue swirl around and around the pebble before he switched sides. He continued his act with the other side making me moan and arch my back slamming my body into him. His other hand started making slow circles on my inner thigh and I felt him slowly move his hand up to where I desperately needed his touch. I growled at his hesitation and he took it as an invite to dive right in.

His hand grazed the lips of my core and made me shiver and see stars. The light touch was pure torture. I bit my lip and stifled a moan when he did it again. "Bunny, I want to hear you." The third time he did it I complied with his demand and I moaned loudly. "Gajeel, more, I need more." His finger made it's way inside of me and I nearly screamed his name. You could see the pride in his face when my moans got louder. "Just wait until my tongues replaced that." I felt his tongue swirl around my belly button, the metal stud dragging across my skin creating an effect that gave me goosebumps. I felt his arm go under my hips and lift them up. He held me up as his face disappeared between my thighs. Now I would surely die. Here is where that piercing will shine. He knew just what to do with it to. He lightly licked my clit before allowing the stud to touch it lightly. He lined the stud up with the bundle of nerves and used the force in his tongue to swirl the bundle in a circle. He added another finger once his mouth wrapped around my clit and I couldn't stop repeating his name. I wasn't even coherent at this point. I was so close to the edge that if asked what was in front of my eyes right now I wouldn't be able to answer. He pumped in and out of me scissoring his fingers every time he went in to stretch me.

At this point I was panting. His tongue played with my clit faster. "Right-" I panted again "there." I was so close. I was teetering on the edge and knew it would only be a matter of seconds before I exploded. He pulled his fingers out of me and I whimpered in protest. His mouth dropped slightly to my core and he shoved his tongue in massaging my walls with the metal stud. His tongue swirled everywhere. It was almost an even trade off. His thumb went to my clit roughly making circles. I gave one last scream as I rode his tongue off the edge. He slowed down forcing my body to hold on to the ecstasy just a tad longer until his pace finally slowed down. He gave me a moment to catch my breath before placing his lips on mine. He shoved his fingers back into me this time starting with two. I felt myself stretch around the intrusion, but it wasn't painful in the slightest. His tongue was in my mouth fighting for dominance and it only turned me on more that I could taste myself on him. He added a third finger and I could feel myself getting there a second time already.

"Gajeel!" I screamed his name as he pumped faster into me. I felt him grab my hand and place it on my clit. "Help me Bunny." Not that I've never masturbated before, but never in front of someone. I felt myself get wetter just thinking of doing it. I started to rub myself as he went faster, pushing in a little harder. He groaned as he watched me touch myself and that was my breaking point. Another scream and I stopped my actions clamping down on his fingers.

Just as soon as my high hit he pulled his fingers away and started to rub his cock against me. He ran it up and down lubricating himself with each pass. He put himself at my entrance and then looked at me. "Lucy, this is going to hurt a little okay. I won't move until you tell me to. Take your time." I nodded at him loving that he used my name more than once today alone. I nodded at him not sure if I could complete a full sentence and he slowly entered me. I felt the pain of him stretching me and closed my eyes until I felt him break the barrier of my virginity. I took a deep breath and allowed the pain to subside. His lips were on my temple kissing me as his hands held onto my hips drawing soothing circles. One more deep breath and then I lifted my lips and rolled them against his. It was experimental and there was a little pain still, but it was still more pleasurable than painful. He took this as a sign and pulled halfway out before slowly making his way back in. Looking at his face I could tell that he was doing his best to just stay concentrated. Once he pushed back in I moaned loud. Definitely more pleasure than pain. After a few slow thrusts I wanted more.

"More." I panted out. "Stop concentrating so much." He looked at me and smirked. Maybe I said the wrong thing. Please don't break me. His lips descended on mine and he slammed himself into me. He paused to gauge my reaction and it must have certainly pleased him because his name came out of my mouth at a pitch I didn't even know I could accomplish. He repeated the action while grabbing my legs and placing them on his hips. The piercings on his cock were doing absolute wonders on my walls. I was terrified that they would hurt, but fuck they were amazing. My legs wrapped around his waist to allow him deeper access and he took it. One hand latched onto my breast and the other one tangled in my hair. His kisses were hot and needy at this point and I could see the sheen of sweat start to cover his body. I met his hips every time moaning and screaming his name. It wasn't until he lifted my body that I lost my mind. He grabbed my hips and changed angles allowing the head of his penis to rub my g-spot every time it passed through me.

It felt like I couldn't even comprehend what was going at this point. There was too much happening. He was slamming into me, his hands were all over me, and his mouth was on my neck biting and sucking all of the exposed skin. My hair was stuck to my sweaty forehead and I felt my orgasm getting closer. "Fuck." His groans were right in my ear. They were a mixture of curse words, growls, and grunts. The growls though made a shiver run through me. I couldn't help how sexy they were and I didn't want them to stop. I didn't want this to stop. I wanted to hold off as long as I could. He must have been doing the same because I started to feel him slow down. I whimpered when he slowly pulled out of me. He held me up as we switched positions. I felt him lower me on him my eyes closed with the ecstasy. This was a whole different feel. Plus he was giving me the control. I lifted myself up and slammed myself down again. I rolled my hips with each thrust and screamed repeatedly. From an outsider it probably sounded like a bear was mauling me. Nope, excuse me, mauled by a dragon.

"I'm close Bunny." I was happy that he was close because I was having difficulty keeping myself together. I was holding it for so long. I started to ride him with vigor. Slamming myself down and twirling my hips around him. I felt his thumb start rubbing my clit and my thrusts became desperate. I was right there. I knew he was too and I wanted us to get there together. I dropped my face to his and pushed my tongue in his mouth as I grinded against him. He growled into the kiss and that was our undoing. I came first with my walls gripping him tightly. As soon as I got there I felt his orgasm come shooting out. The warm sticky liquid shot into me and I couldn't help but love the feeling of the semen filling me up. I had a spell on me, thanks to Cana, to prevent pregnancy so I wasn't worried about that at all.

I laid on him for a solid minute just breathing with his arms wrapped tightly behind me. "I feel like I need another shower." I felt him laugh, but it was mainly silent. I felt him pull me up withdrawing himself from me. I whimpered at the loss and felt the soreness between my thighs. It wasn't unbearable, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. "Why don't you go into the Jacuzzi for a bit? It will help your muscles and with the soreness I know you're feeling. I can order us some breakfast." I looked at the clock and laughed. He followed my line of sight and looked at the clock. It was only about eight thirty. I heard him groan loudly. "Fuck Bunny. You wake up way too early. I'm still going to get some food, but after we eat lets take a nap instead."

"Or we can do other things." I winked over at him and he had a lecherous grin on his face. "Trust me, I made a promise that you wouldn't be able to talk when you leave this room and I intend to keep that promise. A nap won't kill us." I just smiled brightly at him as I got out of the bed. "I look forward to it!"

While he called room service for breakfast I walked over to the Jacuzzi. It was away from the door so even if the food did come I wouldn't be seen thankfully. I didn't want to go get my bathing suit. I didn't exactly want to wear any clothes today. I had a feeling we were going to continue just eating and fucking the whole time with some sleep in there. I couldn't wait.

"Food will be here in thirty minutes. Mind if I join you?"

"Absolutely not, I would love for you to join me." He stepped into the hot water and came to sit right behind me. I felt him start to massage my muscles on my back and a moan slipped out of my mouth. "I love how responsive you are." I laughed at him, but it truly wasn't something I could control. "At least this beats you trying to kick my ass."

"No worries tomorrow you'll have me and Laxus doing that. We need to test your new ability and see what it can do." I groaned as he laughed loudly. "For now though, you're all mine and I don't plan on attacking you in that way."

"Oh yeah?" I moved so I was straddling his hips. "And which way do you plan on attacking me?" I emphasized the you in my question and he smiled down at me. "I think you already know the answer to that question Bunny." I did, but I would love to hear him say it. "I'm going to attack you with this. I felt him rub his hard cock against me and I gasped. He was ready to go again? So soon? I got myself into trouble with this one. Trouble I was going to love. We didn't have too much time, but I put myself right above him and lowered myself down skewering myself to him. I felt his hands go to my hips and pull me up and off just to slam me back down. This continued until right before the food came. I went to the bathroom to clean myself off just as we heard the door knock. I left Gajeel to get the food.

 **Alright dearies, that's it. I'm going to hit the storyline hard now that I know where I am going and started to plot it out. Thanks for reading :) I'll post again soon.**


	10. Announcement

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 10: Announcement**

My eyes opened to the bright damn room. This wasn't my place that's for sure. Way too much damn pink. How did this place not give her a headache? It was still relatively early, but her team should be back at any time today and I wanted to get her training done before they showed up. I knew I shouldn't have stayed here last night, but I couldn't say no to her damn pouty face. She had me wrapped around her little finger. I knew if I didn't get out of bed and get ready to go she would find a way to keep me here for the day. Not the best way for her team to know about us. She made it clear that she wasn't going to keep it a secret so better get it out of the way as soon as I could. I just prayed I wouldn't get killed in the process. Besides, I knew I had to nip the Natsu situation in the ass immediately. He knew that a dragon slayer was possessive and very protective. Granted, Lucy wasn't his mate, but he did care deeply for her. Maybe one day he would ask her.

It was still relatively early, maybe about seven in the morning and the town should start getting everything together in the market place and I knew that Bunny said that she needed to go shopping so maybe after our workout we could go that way. She would still most likely be sore from yesterday's training. Laxus treated her like a ragdoll and fought her for hours before she was able to punch and kick easily with the Regulas blast. She was very proficient with it. Not to say she was physically weak, but in a regular fight between her and I she would not be able to over power me. With the Regulas blast though she could. From what she said yesterday she didn't even feel drained whatsoever with it either which was amazing.

Looking down at her I really didn't want to wake her up. I kept her up late last night and knew she could most likely sleep longer. Her training was important though and I wanted her to have the confidence to fight anyone especially if she ever lost her keys. I sat back on the bed and gently nudged her. "Bunny, it's time to get up." She groaned and rolled over to try and ignore me. I laughed at her and decided to try a different path. I pushed her on her back and crawled on top of her. I grabbed both of her arms and locked them over her head with my hands. She was up now and grinned under me rolling her hips against the bulge in my pants. I growled at the monster I've created below me and she just gave me a dazzling smile. "Time to get up Bunny."

"Seems like you are already up. Can I do anything to help you with that?" Damn she was insatiable. "I'm serious Luce, time to get up. I want to be done before your team comes back. I want to be at full strength when they try to kill me." She laughed at me and I just scowled getting off of her and getting myself regular water and her strawberry infused water. I heard her finally get ready to go and made my way to the door to wait patiently. Well, sort of patiently. We proceeded to run our seven miles and fight in the forest. She is getting more confident which made me proud of her. I couldn't wait to tell her that I, with Laxus, cornered Bickslow and asked him to train her with gymnastics. It would be great if she were more flexible. It was after all, her idea. She had used previous gymnastic skills from when she was a child and this would polish those skills immensely.

It was about three hours later that we walked through the market place. "Do you think it would be a good idea if I made lasagna?" We had agreed that it would be safer to have an intimate dinner with her team to break the news. I nodded to her loving the sound of her cooking. "I can help you if you want." She smiled pleased with my question and jumped up wrapping her arms around my neck. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face at her happiness. I loved the fact that it came from me. I never wanted that sparkle in her eyes to disappear. "Do we need anything else?"

"Nope! Let's drop this off and then go our separate ways for a bit. Want to meet back at my place at five?" I nodded and kissed her temple as I went off to do my own thing.

It was around one in the afternoon that her damn team finally showed up. "LUCE!" I heard Natsu run into the guild doors and look for his partner. Erza, Happy, Lissana and Gray followed behind him. Bunny looked over at them and smiled, that was until she was on the ground with Natsu on top of her. I growled low and started to get up when I felt Laxus grab my shoulder. "Relax buddy." A few people in the guild had noticed the animosity rise in the air and heard the growl. Erza and Gray were part of the group that heard the threat and looked at me curiously. "Hey Natsu, I missed you too, but it's time to get off of me." He lingered and sniffed her and then looked over at me. "What did you do to her?"

"Natsu! Leave Gajeel alone. I will explain later. I was thinking would you three like to have dinner at my place tonight? I am making lasagna and garlic bread." They all agreed to her idea, but Natsu never stopped looking at me. Natsu wouldn't be as easy as Erza and Gray and I needed to deal with him on my own. I motioned for him to follow me and went to walk to the training grounds. Laxus stopped me. "Should I come with?"

"Neh, I got the Flame Brain. He needs to hear this from me. If you see too much fire feel free to come collect his body." Laxus laughed and relaxed back into his booth. I walked out and could smell Natsu behind me. It didn't smell like anyone else was following me. I heard Bunny ask where he was going and heard him say that he would be right back to celebrate with him. He even told Happy to stay put. Great, it would just be the two of us then. "We need to talk!"

"Clearly Metal Head. I smelt you all over her and I don't like it. Back off!" He growled at me and I could see how tense he was. He coiled his muscles ready to spring into an attack. "Listen to me Natsu, I'm going to be nice about this for all of one minute so you better take advantage of it. Bunny is mine. I know you are her best friend and partner and I will respect that, but you are nothing more to her. You are a friend and I am her –"

"You haven't claimed her so she isn't yours Metal face." I really tried to play nice, but when he questioned my claim I got pissed. I grabbed his vest and slammed him into the wall. I had to call on my magic so his fire wouldn't burn my skin and just lick the metal on my hands and arms. "I haven't mated her, but that's because I know she isn't ready for that. I'm going to be very clear. She. Is. Mine! Do you understand? I will not stand in the way of your friendship, but if you push it so help me, I will kill you. Guild be damned, if you step between me and Lucy I will not hesitate to see you as a threat and take you on."

"She wont pick you. She deserves better than you." I growled at him and went to punch him, but he blocked my punch. "Listen Metal Face! I respect her decisions and I know if I attack you she will be upset. I will stand by her side and watch you. Don't expect me to like it and I will be there when you fuck up, because you will and once you do just remember that she can pick someone else." He was right. I knew I would eventually fuck something up with the celestial spirit mage, but I hoped that day wouldn't come any time soon. "By the way, I haven't explained the ritual to her. She knows a little of mating, but if you ever get there please don't let her do it without knowing."

"I have more respect than that baka! I would never do that." Our talk actually went much better than I expected. "I've been in love with her for a while. I will do everything to keep her happy." Natsu actually smiled his goffy signature smile at me. "Good, this will actually make my news easier. Do you think Luce will be mad if I brought someone over to her house for dinner?" I didn't even notice before. I could smell Lisanna all over him! "Ha! I though you guys were going to kill me. I can't wait for the she-devil and Elfman to hear about that. You're just as dead as I am!" I laughed and just walked back to the guild. Bunny looked over at me and I smiled at her. I didn't want her to worry about her team. I would be on my best behavior for her. Natsu walked in behind me and she smiled brighter when Natsu playfully punched me in the arm and I shoved him over by Lisanna. They ended up on the floor with Natsu on top of her and all she did was giggle and kiss his cheek. Bunny looked over at me with a question in her eyes and I just nodded. She smiled brighter.

"Congratulations you too! I'm so excited for you!" Everyone looked over at Bunny's squeal and just as I figured Elfman and Mira-Jane both had a dark aura around them growing more and more as they looked at the new pair on the guild floor. "Is this true Natsu? Have you taken advantage of my baby sister?" This was amusing. This was worth taking the punch to the arm. He tried to talk his way out of the situation but it didn't quite work in his favor. She just got pissed off more and took to her Satan Soul form. Natsu was screwed. Luckily for him Lucy stepped in hugged the She-Devil tightly. "They were always meant for each other! Don't you think? Just remember all of the stories you told me before I came to the guild. They were Mama and Papa to Happy even! Isn't it amazing that they can be back together? Just think off all the beautiful babies in the future." Mira-Jane started to calm down and smile. "You're right Lucy. I'm happy for you guys." She hugged her sister and Natsu.

Elfman didn't agree. He grabbed Natsu and threw him to the other side of the guild slamming him into the wall. I watched her talk to her team for the next two hours before looking over at me smiling. She winked and then bid farewell to everyone. I gave her a five minutes head start before I snuck out behind her. I just wanted to spend ever second with her. Once I got to her house I just walked in. She was standing there with just a towel wrapped around her. "About time." She whispered before turning around and dropping the towel. She looked over her shoulder and I felt myself immediately get hard. "Are you going to join me in the shower?" I locked the door behind me and started to pull my clothes off following her into the bathroom. As soon as she turned the shower on I wrapped my arms around her from behind. I moved her hair away from her neck and started kissing every spot I knew made her shiver and moan out. I nibbled on her earlobe and whispered into her ear, "I've missed this all day." She moaned loudly and dropped her head on my shoulder when I started to rub my cock on her ass.

As soon as she spun around to slam her lips on mine I grabbed her ass and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and could help but growl in appreciation. I pushed her against the wall in the shower and allowed her body to be as close to mine as it could. My hand rested on her hip keeping her in place and tracing soothing circles while my other hand grasped her breasts. I felt her start to wiggle and try and grind herself into me. I knew she wanted me, but I didn't want to be inside of her quite yet. Deciding I wanted her to get there at least once before I was inside of her. I set her down on her feet. She wasn't very pleased with this and started to complain. "Trust me Bunny. I'll be in you, no worries. Let me do this first. Besides I love how you fucking taste." I lifted her leg and put it over my shoulder as I kneeled on the ground in front of her. Pushing her slightly against the wall so I knew she wouldn't fall when I made her legs shake. My face disappeared as soon as I knew she was secure and her loud moans were my favorite response. My studded tongue went inside of her core and I could feel her walls flutter against me. I prayed that she was always going to be this responsive.

Around five thirty we deiced that we needed to stop and make dinner. Everyone was going to be there in an hour and it would take a little more than an hour to make everything we needed to. I cut everything sneaking bites here and there while she cooked the food. We finished surprisingly fast and everything was in the oven almost down when the first knock at the door sounded. I sat down and waited for her to answer the door. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for the night. It was Gray at the door. He hugged her and brought her flowers. "Don't tell Juvia, but I figured I would bring these since you were making us dinner."

"Thanks Gray!" He was about to say something else, but then he saw me. "Why's Gajeel here?"

"Can we wait for everyone to get here so I only have to explain it once?" He nodded and sat down near me. He jabbed me in the arm. "Hittin that, huah? I pegged her more for a good guy type. You better treat her well. Ha! I can't wait for Erza and Natsu to find out." Lucy wasn't paying any attention to our hushed conversation so I figured she wouldn't be too upset if I comment. "Natsu actually already knows and I will treat her like the princess she is."

"Really?" Gray looked shocked and our conversation was no longer private. "Gray leave Gajeel alone. Gajeel, can you take the food out? I think it's done and I can hear Erza coming up. Once Erza came up the steps Lisanna came up behind her. "Where is Natsu?" Her question didn't have to be answered when we heard someone coming in the window. "Seriously? Take the frikin stairs Flame Brain!" Everyone laughed. "Is everyone Hungry? The food is ready!" Everyone sat at the table, but Erza stared at me in confusion. "Why is Gajeel here Lucy?"

"Everyone get some food and sit down. I will explain while we are eating." She had such a large smile on her face and I could feel her just hoping for acceptance from everyone. It has actually gone much better than I though so far with her team. Gray didn't seem to mind at all and I thought he would have been a problem. After everyone had a plate of food I was going to start talking, but Bunny beat me to it. "A lot happened when you guys were gone. I went on a solo mission when you guys left and got myself in a bad situation."

"Are you okay Luce?" Erza and Natsu both looked pissed already. "Who hurt you Lucy? I will teach them a lesson."

"Clearly, I'm okay. It's thanks to Gajeel though. If he wasn't there…" I noticed that her eyes glassed over.

"She was great. It was a water dragon slayer! He even had me down. She was the one that finished the fight with her Urano Metria! She was amazing. We decided to spend more time together and she helped me with an S-class mission even. Erza, you'd be proud of her. She's getting stronger! Soon enough maybe she could take you out." "Bunny laughed at this and Erza just smiled at her. "Does this mean you are still training?"

"Yes, Gajeel and Laxus has been putting me through hell. I would much rather work with you I think." Erza got excited and gave Bunny a hug. "So then you've been a great friend to her Gajeel, thank you for being there for my little sister when I couldn't be."

"About that – " I was about to tell Erza about us when Bunny interrupted us. "I bought some strawberry cake Erza would you like some?" She got excited and Bunny got up to get the cake. She gave me a glare before putting the cake on the table and handing out plates. Apparently, when Bunny said earlier that cake was a must it was because it would calm down Titania? "How is the cake?"

"It's amazing Lucy. My favorite! Thank you." Yup, Bunny was buttering her up. I knew she was smart. Didn't mean I was any less scared of her reaction. She was the main cause of my fear. I knew of her reputation and how she wanted to protect Bunny's virtue. Maybe I should have stayed away. Nope, it was worth it. Let Titania come at me. I got this. "Titania." I called her name to get her attention and everyone looked over at me. "What is it Gajeel?"

"First I want you to know that I will always be there for Bunny and will always protect her. Secondly, I want you to know that I am dating her." Bunny looked at me like she was going to kill me. Maybe being blunt about it was a bad idea. Once the fork hit the plate I knew I fucked up. Her Purgatory armor automatically made an appearance and I felt her sword at my throat. "You are taking advantage of my poor, sweet, innocent Lucy"

"I don't think she's so innocent anymore. I'm pretty sure Metal Face here actually took care of the innocent bit already." I looked at Gray with wide eyes. I thought the bastard was on my side. He just smiled and winked at me as Titania's blade disappeared. "Is this true Lucy?" She didn't say anything, which made the matter worse. "Erza, leave him be. He's not the bad guy." Titania started punching me and I knew I shouldn't fight back. I just stayed defensive and blocked her punches. "I will tear you apart with my bare hands for stealing her innocence away."

"ERZA! That is between me and him!" Scary Lucy was just plain terrifying. I've never seen it until now and the dark aura wrapped around her as she stared at Titania. She didn't even bother with Bunny. She just went to attack me with everything she had. I didn't expect Bunny to get in the way of her attack and protect me though. As soon as Titania, in her blind rage, attacked Bunny instead of me I felt fear. Instead Bunny blocked the hit and pushed her. I don't think she meant for her magic to be in the push, but I saw the Regulas Blast form before it touched her. Titania went flying across the room and through the wall slamming into the stair well easily demolishing the stairs and surrounding walls.

"Shit! Erza, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that." Titania stood up a little wobbly and stared at her. After looking around it was clear that dinner was over. Everyone was staring at Bunny like she had three heads. Time for more explanations, I guess. "Damnit, my land lady is going to evict me for sure after this!"

 **AN: TADA! I was going to do more, but that seemed like a good stopping point. I have a few stories I want to read and I want to go out tonight so I will maybe do another chapter tomorrow? I hope you guys liked it. :) It's funny because I've had so many different ideas in my head and keep changing them. I'm just going to let it take me in a direction and hope that everyone likes it too. So far I've gotten some good love so I can't complain!**

 **ALSO I do read the reviews, unless you have a certain question I won't post anything about it. When I read other stories I always get a little annoyed when I see (5000 words) and 1500 of those words is ANs. Cheaters haha. I love you all, but I'm going to assume you'd rather read the story then read my little notes. :) I'm just greedy and want to read more and more. THANKS YOU GUYS! 3 3 3**


	11. Gemini

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 11: Gemini**

How did I get myself into this mess? Oh yeah, the only way Erza would forgive me for last night was if she trained me today and was able to see the Regulas blast more up close and be able to analyze it. She even forced me to stay with her last night and let me tell you how awkward that was. She loved to cuddle. Not the type of cuddling that was comfortable either, it was the kind that made you feel like you were trapped inside of iron bars and couldn't move. Hell, not just couldn't move, but couldn't breathe. I was not happy. I was tired and we were getting ready to train. Not only that, but stupid Gajeel made sure to tell her that he had me running five to ten miles a day now. He could have left that out and given me a break.

"Ready Lucy?" I was standing outside of Fairy Hills stretching knowing I would have one hell of a day waiting for me. We started to run. After an hour I thought I was going to die. I never really thought about it, but now I had to wonder if Gajeel ever ran at a slower pace to make me comfortable because it was torture keeping pace with Erza. Once we stopped though I fell to the ground in a sweaty mess. Yup, I was going to die today. Perhaps agreeing to this wasn't a wise idea. Maybe she was still mad at me for last night and this was payback? She was still perfectly fine. How was she still perfectly fine? I felt like I was dying, that I couldn't breath and she was just standing there as if we did run at all. "Alright Lucy, your break is up." My break? She better not mean my half of a minute. That was not a damn break. She handed me some water and then requiped to her Flight armor.

"This is the deal, Gajeel told me that he's been training you and I think he's been too soft. I want to see you fight with my own two hands." I was going to interrupt her and tell her that the phrase was two eyes, but she didn't give me the chance. "This is going to be a real fight and I want you to pull everything out to try and beat me. Use whatever means necessary, but I want to see how far you can go into this fight. After that, we will determine the next type of training to look at." I was terrified; it was one thing sparring with Gajeel and Laxus, but a complete different situation when it had to be Erza. She was like a sister. She was the strongest woman in Fairy Tail! I was going to surely die. Then it dawned on me. I thought the same thing with the two men and I was still here. I was much stronger than when we started. I should have more confidence in myself. I could do this. I could defeat Erza. My problem hasn't been that I was weak. It was because I was scared not to be weak. Seriously, screw that. I was done being weak. I wanted to fight. I didn't want to sit back and watch the strongest team in Fairy Tail. I wanted to be one with it. Now I had to show it.

"Alright Erza, let's do this then. I wont hold anything back." We both had a smile on our faces. We stood and stared at each other for a moment waiting for the other to make the first move. My hand ran across my keys. ""Open! Gates of the Lions! Leo and Leo Minor!" Both men appeared and automatically attacked Erza. She was shocked. I never told her about my new keys. I never got to see them fight together until now and I had to admit that it was amazing. I could feel them pulling on my magic. I wasn't sure if I could pull out another key and debated whether I should. I decided against it knowing that I would be taken down too fast if I did. Instead I decided to pull out my Fleuve d'étoiles. I snapped it at her feet trying to catch her in mid run. She was running between trees trying to separate the brothers. She was well aware of her surroundings and had a cocky smirk on her face. She was going to corner the brothers and take them out and it infuriated me. I snapped the whip and wrapped it against her ankle successfully pulling her off the tree and towards me. Her head snapped in my direction. She underestimated me.

"You should keep your eye on all of your opponents Titania." I never called her that, but we were enemies right now. We were friendly enemies, but still enemies. I wanted to win this fight. If it drained me for a month I would do it. I was going to push myself to my limits. I knew this is what she wanted. Everyone else pushed themselves to a breaking point and I was always too afraid to. I heard a crash of lightning in the background and looked away for a split second to see Laxus. He must have heard the fighting. We weren't too far away from where he lived. He leaned on the tree watching us. Looking at him though was a mistake because I felt Erza's fist collide into my stomach and sent me flying into the tree. I growled as I felt blood come out of my mouth. I felt like I was going to be sick and it hurt like hell. Usually at this point I would quit. I felt the brothers start to fade out, but I pushed on to keep them here. They growled dangerously at Erza and she looked at them warily. They both jumped at the exact time one on the right and one to the left of her. I was in front. I got up from the ground and ran forward to join the fight. All three of us sent a Regulas blast against her. She defended herself against the brothers, but not against me. My blast hit her dead on and sent her flying demolishing the trees in her path.

When she got back up her Flight armor was gone. Instead she had on her Glant's armor. I pulled Leo and Levin back and decided to try something I've never done before. I wasn't sure if it would work, but I wanted to take the chance. I called on Gemini. I knew I wouldn't be able to pull two keys out with this. "Open! Gate of the twins! Gemini!" Gemini came out as Laxus. Erza paused confused with what to do. I could see Laxus stand up straighter now very intrigued with the fight. This was something we talked about and I told him I wasn't sure if I could use it in a fight or not. I didn't know if I could yield the power to actually hold it correctly. What would be a better way to find out then a friendly fight with a comrade? I nodded to Gemini and they proceeded. "Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" Erza's eyes got large as she saw the spear shaped lightning form and shoot towards her she jumped out of the way, but still slightly got hit with the lightning making her armor break and disappear. Gemini looked over at me and I smiled. "Give her a moment. If she wants to continue then we will." I know I sounded cocky, but it worked and I was overjoyed knowing that I could yield the power of the dragon slayers. I knew I shouldn't have done that spell, but I also knew that it would most likely not be as strong as the real deal. It was a watered down version and would not be as deadly, just rather painful.

Laxus started walking over towards me when Erza started to sit up. "This is not done. I'm warmed up now Lucy. You better be prepared because this just got serious. She had a smile on her face and I would be lying if it didn't worry me. I stepped back. She reequipped to her Purgatory armor and I knew she meant business now. She didn't go for Gemini she went for me. She was clever. You go for me and there wouldn't be any other opponent. "Open! Gate of the shield! Scutum!" A shield quickly formed around me and Erza bounced off of me. Yet, another surprise from her because she didn't know I had a shield spirit. She growled out of frustration. She went to take down Gemini instead. Maybe I needed to reevaluate a strategy. I shouldn't do it because it would be unfair, but I knew it would allow me to win. They were able to copy him at the games. I silently commanded Gemini to change forms and they even gave me an unsure look. It wasn't right and I shouldn't do this, but I wanted to win.

Erza was about to annihilate Gemini when the change happened. Just as soon as her eyes locked with the brown eyes her attack died. I ran over to her and blasted her with the Regulas blast slamming her into another set of trees. She dropped her armor to her regular running clothes that she was wearing and looked at me with depressed eyes. I shouldn't have done it. It was low and not an honorable win, but it was the only way to win. I had to use her weaknesses against her. I silently thanked Gemini and the twins disappeared. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand lifting her up. "I'm sorry Erza, I shouldn't have played that against you. I just didn't see another way to win."

"It was brilliant Lucy. No, you were brilliant. Gajeel was right when he said you were amazing. That was your win. I didn't know you could do that and it caught me off guard. When we were you able to copy Jellal though?"

"Me too Blondie? When did you copy me? By the way watching myself was pretty awesome. Maybe one of these days you'll let me fight myself." I laughed at him. "Well, Erza, I honestly wasn't sure if I could. I've never tried it. It was something I was talking about the other day, but was afraid to try. Laxus, I will not be doing that. You would win that fight. Gemini is amazing, but the attacks are watered down. I copied everyone that's been involved in the guild in the last year. I copied you and Jellal at the Games."

"It was amazing. I told you that you were amazing. I'll walk with you guys to the guild. You both should go visit Wendy. Plus you demolished about a dozen trees over here." I leaned into Erza giving her a side hug and we both laughed at our destruction. I was always the least destructive member of the team. Perhaps that wasn't the case anymore. Once we walked into the Guild my eyes landed on Gajeel. He looked over at me and then I saw fear flash in his eyes. He was over by us in mere seconds and I was confused why he reacted this way. "Are you guys alright? What the fuck happened? Laxus?" He was looking over at me and I felt his hands run across me. I flinched at his rough hands that run across my face and arms. It wasn't until I saw all the blood on his hands that made me think that we fought harder than I thought.

"I challenged her to a fight." Erza shrugged and walked up the stairs asking Wendy to follow her. "You knew you would beat her! Why would you kick the shit out of her Titania?" Gajeel was mad at her. I looked at him horribly hurt. He didn't have any confidence in me. He kept saying that I was amazing, but when it came down to an actual fight, he didn't think I would win. I felt the tears in my eyes and blasted him to the other side of the guild. "Thanks!" I ran up the stairs and slammed the door to the infirmary. Wendy fixed us up in no time. I thanked her, but emotionally I wasn't happy. There was a knock on the door and I made no move to open. "Erza? Lucy? Can we come in? There is something important that we need to talk about." It was Master. Erza opened the door right away. Gajeel looked at me with something like awe and forgiveness in his eyes, but I looked away. He had no faith in me and I didn't want to look at him right now.

"We have a problem." I looked around the room and saw Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lisanna, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Laxus, Wendy, Carla, Master, and Rogue. Usually, whenever I saw Rogue, Sting was somewhere around too. This time he was no where in sight? "I'm going to let Rogue explain it to you, he knows more than I do."

"I went on a job with Yukino and Sting last week when we were attacked by a group of men. We split apart to attack the enemies that were attacking us and if it weren't for that Yukino would be dead. They had a crystal with them. I don't know about Sting, but this dark blue crystal called to me. I felt it pulling me in whispering about power and happiness. I pushed myself into the shadow instead knowing that its draw couldn't be good, but Sting wasn't so lucky. He was trapped to it. A purple mist started to form around it and wrap itself around him. I tried everything I could to pull him back, but he shoved me with strength he's never possessed before. When he looked at me, it wasn't him any longer, or at least his eyes weren't his own anymore. They glowed a light purple. The glow was the same color of the mist that flowed out of the crystal itself. The mist came back out and tried to come after me as well, but I grabbed Yukino and tried to get her out of there before it could affect us." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Sting growled at me once I touched Yukino and grabbed her other arm. His strength, like I said was remarkably different. It was like I couldn't even touch him. The mist wrapped itself around the two, but it had no affect on her. She was still the same when the mist drew back."

"Where are they now?" I was afraid to know the answer to the question, but we needed to make a plan of attack against these men. "Yukino is being taken care of at our guild. Sting attacked her. Now you have to know. She is his mate. He would never have hurt her if he were himself. Hurting her, is the same as hurting himself. He didn't even flinch when she was on the ground unmoving. I tried attacking but the mist wrapped around me too. It didn't have the same affect as it did to Sting. It paralyzed me. All I could do was watch Yukino get taken down. They didn't kill her thankfully, but she hasn't woken up since. As soon as the affects wore off I took her back to the guild. I was going to ask if Wendy could heal her before we formed any type of attack?"

"Of course I will, as long as Master is okay with it!" Wendy smiled over at Rogue. He smiled back at her. I walked up and hugged Rogue. He wasn't expecting it, but I could tell that he was close to tears. I wasn't surprised when I heard three sets of threatening growls behind me when Rogue hugged me back. All three men knew about future Rogue's actions. "I hate to ask you this Rogue, but why didn't they kill you two? What were they after?"

"They were clearly after Sting or Myself. Sting was the one that they got. The mist didn't get to me first because I'm use to the shadows trying to constantly pull me in. I know not to let something whispering promises like that pull me in. Sting only knows of this through me, but he's never had to experience it. I think the only reason they didn't kill Yukino was because they were mated. It would be unwise to kill the mate of the Dragon Slayer they just captured. It would make the point moot of capturing him."

"What do you mean?" He looked over at Gajeel with his brows formed down in disappointment. "I'll let him tell you why, that is not my place. However, I don't understand why they didn't kill or capture me. Once again, my only thought could be to make sure Yukino got taken care of. I fear that they are after Dragon Slayers though which is why I'm here. We should stick together."

"Laxus, Rogue, and Wendy why don't you go check on Yukino and then come back here?" They nodded and then left the room. "I want you guys to stay alert. No jobs for the foreseeable future. I don't want anyone else being captured or hurt. We will bring Sting back and figure out why this has been done. I don't want you guys to be alone at any time, is that clear?" We all agreed to the terms, but once I looked at Gajeel again I didn't know what to do. A part of me was worried for him because of this, but I had confidence in him and knew he would be alright. The other part of me was furious and I didn't want to be near him. "Erza? Do you mind if I stay with you. Virgo is still fixing my apartment from yesterday and I wont be able to go back until tomorrow." Gajeel looked at me with wide eyes. I was furious with him. He needed to know what he did was not going to be tolerated. "Of course Lucy. Come on I think we deserved some cake." We all left the room to go downstairs for some food. There was a new threat hanging over us and we needed to figure it out before anything terrible could happen.

"Luce! You beat Erza in a fight! Fight me!" I growled at Natsu. "Seriously, go away Natsu. I'm not in the mood right now." He looked at me and saw that I have been crying. His playful fighting stance changed to one of anger and he looked over at Gajeel. "What did you do Metal Face?"

"I fucked up. Lucy, will you please come talk to me?" I honestly didn't want to. I was upset and couldn't understand that he didn't believe in me. He was the one to suggest that I train with her last night. He was the one to diffuse the situation. I sighed and nodded anyway. We walked outside to the training field to be alone and talk. "I'm so sorry Lucy. I should have had more faith in your abilities. I just assumed and I shouldn't have. Please, I am begging you to forgive me." Not only did he say my name, but he also clearly meant the apology. His face held the look of defeat and fear. "What you said hurt. You were the one to push me with endurance and training, but if you don't have faith that I have the ability to win, then we have a problem. You have to trust in me. You have to. I need you too."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. I have faith in you. I swear I do, but it's Titania. She is a demon! Laxus told me about the fight. I didn't even think it would that work. You were the one that told me that you didn't think it would. I didn't know that Gemini would be able to do it! It's a game changer Bunny. You can take on anyone with that. Hell, fuck Flame Brain, I want to fight you now. Wait, I know you're mad at me, but don't do what I just said. There will be no other man near you!" We were both laughing at this point. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, just don't let it happen again you rusty pile of metal. Natsu isn't the man I want anyway. I want someone much more muscular. Someone who knows how to please a woman in the bedroom and out, someone who can make me laugh in one moment and take my breath away in the next. I want someone I can be myself with. Someone I care deeply about. I should go find him, have you seen Laxus around?" He growled at me as I laughed. He pulled me to the ground with him and kissed my lips tenderly. "You will not be going anywhere near him if I have my way plus, I'm pretty positive he is taken by a local drunk.

"Gejeel?" He stopped kissing my neck to look me in the eye. "What would have happened to Sting if he killed Yukino." I felt him cringe at the question and pull me to him harder. "He would have died. It wouldn't have been something that happened immediately, but a week or two tops he would have died. It depends on how strong the bond is. He would essentially die from a broken heart. It would just wear on him until his heart gave out. I've never seen it happen and I never want to."

 **AN: Sooooo, yay, we have a story now! Haha. I have to admit. Writing the fight scene between Lucy and Erza was a lot of fun. I think even in the manga/anime that Lucy could be full of much more potential if she didn't have so much self-doubt! I wanted to get rid of it here. I wanted a badass Bunny! Haha. Well, I hope you guys liked it. Have a good day!**


	12. Forming Groups

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 12: Forming Groups**

This was hell. It's been days and we were still stuck around the guild. Plus I didn't know how long I could hold back my anger. Every time we went to Lucy's apartment to get clothes or necessities I could smell Natsu everywhere. She hasn't been with him so why the hell could I smell him? I was going to have to talk to him again and see what the fuck he was doing. I could smell Lisanna all over him so he clearly didn't want Bunny on an intimate level. I had to step out of the room before I destroyed it. "Bunny?"

"Yeah? I'll be done in a minute!" She was in her bathroom getting ready to go because I had promised to take her out. She's been freaking out about not being able to go on a job. I know she didn't feel comfortable with it, but I had plenty of jewels. The only expense I had was food at the guild. If she wanted it to be a loan I could give her some, but honestly she could use whatever she needed of it. I liked having a savings, but I would rather keep her safe and in my sight than get in trouble for going on a mission. The board was actually starting to get over filled with all of the requests coming in. She would look at them everyday and complain about not going on one. I just wanted to get her head away from the jewel issue. "I'll meet you outside."

"Gajeel!" I just closed the front door when Erza came walking up. "Titania?" She nodded to me and handed me a piece of paper. "I thought we were stuck here?" It was an S-class mission on top of it. "I don't know if this is a good idea." She noticed me look back at the door towards Bunny and smiled at me. "She will appreciate it, plus we all are going. Master said as long as we stick together we could go. We all need the jewels. I picked this one because it will cover her rent." I nodded, but I still didn't like the idea of the mission. It was to take down a group of beasts that were tearing down cities. It was actually near where we were for the last mission. "She will like this, you're right. I will tell her later. We are going to go out for the day though. Do you want to leave first thing in the morning?"

"Yes that is what I was planning. Where are we going?" I deadpanned. She didn't just invite herself! "I'm taking her on a date. Just us! Now leave us alone."

"You better treat her right Gajeel!" She growled at me. Her damn team with their damn threats. I swear I received at least five a day. Erza made her way out though. A few more minutes and she finally made her way out. "About time, I thought you had gotten lost in that closet of yours." She giggled at me and wrapped my arm around her dragging her to the new café I noticed in the market place. I knew she would love it. It was basically a bakery with some sandwiches. After we spent some time there we ended up going to the guild to dick around. Natsu asked Lucy to fight him which was something he asked her every time he's seen her and she's given him the same answer every time. "No."

"Did Gajeel tell you about the mission Luce?" Her eyes got wide and she looked over to me. Fucking Flame Brain ruined the surprise. I was going to tell her tonight when I made her dinner. "What mission?" She was excited now, which I knew she would be. "Are we going on a mission?"

"Yeah! We are going to take out some beasts! I'm all fired up!" Natsu proceeded to scream like an idiot as he lit on fire. "Be careful Natsu!" Bunny yelled at him as we all got up and jumped away from him. This mission was going to be hell. I had to spend time with these two idiots. Titania was okay, but Popsicle and Flame Brain were going to be the death of me. I just wanted to spend the day with Bunny before going through my torture. However, my plans were shot once they started to talk about the damn job. It was simple. Go to the town and take out the beasts that are destroying it. Granted it was S-class, but still kill beasts. That's it. By the time we actually left the guild it was already time for bed. We ended up staying and talking to everyone. Seriously, I didn't mind listening to her talk to others or talk to me, but I didn't really want to join the conversation. There were a few times I was forced to join in and I didn't like it.

"I'm going to go back to my apartment for the night, do you guys want to meet at the train station at eight?" Everyone agreed with Bunny of course so once she got up and looked at me we left. "Do you want to stay with me or have a night to yourself?" Of course I wanted to stay with her. "Silly Bunny. I'll stay with you if you want. Why don't you take a shower and by the time you're done I'll be over. I just want to run to my place and pack a bag." She nodded towards me and we went our separate ways. I ran to my house as fast as I could to get what I needed.

I walked in the door figuring she would still be in the bathroom, but what greeted me was so much better. She was sitting on her couch with nothing but a towel on. Her hair wasn't wet so she clearly never got into the shower. "Bunny?" As soon as the door closed she stood up and dropped her towel. My mouth instantly went dry and I could think of all the places I would love to put my mouth. I could smell her arousal and then I couldn't understand why I was still just standing there. I dropped my luggage to the floor and started stripping my clothes off as I made my way over to her. Once I reached her I ducked down and picked her up so her legs would be on my shoulders and my face would be right where I wanted it. Making my way to the bed and took to my knees to drop her gently onto the bed keeping her thighs resting on my shoulders.

As soon as her back hit the mattress my mouth dropped to her thighs. I loved the noises she made. The silent screams that came from her and the gasps at my teasing. I ran my nose across her thigh and licked the other side ignoring where I knew she wanted me the most. "Stop teasing me, please!" She grabbed my hair and pushed my head to the center of her. I gave her what she wanted. My tongue flattened against her and I let the stud run from her opening to her clit. I put my mouth over her and dipped my tongue inside of her. She moaned loudly. Her moans would always drive me crazy. I brought my mouth up to give myself enough room to add two fingers to the mix. She screamed out when I pushed them into her. She started to squirm under me so I put my arm over her waist to keep her down. I started to feel her walls tremble and the muscles in her thighs and legs start to shake. She was right there.

Before she could get there I wanted to be inside of her. I loved to feel her fall apart around me. I pulled away and moved her more onto the bed to make room for the two of us. I was inside of her as soon as she was comfortable. She moaned and arched her back into me. It only took a few thrusts to feel her tighten around of me and lose herself. I grabbed a hold of her hips and pushed her body up and started to thrust harder and faster. Her moans chained together and changed from high pitch to low and long. I started to rub her clit in time with my thrusts to get her there a second time with me this time.

Once we were done I went to cuddle her and she moved away from me. "I need a shower, are you going to join me?"

The night went this way until we both collapsed and went to sleep. We were now at the train station waiting for the damn train. This was one of those times I would agree with Flame Brain. Transportation was just plain fucking torture. Lily pushed on me to comfort me as Bunny argued with Happy about her being fat. Damn cat is always trying to get a rise out of her and it always worked. I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bench to wait patiently for the rest of her team. We were still waiting for Titania and Popsicle. "Why don't you stay here and I'll go get the tickets for everyone so we can get on the train on time?" She smiled over to me and went to grab Lily to cuddle him. Lisanna decided to come with us as well. Happy scampered off to go sit with them on the other bench.

We got a large compartment on the train and sat together. It was still pretty cramped, but it was do able at least. Bunny was talking to Titania and Popsicle and I died against the window. I could listen to their conversation, but I honestly couldn't care less about what she was actually saying. It took all of my concentration not to puke all over everyone. It looked like Flame Brain was in the same predicament. This was going to be the worst eight hours of my life. I felt Bunny grab my shoulder and push me into her. I looked at her confused for a moment before she started to run her fingers through my hair. It was a nice distraction. Before I knew it my head was on her lap and I was falling asleep. Maybe the eight hours wouldn't be so bad. The next thing I knew was that I was being woken up. We couldn't be there already? Could we? Did I sleep the whole eight hours?

Apparently that was the case because everyone was getting off of the train. I grabbed our luggage and followed Bunny out. She picked up the sleeping Lily off of the table that we had in front of us and left the compartment. "We should get some food and figure out where we are going to start." Titania led the group to a diner on the edge of town. When we sat down she pulled a map out with circles and on it. "All of the circles indicate where these beasts have been. I've also put dates near each circle. It appears that the attacks are happening every three days. The last attack was yesterday so tomorrow night there should be an attack somewhere where we are now. That is going off of the pattern they are showing."

"Erza, beasts don't usually go in a pattern, do you think that someone is controlling them?" Bunny had the same thought that I had. Beasts never went in a pattern it was more animalistic and just a I see it I kill it type of vibe. "It almost sounds like they're attacking to clear out the local area."

"You're very smart Lucy. That's what it seems like to me too. I took this job for a reason. Jellal was the one who informed me of the connection. I wouldn't have thought of it if it weren't for him. Sting and his group were over here when he got kidnapped. They even took a job very similar to this one. So we are going to investigate what's going on too. We need to stay on our toes the whole time we are here. Them only wanting Dragon Slayers is just a theory so we need to keep an eye out." Everyone was alert now. Not that they weren't paying attention, but none of them wanted to see anything happen. "Why don't we go check into a hotel and then go were we need to go."

"I thought there wouldn't be an attack until tomorrow? Where do we need to be?" For once Popsicle was being intelligent. "We are meeting up with someone for more information Gray." Erza was hiding something and I bet it had something to do with her contacts to this mission. I'm positive it had a sexual reason too. I looked at Bunny and she had a smug look on her face. She was thinking the same as me. I knew it. Our thoughts were solidified when we got four rooms. Too bad Juvia wasn't here to spend the night with Popsicle. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't rooming with someone. For some reason he had a shit eating grin on his face though which actually creeped me out. Fucking weirdo.

"Where and when do we have to go to meet these people Erza?"

"Not too far Lucy. They are waiting for us in the forest. I told them that we would meet them at seven and it's already past six so by the time we get there they should be there." She was right in that. I could smell a certain group I wasn't too keen on. Especially the poison slayer, Cobra, he was a fucking dick. "Keep your thought to yourself asshole!" I growled over at him and pulled Bunny closer to me.

"Hmm, hey Blondie. If I knew you were into bad boys perhaps I would have taken that little flower of yours." In the next blink of an eye I had Cobra by the throat against a tree. "Watch what you say to my girlfriend you little dick!"

"You haven't claimed her yet." He looked over at Bunny and winked. "Maybe I can show you a better time, plus I wouldn't be shy in marking you right out the bat so you'd always be mine." I didn't even get a chance to do anything else because it was Natsu pushing him to the ground. If it weren't for Jellal I think Natsu would have killed him. I had to admit that I just got more respect for him. "Cobra! That's enough. We are going to be working with them and if you can't control yourself I am going to let them do what they want to do to you. Is that understood?"

"Whatever boss man." Jellal looked us all over. "I'm sorry Lucy, he's an idiot and just likes to get a rise out of everyone." Bunny nodded to him but put herself closer to me. This of course made me very happy.

"So what did you find out?" Erza asked. "Not much. It does seem like the beasts are looking for something or someone, but nothing been taken so I would have to imagine that it hasn't been found. At least not yet. We need to find out what it may be. We should form groups and go to each side of the town tomorrow."

"Not including the exceeds, we have thirteen of us. Let's do two groups of five and one group of four. The exceeds can go with their owners."

"That sound's like a great idea Lucy. Where is Wendy? I thought she was on your team as well?" Jellal addressed Titania.

"She is. With everything going on Carla refused to let her go on this mission. She is back at the guild safe and sound. How about on my team it's Jellal, Midnight, Cobra, and me. Natsu your team can be Lisanna, Happy, Sorana, Hoteye, and you. This will leave Meredy, Lucy, Lily, Gajeel, Racer, and Gray on a team. Does this sound good to everyone?"

"I want to be on Luce's team! Gajeel let's switch places!" I was going to smack him over the head, but luckily Lisanna beat me to it. "Oi! Don't be a dumbass! Stick by your girlfriend's side."

"Actually, I would love to be on a team with you two and Blondie myself." Cobra gestured to Flame Brain and then myself. "Especially with all of the fun thoughts you both have of her, especially you bucket of bolts."

"You really want to get killed, don't you?" This was the last time I was going to warn him. I didn't like him at all and he needed to stay out of my damn head. "

"I do find it quite funny that I don't piss you off Blondie. You're thoughts are calm while theirs are practically screaming." He stared at Bunny for a moment before a light smile adorned his face. "You're clever. It's nice when someone can block me out like that. I'll be listening to you the most."

"Okay! That's enough you guys. We need to get back on track! The game plan is simple. One team is going to go straight out of the city while the other team goes towards the right and the other left. One of the teams is going to reach the beasts first. I have a communication lacrima. Lisanna, Lucy you have one too, right?" We both nodded. "Yeah, Mira gave me one before I left." Lisanna mentioned. "Jellal everyone on your team has one, right?" He nodded. Okay good. This way if you need anyone on the team then you can call them. I want all of us to meet back here at ten sharp tomorrow morning so we can train with our group and make sure we can work well with each other. Sound good?"

"Does it matter what –" Gray went to say something, but Titania cut him off. "I don't care what you guys do tonight, but if you leave the hotel I want there to be at least four of you together.

"Ha! I don't think these two couples are planning to leave their hotel room. Ew! Fuck man! I didn't want to think about you and Red over here! Besides the way she acts you would think she had a dick!" Cobra only lasted another moment before Jellal used his Grand Chariot attack on him and he was knocked out cold. "Hoteye, Meredy? Do you two mind bringing him back to camp please? I will see you guys in the morning."

"Actually, if you guys want rooms I can get more rooms for you guys. This way you don't have to stay outside. I'll have plenty of jewels for rent and food after this mission." It was Meredy who spoke up. "Really, you'd do that for us?"

"Of course!" After getting three more rooms for them Bunny finally pulled us to our room. I knew we were going to have another fun night. Once we got to the elevator to go to our rooms I started to whisper in her ear. Mainly nibble on her ear to make her shiver and quietly moan. "Let's order a bunch of room service and disappear until we are needed again. Sound good to you?" She never answered me because her lips attached to mine.

 **AN: So, for some reason I had a hell of time writing this chapter. I know if I just wasn't into it or if my stress level has been affecting even this. Lol I've been a damn wreck lately. It seems that everything comes together. One bad thing after the next.** **I might be moving to Maine though which is pretty cool. FYI I live in South Florida now so climate change will be crazy!**

 **On another note, I can't believe how many favorites and follows I've gotten. That's insane. I really appreciate it you guys. I also loving when my email chirps at me with a new review. Lol. Like I said I read all of them! I'm sorry if everyone was worried about the "Announcement" chapter. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't even think about it. Haha! Well, I'll have another chapter up by the end of the weekend for sure. I don't work next weekend so it shouldn't be so hectic!** **Plus I had a date that went horrible and a two separate girl's nights out. Two sets of friends. I wish they would just get along so it could be one. Oh well, more yummy food for me. Have fun! Love ya!**


	13. Beasts

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **I have to apologize to everyone. I will read and go over the last chapter and update it with corrections. I was frustrated with it and tired so I just posted it without bothering to go over it and make any edits.**

 **Chapter 13: Beasts**

"I can't see anything!" I've been complaining for the last hour or what felt like an hour, honestly it could have been five minutes. It was just so dark around us and I could barely see the trees in front of us. We had to be stealthy though. Stealthy my ass. I had to laugh. When Erza said that we were going to stealth through the forest so the beasts couldn't see us Natsu got excited and started screeching about ninjas. I swear sometimes he had the maturity of a five year old. Poor Lisanna. Although, I was whining now and poor Gajeel was putting up with me. Meredy thought it was adorable. She's made fun of us all day. I thought that Gajeel was going to freak out by the time we got dinner. That little vein on his forehead was starting to make a permanent appearance and I had to squeeze his hand to try and get him to ignore it. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen though because he snapped at her and told her that if she didn't shut her mouth he was going to make her a metal coffin and keep her in the sun. Seemed harsh. She shut up after that though so apparently it was effective.

"Be quiet Bunny. We need to keep a low profile." He didn't say it in anger or with malice, but he did have authority in his voice, which made me feel a little ashamed at my complaining. "I can't believe I forgot about this! Open! Gate of the Peacock! Pavo!"

"Yes my princess? What may I help you with this evening?" He bowed while grabbing my hand and kissing it. Even though Gajeel growled in a threating manner he did not stop his actions. "I'm sorry if this upsets you Sir, I am not making a pass at your mate, I was raised to show women respect and our princess deserves more than respect. You must know that I would do anything for her including ending my life for hers to continue. You have not to worry about myself." I couldn't help, but feel a swell of love in my chest for my spirits. I always want to have this connection with them. They were very amazing!

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." I barely heard him grumble, but it was adorable. He heard me giggle and scowled at me. Meredy was going to say something too, but her smarter senses kicked in.

"Pavo, I know you do illusion magic, but can you blend us into the area so we can't be noticed?"

"As long as I am with you, I can. It doesn't use up much magic either. Is that what you'd like me to do princess?" I nodded to him and hummed in appreciation when we all blended into the foliage. "You can talk freely now as well. Anyone who is around us will only hear animals in the area or the wind."

"Perfect! Thank you Pavo! See, we can talk now. This will be so much easier!" Everyone seemed to agree because we all sighed in relief. We were hunched over and quiet for too long as it was. I'm sure everyone's back were sore already.

"How long do you think we have to wait for these beasts? It's already dark, shouldn't they be attacking already? Maybe their pattern was just a fluke." Gray was talking to Gajeel it seemed. I listened to them discuss theories about what type of beasts they could be as I stroked Lily's ears. I smiled down at him as he putted in content. Meredy and Racer chatted as well separately. It seemed that Meredy was Mira's twin. They were talking about Jellal and Erza being together.

This was much more enjoyable than trying to be silent and not move around. "You guys it's already around midnight, I don't think that -." He never got to finish his sentence because that's when we heard them. They were to the south of us. We started to run as fast as we could to what I assumed would be hell. As soon as we got out of the trees we could see them. There were seven of them. It was strange though. They all glowed a different color. The monsters themselves looked alike. They all looked like dragons. They all glowed though making them look unrealistic, almost holographic. Were they even real? I watched Erza swing her sword down on to what was a solid form. The dragon itself that her and her team were up against had a layer of red fog coming off of it.

"We need to get over there!" Gray shouted as he took off faster than the group. Well, faster than most of the group. Lily used his sonic speed to make himself faster and Racer was just Racer. He was already over there starting to take a different one on. Meredy and me were the slowest to reach the beasts. Apparently each team was taking one on. The beasts that weren't fighting started to walk off around the forest. They didn't seem to go in a certain direction, just near the town. I would be more worried to gather them near us once they hit the town. After all, it was our job to destroy them so they couldn't demolish anymore towns.

"Bunny, be careful. If you need me scream out to me and I will get here as soon as I physically can!" I nodded to him and he was off to fight the closest one with Racer. The dragons were large, easily the size of our guildhall! It looked like all four teams were here already. We were all divvied up to fight against them. The one I was about to reach was the one omitting a green glow. It was so strange. I was able to actually inspect it up close for a minute. The glow was similar to fog like the other ones and it was just rolling off of the dragon's bodies. It hasn't attacked yet. It was observing its surroundings. This act made me nervous. This means that this dragon was cunning and patient in its attack. Why did we have to pick this one? Luckily Pavo was still with me so I was hidden in the shrubbery with Gray to calculate the best form of attack.

"Are you ready?" Gray's hand was on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and nodded over to Pavo.

"It's time for you to go. Thank you Pavo." He bowed to me and sparkled out of this realm. "Open! Gate of the lions! Leo and Leo Minor! Open! Gate of the archer! Sagittarius!" I knew I would be pushing myself too hard if I opened another gate. This was all I could do for now and it had to be enough. As soon as the brothers came out they disappeared. "What the hell!" Why weren't they fighting with me? They reappeared a moment later and I no longer could feel them using my magic.

"We're going to need more man power princess. Open up Taurus or Capricorn. Do not try and open both." Taurus would be powerful, but I didn't know if he was the best option. Capricorn held his wisdom well in fights and treated them as a game of strategy. I did as I was told and called out Capricorn. He would be able to handle this dragon better with his wisdom rather than Taurus' straightforward approach of attack. I just hope his wisdom was enough to bring the beast down.

"Sagittarius! I need you to stay back and try to attack from afar. Capricorn I need you to fight with us. Try and find a weak point. The dragon has a form, but isn't real. We need to find a way to bring them down." Gray had already started to form ice around the dragon making it impossible to move much, but the dragon calculated all of our moves. He still was strictly being defensive and I didn't know what kind of magic the beast possessed. That was until it opened it's mouth and a roar came out. It was identical to Gajeel's iron roar. Shit, so the dragon is an iron dragon. "Sagittarius aim for his eyes so he has to rely on other senses. Lev and Loke we need to keep Gray safe so maybe we can enclose him in ice."

It felt weird calling out orders, but no one else seemed to mind. I was usually the one who just listened and did as I was told. Since I've been training I could tell that my confidence level has greatly increased. I knew that the others have seen it too. Gajeel liked to point it out whenever he could. Especially when I take charge in the bedroom. He especially seemed to enjoy it then. I was not shy to tell him what I wanted to do or what I wanted him to do now. Cana was certainly right that I was starting to let me freak flag fly proudly. I really should focus back on the fight though.

We jumped up onto the beast and started pounding on it with the regulas blast. Gajeel was on its head not listening to anything we said with Lily just trying to keep him at bay with his own attacks. Apparently the hide on the beast proved to be thick. His blasts as well as ours were not penetrating. The brothers were with me on its back and it seemed like we were doing no damage. Capricorn was near its chest trying to make swift attacks there. Gray was making his ice cannon to join Sagittarius with long-range attacks. Meredy was observing the situation to find the best course of action. Nothing made an affect against him. The fog on top of his skin started to get thicker starting near his chest and branching out. I eyed it, but had no idea what it was doing. It was almost where I couldn't see anything in front of me. "Bunny!" I vaguely heard someone call out to me but I was transfixed. Gajeel was running down its head towards me. I felt paralyzed. The green fog was drawing me in and I didn't want to move. It was beautiful. It took my breath away and I wanted to get closer to it. I started to kneel, but felt a force against me stopping me.

I felt arms lock onto my waist and pull me off of the beast and away from the fog. It was like I was drugged. Everything about it pulled me in. I couldn't feel myself at all. As soon as I was away from it though I could see what was in front of me. Plus, I could feel the stabbing pain on my side. What the hell happened? My side felt horrible. I could even feel warm liquid start to make its way down. I couldn't look at it.

"Maguilty Sodum!" Meredy's swords came rushing out and towards the beast. I looked up and noticed that the fog was completely gone and there was no green glow on the beast. It was covered in iron spikes though instead. "Racer now is your chance try and go in between the spikes! Guys! Aim for its chest! Watch for the spikes though." I noticed Gajeel's hesitation as he looked down at me. I still don't know what happened, but we couldn't hesitate. I pushed myself away from him and grabbed my whip. Shooting it in time with Gray's attack. As soon as it made impact I felt the pain spread on my left side. I refused to look down and see the damage. If I looked at it I knew it would make me feel worse.

"Iron dragon sword!" Gajeel's arm shot out and attacked the dragon. The attacks struck and punctured the thick hide in front of us. It roared in pain and coiled its body like it was curling in on itself. When it roared again it shot up and uncoiled its body allowing the spikes to shoot out towards us. "Open! Gate of the shield! Scutum!" I felt my magic scream at me in protest. Having both Sagittarius and Capricorn out with my magic already was taking its toll. The spikes crashed into the shield and then fell the ground. I felt Scutum, Sagittarius, and Capricorn disappear. "Damnit!" Everyone was safe though. I fell to my knees and was breathing heavy. We had to finish this beast and soon before we all couldn't fight anymore.

I took a glance around and noticed that the other dragons were still up as well. Fuck. There were six others and we were still only on this one. What were we going to do? There was no winning. The green fog started to form around the beast again and I groaned in frustration.

"Yes! It's what I thought!" Meredy was excited. Why the fuck is this girl excited? Did she not understand what was going on in front of her? We were in a damn fight against a dragon that was winning. We were all pretty tired and this bitch is celebrating. I knew she was a dark wizard once and I thought her ways have changed but, hell, I make mistakes with people. Maybe I was wrong? Maybe she was still an evil bitch.

"What are you going on about?" Racer was the one that confronted her though. "Seriously, Meredy, this is not a time to be excited. We are exhausted. I don't know about you, but a lot of my magic is gone. What could possibly be good in this situation?" I had to stifle a small laugh. At least someone said something. I didn't expect it to be someone on her team, but hey at least I wasn't the one who made the tension.

"You guys don't understand? Seriously? The fog keeps it safe. One of us must have triggered it to go into himself? His fog disappeared, but I noticed that his eyes turned the color of the fog. When the fog went away his hide got much weaker. I suspect that his attacks would get weaker too. His other defense came out when the fog went away which were the spikes. We need to watch the fog and spikes. I think if we can get his defenses to go into himself again we have a chance to take him out!" Okay, well at least that makes sense.

"There is only one problem. We are all tired and it doesn't look like the other teams are having any success either. How are we supposed to keep fighting this thing and then fight the other ones?" Gray's words were disconcerting. He was right. There was no way we were going to be able to win this fight. Even if we won against our dragon we wouldn't be able to continue with all of the dragons. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me against a firm chest. I looked at Gajeel. He didn't look back at me instead he was watching the dragon intently. It didn't look to be fighting us at all. It was scanning the area past us like it was trying to analyze a way out of the forest and into the town.

"It's sniffing. It's looking for a scent. I wasn't sure before, but I'm positive now. These dragons don't seem to be very offensive, just defensive. They are for sure looking for someone or something." He kissed my head and did something I would never have thought he would have done. He nuzzled his face into my neck and ran his nose against my cheek. "Stay back here for now, okay Bunny?" I nodded.

"Loke and Lev, can you go fight along side them for now? I will stay back here and use my whip." Just like that they ran back against the beast. The only people to stay back with me were Meredy and Gray. We attacked from a far. I could feel some of my magic coming back. Granted, it wasn't near the same as it was, but I could do some damage if I needed to. I watched them try and make headway into the beast's hide, but the fog wasn't going anywhere. They were down two people. Technically three if you include me as well. My regulas blast was much stronger than fighting with my whip. The beast didn't even seem fazed in the slightest. Shit. I had to do something. This wasn't going to work. We had to make this work so we could over to the other groups.

I knew this was going to most likely make me worthless in the other fights, but once they can group up with the other teams they would be able to fight more efficiently. The other teams were still struggling too. We had to end this now. "Survey the heavens, open the heavens all the stars, far and wide show me thy appearance with such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos I am the ruler of the stars aspect become complete open thy malevolent gate. Oh eighty-eight stars of the heavens Shine! Urano Metria!" The stars slammed into the beast and immediately his defenses went into himself. The spikes came out and the hide was being ripped apart by the spell. The others took the opportunity to do the same and stab at the flesh. The beast never had the chance to even try to shot out its spikes.

I watched as the beast's form turned into just a holograph and then to the green fog that surrounded it. The fog started to form from its large shape to an unidentified shape. It swirled into a circle forming into sand it seemed. The sand compressed further and further until all that was left there was a green stone. The stone floated in the air for a moment before falling to the ground. The glow was completely gone now. All of my energy was gone. I watched as Lev and Loke looked at me concerned before rushing over with Gajeel on their heels. "I'm fine, just tired. Help the other teams!" Lily was the last one over by me. Meredy and Racer ran straight for Erza's team. "Go help them you guys. I'll be fine. Once I have a little bit of energy left I will try and come over to help. Until then I will stay in the bushes hidden."

"I don't like the idea of you staying here by yourself. I will carry you over there and put you in a tree so you can stay out of harms way." I went to protest, but his lips descended on mine for a split second. "Don't argue with me Bunny. I will not fight and not be able to see you. You need to rest for a bit at least."

"Lucy, perhaps you can hold onto this?" Lily dropped the green stone into my lap. I started to expect it and could feel that it was warm. There was magic inside of it.

"Gajeel, this stone is radiating magic. It's strong too. This must have been the fuel to make it more than just an illusion. I guarantee that all of these beasts have these stones fueling them." Gajeel grabbed the stone away from me and then started to scream.

"Fuck!" The stone started to smoke and evaporate into him. I grabbed at it and his eyes lost focus. He started to growl ferociously at me. The look he was giving me was screaming threats. Something was very wrong!

"Lily!" Lily flew behind me to grab me just incase something happened. I went for the stone again before it was completely inside of him and that's when he pulled one of his arms away from the stone and slammed it into me. His power was exceptionally more than what it was just a few minutes ago. When I got back up the stone was gone. "Gajeel?" I tried to walk over to him and he growled at me again.

"You need to back off Lucy, I don't want you to get hurt. Gajeel would never forgive me or himself if you got hurt." His eyes were different. It was like the dragon we fought. They were the same green as the fog. He was angry. This is beyond bad. We can't fight Gajeel and the beasts at the same time. Gajeel went to attack me again, but Lily was quicker. We flew into the air over towards Erza and her fight. It didn't matter if I was tired now. I had to fight. This was going to suck.

 **AN: TADA! Yay for fights, boo for evil Gajeel. I wonder what will happen?** **What did you guys think? Seem good? I know you all are sad because there wasn't any smutty love in this chapter, but I promise there will be much more in the future. By the way, I totally made this up as I went. Haha, I had no idea what was going to happen! Alrighty. I love getting the emails that someone followed or favorite'd me so keep them coming. I also love reading reviews. I hoard them on my phone and read them at work when I get cranky so thanks for that.**


	14. Stones

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 14: Stones**

As soon I saw the stone in Lily's hand I felt the pull drawing me in to grab it. He handed it to Bunny instead. I felt rage inside of me that he didn't hand it over to me. The feeling caught me off guard. Why was I feeling such hate against them all of a sudden? I didn't understand what was happening. "Gajeel, this stone is radiating magic. It's strong too. This must have been the fuel to make it more than just an illusion. I guarantee that all of these beasts have these stones fueling them." Bunny was feeling the power of the stone that was meant for me. I had to take the stone away from her. I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Fuck!" It was almost like the stone was burning itself into me. I saw the smoke and smelt the flesh being burned. The pain was unbearable, but I didn't want it to stop. With the pain I felt the power of the stone. It was beyond what I knew before. It was like taking a whole other type of magic into my system. I could feel the swell of pressure build in my chest. I loved the feeling. It felt more amazing than I could ever dream. At that point every thing else didn't matter. It was just this magnificent power and I.

Who was talking to me? I heard someone calling out my name, but I didn't know who it was. "Gajeel?" She called out to me again and again. Who was this woman? I felt like I knew her, but everything inside of me was screaming that she was an enemy. How could someone this gorgeous be an enemy to me? She had a black cat with wings holding onto her. It looked like he was trying to hold her back from me. She wasn't having that though. She made her way closer about to touch me. Big mistake. Don't touch me. She wanted to take the power away from me. No, she couldn't have it. I had to do whatever no matter the cost to protect the stone inside of me. I pushed her away. Granted the force in my push was much more than I expected. As she got up I saw the sadness in her eyes. She needed to get away before she got hurt. I could feel a confliction in my system. I had a blood lust to hurt everyone around me, but something was screaming at me not to touch her or the others near by.

I wanted to apologize. I knew I shouldn't have hurt her, but she couldn't have what was mine. She stepped closer to me again. I growled at her in warning. Hopefully she would take the hint and back off. "Gajeel?" She went to get closer and this time the black cat was ready. As soon as I went to attack again she was in the air and making her way towards the other dragons. I could feel something inside of me screaming. It was like another part of me was fighting it's way out, but I couldn't have that. I didn't need emotions filtering my job. I had to collect the stones and bring them to the master who created them. He was calling to me and expected my presence. I could not disappoint him.

I watched while the dragons fought. They were magnificent. It was a shame that I had to destroy them to get what I wanted. For some reason I wanted to avoid fighting the other people as much as I could. I decided to go after the dragons making their way over to the town instead. I knew that these other dragons had no chance against me. They were a shell with some magic coursing through them. I somewhat remembered the challenge they were when I was against them without this power in me. I had to roar in laughter. I was weak before now. It was certainly time to change that. It was my turn to take the power I could and do what I wanted in this world.

I made my way over to the dragon closest to the town. It held a yellow mist and looked like rain clouds were following it. The lightning coming down around it was certainly threatening. The dragon that I fought had a green fog around it and dealt with my own magic, which was earth magic. Seeing as this one was yellow and held the lightning I'm sure they all followed the same pattern. I wasn't with the other dragons so for now I had to assume that the coincidence was enough to tie it together. The dragon looked down to me like I wasn't a threat. Wrong move you over grown lizard. I am going to end your pitiful nonexistent life. You have what I want. "Oi! Turn around and fight me!" The dragon kept walking through the forest to its destination. Fucking annoying beast. Didn't even have the decency to see me as a fucking threat.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" I shot shards of iron towards the dragon successfully forcing the fog to go into his body and lightning to cover its skin as a secondary defense. "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" My arms grew to be spears and went straight for the beast. I felt the lightning against my metal, surprisingly though it didn't hurt. It was almost a tingling feeling. The feeling was similar to one of a limb being asleep. It was still very uncomfortable, but manageable. I felt the steel spears penetrate the thick hide and heard the beast cry out in pain. The lightning was getting thicker and stronger and I knew I had to pull back before I got injured from the sheer intensity. I had to jump away from where I was standing because the beast started to throw lightning bolt after lightning bolt at me. I felt like I was running around the beast. He wouldn't let up though. The dragon kept throwing attack after attack towards me so I couldn't be on the offensive during it's weakened state. Smart. I didn't give the beast enough credit.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" I saw the fog reappear and hoped that the same attack would work a second time. I only needed one good hit to bring this beast down, but getting that hit would be more challenging. My roar was cancelled out by its own attack. Damnit! I ran up to be closer to the beast and went to attack again. Hopefully this time it would do some damage? "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Karma Demon, Iron God Sword!" I clapped my hands over my head and pulled down the enormous sword down onto the lightning beast. It didn't even get a chance to defend itself because the hit took the dragon out completely. The beast's body combusted into yellow glowing sand then began pressurizing into the now yellow stone hovering where the beast was. I grabbed it leveling myself for the unbearable pain I knew was sure to come when the stone made its way into my body, but it didn't. I grabbed it and it held no affect on me. What the fuck? Why was it not doing anything?

Before I could dwell on the stone not working I felt a magic presence to the left of me. I looked over in time to see the other beast come over to attack me. There was a large body of swirling water coming my way. I hated water attacks. I forced my arm into the ground and pushed myself up by forming it into steal and extending the length. The water grazed my hair as I made my way up, but I didn't get stuck in the attack. I had a second to access this beast. It was covered in a blue fog. The fog looked different though. Perhaps it was because of the beast's element? It held more of a water form than the others.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" I was above the beast and he wasn't quick enough to dodge the hit. I watched as the iron hit and went into the beast. Its body turned to liquid. Fucking water magic. It was always a pain in the ass to fight against. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Karma Demon, Iron Spirals!" My legs turned into a large drill and I pushed into the beast. I felt myself make my way through its body. I knew that I haven't even wounded it per say because it allowed me in. It allowed me in so I wouldn't harm its hide. I went deep into the belly of the beast and hoped I would find its heart or stone. Whatever powered these bastards? I still had two more after this one and I knew they were going to be harder to take down. I didn't even want to imagine fighting the other beasts and the mages. Whatever was fighting me earlier with the blonde wasn't even fighting me now. It was like there were two parts of me and as of the moment we were both content just kicking the shit out of these beasts.

Found it! My hand wrapped around the stone. I could see strings similar to veins branching from it powering the beast. I didn't care about the beast though so I easily ripped it away from the veins. The beast screeched for a moment before it became silent and started to dissolve into nothing. There wasn't any sand this time, just the stone and blue fog. The fog turned to a mist and disappeared within seconds. Three beasts down, four more to go. Two of the beasts stuck together and I figured they would be the hardest to take down. They were wreaking havoc in the forest near the town, but it didn't seem like they were very intelligent. They were going in the wrong direction. Well, I would assume they were at least. The other dragons were making their way in this direction at least somewhat. These two were just walking in the opposite direction. Almost as if they starting coming this way, got lost, and turned around to go back where they came from. I had to laugh. Fucking idiots.

"Iron Dragon's Lance!" Both of my arms turned into lances and stretched towards them. I felt them slam into their bodies pushing them to the ground. Yeah, this pair was certainly stupid. When they got back up though I was pretty screwed. The bastards worked together. I watched as they looked at each other. The one on the right had a light hide with a white fog surrounding its partner had a black hide with a black fog. The black one was the one that started their offense. It opened its mouth and a black ball started to form. What the fuck was that? The white one took notice as well because it joined its partner in the fight. It opened its mouth and started to form a white ball. They faced each other and pushed the ball out to collide into each other. Okay, I clearly had to take this shit down before something could happen.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Iron and steal formed and crashed into them. They growled out ferociously, but their attack didn't halt. Shit. Their attack grew to be the size of a watermelon. I was sure it packed a hefty punch too. I stood there waiting for them to release their attack so I could successfully dodge it. My eyes never strayed away from these two beasts. They were easily going to be the hardest fight out of all of them. I could hear the other two beasts in the background and knew that the other mages were winning their battles. Once I was done here I knew I would have to go up against them. After going against three beasts alone has actually taken its toll on me. I wasn't sure, even with this enormous amount of power coming from the stone inside of me, was going to be enough to take them down too. Especially the blonde one, that was one of the only things the other part of me inside was trying hard to protect. It didn't want me to lay a finger on her. It made me want to even more though. I couldn't let the weaker side of me win in this fight of power.

Finally! They released their attack and I ran as fast as I could over towards the trees near them. "Iron Dragon Spear!" I allowed my arms to form a lance and make its way over to the beasts again, but this time the ends were those of spears. I made contact with their bodies and felt the spear go through the thick hide. They roared in anger and pain when I made impact. "Iron Dragon Saw!" I switched the spears to rotating saws hopefully causing more damage to their body. The fog started to disappear. I had to be cautious. I didn't know what would happen with their second form of defense? I pulled my saws away to get my next attack ready. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" I went back to where I was standing before their attack hit. There was a clearing now there. They took down at least a dozen trees. I'm glad I made it away before it hit me. Ha! I would have surely lost this fight if that happened. We can't have that.

The fog was completely gone now, but the attack had no affect on them. There was a bright light that floated around them. The white dragon was protecting them with a shield of sorts. What was the black one doing? The shadows around me started to get thicker. He was controlling them! They were starting to form into spears. The moonlight created my own shadow and it worried me to know that it could control the shadows. Would it be able to control the shadows of people? Would it be able to take control of mine? "Iron Dragon's Secret Art! Karma Demon Iron God Sword!" I shoved myself away from the shadows before any damage could be down and slammed my swords into them. I pushed into their hide through there the throat hoping that this would be my last attack against them. It worked.

I already started to see their bodies start to fall. I knew I had won this fight. Before their body had a chance to turn to sand and release their stones I started to walk towards them. I didn't expect what happened next though. One of the black shadows that the black one formed into a spear shot up. I heard the swish in the air and then immediately felt the pain. It went through my chest. I fell to my knees. My power was gone. My strength was gone. I could feel the blood coming out of me and knew that I wasn't going to live through this. My mind wasn't clouded with power anymore. The stone must have been taken out of me. That's probably what pushed through my chest.

 **(AN: I'm listening to Awake and Alive by Skillet….it was a large motivation from this)**

"Gajeel!" I heard her voice. The only voice that mattered to me was calling out to me. I felt despair and regret. I wish I had told her how I felt for her sooner. I would have had more time with her if I had. She was everything to me. I knew that I wanted to be there for her, but fate was cruel. Any time, no, every time I've ever had that was a good thing it's been taken away from me. Whatever brought me to this planet was playing a cruel joke with me. I apparently wasn't allowed to be happy. She would have made me happy though. She would have given me someone to protect, to cherish. I would have always been there for her. I would have asked her to be my wife, my mate. I would have given her a family. We would have given her a daughter. I would have spoiled her. Fuck, I would have killed every man that looked her way. If they looked anything like Bunny I would have to hide her from the world.

I laughed out loud. I could see the group of people around me, but it was only one pair of eyes I stared into. Those brown doe like eyes were large and blood shot. I hated that I was the one making her sad. "I'm sorry." It was a gargled mess, but I had to apologize to her for fate. Blood started to pool out of my mouth.

"Don't talk! Wendy!" I heard the fear in her voice. I must have looked as bad as I felt. Wendy wasn't with us, why was she calling her?

"Relax Blondie! I brought her! Fuck, what the hell happened to him? He looks like hell!" I heard Laxus' voice followed by Wendy's shriek. She ran over to me I immediately felt warm pressure all over my chest. I started to lose concentration. I closed my eyes and just listened to what was going on around me. It was the only thing I could do for now.

"He's lost a lot of blood. I can heal the wounds, but without giving him blood I don't know if it will make any difference." Wendy spoke softly. Even with my heightened senses I was having trouble hearing her. It could have also been that I felt my heart pumping harder than it should have which was very distracting. "We need to get him back to the guild so I can help him!"

"Laxus, can you take them back?" Bunny's voice was broken and it tore my heart to shreds. She was the light in this dark world. She couldn't sound like that.

"I'm sorry Luce. I can take Wendy back, but if I were to take him back he would not make the journey. My magic would easily do him in. We need to find another way."

"Leo!" The lion spirit came out with his head hung. "Can you take him? I know it's against the rules, but I can't lose him! Please! I am begging you!"

"I'm sorry princess, I can't. That is beyond breaking the rules. Virgo almost lost her key when she unknowingly did it with Natsu over there. I can't. I wish I could." I watched her. She was devastated, crying out and holding herself almost as if she was trying to hold herself together. "Princess, I know that your magic is low, but could you hold open Pegasus?

"There's no way, I don't have the magic to do it." She looked completely lost.

"Perhaps I can help, Loke, it there a way I can power Pegasus?" I heard Natsu ask the pervert spirit.

"Yes! Princess, call out Pegasus and pull Gajeel on with you. Natsu sit behind her and put your hands on her back here and here." I did not like the fact that Flame Brain was going to be touching my woman, but damn, what could I do about it right now? I wish I could just tune them out. "Princess this is going to hurt, a lot, but you need to stay focused on Pegasus. Do not let your focus falter. Do you think you can handle this?" I didn't hear her say anything and my eyes were too heavy now to look at her so I had no idea what was going to happen now. I felt strong arms grab me and put me on the horse. I didn't even know she summoned the winged horse already. "Natsu, you need to pump your magic into her. I know it's going to burn her but she can take it. She has to if she wants him to live."

"Laxus, take Wendy back. Be ready when we get there, okay? It's going to take at least two hours to get there for us! Erza, wrap up the stones and make sure no one else touches them. We will have to look at them at the guild! Okay, let's go. Ready Natsu?"

"I'm sorry Luce, this is going to really hurt." The next thing I knew she was screaming in pain. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No Natsu, you can't! I'll be okay. I just didn't expect what it would feel like. I just need to ignore it and focus on Pegasus. Let's go!" I felt the horse kick off of the ground and us take off.

 **AN: At least the stone is out of him, right? I had a little fun with this chapter. Next chapter will be more lovey, I promise Hope you liked it! I'm sorry for mistakes….I really don't want to reread it again. Perhaps I should get a beta? ^_^ Maybe I wouldn't get so distracted. I go to type more story and get distracted by Facebook, Reddit, music, and my damn cat. One of these days I will just shut out the world and write, but it hasn't happened yet. I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow or later tonight. Depends on when I get home.**


	15. Connections

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 15: Connections**

As soon as we hit down I felt Natsu go to grab me and carry me. "No, Natsu, take him, I can walk." His fire was hell and I could feel the burns on my back. Laxus and Wendy came running out of the guild to help bring us in.

"I'm not going to let you go right now Luce. I know you're in pain and I know it is my fault. I'm so sorry Luce!" I heard a growl from Gajeel, but his eyes were still closed.

"Lucy! Gajeel!" I heard Wendy's startled cry. "Laxus bring him to the infirmary so I can heal him." We all ran towards the infirmary, me still in Natsu's arms. Porlyusica was there as well as Master. I heard her tell Laxus to put him on the bed while she started to get the blood transfusions ready. I was placed on the next bed over and was able to watch what was going on. I heard Wendy's frantic talking while her hands started to glow against Gajeel's wounds. I felt the pain making me feel fuzzy. I was starting to get disoriented. I wanted to pay attention to what was going on, but it was proving to be difficult. The last thing I noticed before slipping into unconsciousness was the tube hooked to the bag of blood going into Gajeel. I hope he will be all right. I can't lose him.

"Bunny?" The call of my name was soft. I groaned. I didn't want to get up. There was a dull ache on my back. "Bunny?" The voice sounded again. I went to look over at his voice, the voice I was afraid I would never hear again. He was awake, which meant he would be okay. Thank Mavis. I went to turn over to look at him, but as soon as I moved I felt pain radiate from my back all over my body. A moan of pain slipped out of my mouth and I decided to stick my head back into the pillow. There would be no moving yet. "Fuck Bunny, I'm sorry." I felt the back of his hand graze my face and I leant into his touch. The bed next to my dipped and I felt him start to lie down gently next to me.

"Should you be up and moving right now?" He chuckled and nuzzled his face into my neck. I hummed in appreciation when he started to kiss and nibble on my neck. It's been an emotional twenty-four hours and I would love to be with him right now, but there was no way. I didn't think I could move right now and I'm sure he shouldn't have been out of bed. He was on death's door last night. I closed my eyes with emotional turmoil. While he kissed my neck I twisted my face so our lips could touch instead. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay!" I felt the tears start to fall from my eyes, but he wasn't going to allow it to continue. His hands wiped the tears away.

"There will be none of that! Don't cry Bunny. I'm okay, well, for the most part. I feel like I've been hit by a train a few times, but I'll feel better soon enough. It's you that I'm worried about right now. I know you're in pain." He kissed me again. This was the gentlest I've ever known him to be. Not once did he cause me pain. "It's still really early. Wendy was working late into the night. She was low on magic and couldn't take care of you last night. She was devastated. Porlyusica gave you some pain meds and a salve for your back so you would be able to rest peacefully throughout the night. Wendy will be here first thing to heal you up."

"Good, it hurts like hell! Stupid Natsu and his stupid fire." I giggled a little wincing at the movement. "I can't even say that. I need to thank him for what he's done for me, for us. I can't even imagine how he felt last night. I know the last thing he would ever want to do was hurt me. Maybe I'll buy him some food. He'll definitely love that." Gajeel growled low. It didn't sound threatening against me, but it did sound like there was a threat behind it.

"As much as I hate the idea of you two together, you're right. He is your best friend and because of him I am alive. I think you should do something for him. I will thank him in my own way. For now though, why don't we get some more sleep? I nodded and allowed him to nuzzle his face into my neck. His presence allowed me to fall into a comfortable slumber that was interrupted far too soon.

There was a tingling on my back that felt uncomfortable, not painful, but not pleasant either. I groaned at the feeling. "It's alright Bunny, she's just healing you."

"I'll be done in a little while Lucy. I'm sorry I couldn't do this last night. Gajeel took a lot more magic than I expected." She sniffled with unshed tears with her confession.

"Sweety, don't blame yourself! If it weren't for you he'd be dead right now. You do not need to apologize for anything! We owe you so much Wendy. You help us all the time. You never need to apologize. When I'm better and you're up for it we need to go get some cakes and go shopping. I can buy you a pretty new dress and we can get our hair done by Cancer. How does that sound?" She squealed in response excited for the plans.

"I would love to Lucy! Thank you! Thank you! You should be feeling better now. Try moving and let me know if you feel some tightness." I went to move, but Gajeel grabbed my arm and kept me there. I looked over at him confused.

"Wendy, can we have a moment?" I looked over at her and noticed the deep red blush. Am I missing something? She nodded her head slowly then ran from the room closing the door on her way out.

"What did I –." I was going to finish with miss, but his lips crushed into mine. It was full of desperation. He flipped me on my back. I was terrified for a second that I was going to feel pain, but none came. I breathed a sigh of relief, which allowed his tongue to enter my mouth and intertwine with my own. I moaned at his welcomed intrusion. "Gajeel!" I cried out when his body pressed against mine. I tried to push him away. We were in the infirmary and he was still healing. We couldn't do this here. Someone could walk in! I ignored my attempt to push him away and kissed his way down my neck.

"Do you really want me to stop Bunny? I don't want to, but if you want me to then I will." His actions didn't reflect his words in the slightest. The bindings that were covering me up were cut off when Wendy healed me so I was already topless. He took full advantage of this. His mouth dropped down to my breast bringing my nipple into his mouth. I gasped in appreciation to the attention his mouth was giving me. I arched myself grinding my hips into his. I knew we should stop, but I truly didn't want to.

"You will be able to tell if someone is coming, right?" He grunted and slightly nodded at my question clearly not wanting to let go off the breast in his talented mouth. I started to run my hands against his back pushing him further into me. Instead of grinding myself into him again he pulled up, slightly away from me. I pouted at him and whined about the distance between us. He chuckled at my reaction. He kneelt on the back of the bed his knees in-between mine. I lifted myself up leaning on my elbows watching him strip off his shirt.

"Silly Bunny, I'm just helping you out." He came back down to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I went to kiss him back, but it didn't last nearly as long as I thought it would. As soon as I started to react he had already pulled his lips off of my lips and down to my jaw. He nibbled across my jawline and continued his pattern south. He didn't focus on my breasts this time. Instead, he allowed his tongue to drag down the valley between the two all the way to my belly button. He nibbled gently on my belly button until I was squirming. He blew at the wet skin making me cry out in anticipation.

"Gajeel! Stop teasing me!" I felt his fingertips graze the inside of my knees pushing my legs up. He pushed my legs further apart and dragged his fingers up my thighs lightly touching the one place I wanted him to touch more than anything! "Gajeel!" I cried out again when his light touch turned more into a caress. My skirt and underwear were still on. My hands made their way down to take them off, but his hands stopped me. With one hand he was able to trap both of my hands against the bed.

"I don't think so Bunny." He had an evil smirk on his face that sent chills up my spine. It was when his teeth nibbled on my clit through my underwear I knew I was going to have difficulty keeping quiet. The whole guild was going to know what we were up to. His hand met his mouth and pushed my underwear out of the way. I felt his thumb start to make small circles on my clit while his tongue slowly started to penetrate me. It was amazing. That stud of his ran across my inner walls making me shiver in delight. I wanted to scream his name to the heavens when he went down on me, but I was going to have to restrain myself. I had to be quiet! He stopped and pulled away from me growling and looking at the door. "Damnit! Fun time is over. Apparently there are other things we need to talk about. They're all coming up. Here."

His shirt was in my hands. Did he expect me to wear it? I mean, I was topless and had no idea where my shirt was. Probably destroyed. I didn't have time to think about it because I even heard their footsteps coming up the stairs. I threw the shirt on and sat up in the bed. Gajeel leaned over on the bed and kissed me. Almost reassuring me that everything would be all right. I had to laugh when I heard Laxus clear his throat. I looked over at him and smiled widely. He had a scowl on his face, but still winked at me. My blush matched Erza's hair.

"Have I missed something?" I looked over at Erza who was looking between Laxus and me. "Is there an inside joke I haven't been told?" Laxus boomed in laughter and I giggled at her question.

"No Erza, it's nothing. What can I do for you guys?" The last one in was Master.

"It was I that wanted to speak to you, but I want to speak to everyone. Can you meet me in my office in about fifteen minutes? We were just coming in to see if you two were up and doing okay. I'm glad to see you are. Now I will gather the others and we will discuss what we know about these stones and anything we know about the creator of them.

"Yes sir. We will be there soon." Master walked out with Erza trailing behind him. "Laxus?" He walked over to us and dropped a heavy hand on Gajeel's shoulder while his other hand held my face gently.

"Do me a favor and don't get hurt again. I don't like it. You're both like siblings to me and I don't like the idea of losing either of you." He let go of me and dropped his other hand on Gajeel's other shoulder. "We almost lost you yesterday and if you ever do that again. If you ever hurt Luce again I will kill you myself. I will bring you back from the grave and kill you! The look on her face shattered me and I will not look at that again." He had a small smile on his face so I knew he was half kidding with the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"We should get going if we want to get in there before everyone else does." I got up, grabbed some clean clothes that was on the counter for me and walked over to the bathroom to change really quickly. I really wanted to take a shower though. Once we were done with this meeting my bathroom was going to be seeing a lot of me. "Alright, let's go!" Laxus must have already left because Gajeel was just sitting there waiting for me. I threw his shirt at him and walked out of the door headed to the Master's office. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Jellal.

"How are you two feeling?" Jellal smiled warmly at us and allowed us to walk into the room.

"We're good Jellal, thank you. Master, who all is coming?" Master was setting up the communication lacrima on his desk when I was asking. My guess was for Rogue. He had to take care of the guild while Sting was still missing, but I'm sure he would want to know what was going on still.

"Rogue has some news about Sting that he wanted to share as well. Apparently he has been spotted while one of his other guildmates was out on a job. We're just waiting on Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna."

"Don't forget the Exceeds!" I heard Happy's voice while he flew through the door with Pantherlily shaking his head clearly amused.

"They could never forget us Happy!" There was hot head and mister wanna be cool. I smiled softly at my best friend when he walked in the door holding Lisanna's hand. I hope they are together. "What do we know Gramps?" Master ignored his question while he called Rogue.

"Is everyone there now?" Rogue's calm voice filled the room. I saw Master nod his head at him and then allowed Erza to do the speaking.

"From what we've gathered already the rocks are tied into the elements. They seem to affect the dragon slayers only though. I can grab them, but they can't. I think it is similar to an etherion. It allows the user of the stone have a power amp. However, I'm still confused why the stone only affected Gajeel. Natsu ran over to us carrying the purple stone and Cobra grabbed the red one." She paused to think about the situation.

"Perhaps the stones are tied into a specific type of element. Gajeel grabbed the green stone because we were up against a beast that used earth magic. It was the same as Gajeels. If Natsu would have picked up the red stone that was giving the fire beast it's magic then it would have caused him to react the same way?" It was just a theory, but I couldn't think of any other reason it wouldn't work that way. Why else would the stone not react to someone like Erza or me? Everyone thought about what I said, but it was Rogue that responded.

"I think she is right, master can you do an experiment there for me? It will be very dangerous, but it would somewhat prove the theory." I hope he wasn't suggesting the slayers take the stones and see what would happen. I couldn't deal with Gajeel being that way again. Once was enough for me.

"What do we need to do Rogue?"

"If Lucy is correct, which I think she is then the slayers in your office will be able to touch all of the stones, but one. For example, Gajeel should be able to grab all except the green one and Natsu the red." He was about to say more when Erza cut in.

"The yellow stone was used with the lightning beast, so I would assume the same concept with Laxus." She put the stones out on the table in front of all of us. I saw the slayers take a step forward, but their eyes lingered on the one stone each of them couldn't touch. "What is wrong with you guys?" Erza pushed them all back again.

"I don't think this is a good idea. If they felt the same way I did just now I don't think I could just reach out and grab them without grabbing the one associated with me. It's like the stone is calling out to me. It'll be near impossible not to grab it. It's taking everything in me not to right now." Laxus and Gajeel had an arm on Natsu knowing full well that his restraint was much less controlled than the other two.

"How about we do it in turns? When the one is doing it the certain stone will be taken away and the other slayers will be sitting down. Does that sound a little more manageable?" I hoped my idea would be helpful and it must have since everyone smiled at me.

"That sounds great Luce! I want to go first!" Of course Natsu wanted to go first. I swear this guy was nuts. Master motioned for the others to sit down while Natsu grabbed at the now six stones sitting on the table. None of them held any affect. When the other slayers did the same exercise they received the same results. My theory must have been correct.

"Rogue?" Everyone looked over at me. "Each beast we fought had a matching colored fog around it and when Gajeel took the stone his eyes turned into a glowing green, what was the color of the mist that pulled Sting in again?" Rogue's eyes got large for a moment contemplating my train of thought.

"It was purple Lucy, but the beast you guys fought that had the purple fog used wind magic, correct?" I frowned at him. He was right that wouldn't make sense. Why would the purple affect Sting then? Unless we need to think of the mist differently!

"You said that you felt drawn to the purple mist right?" He nodded at me urging me to continue. "Well there was no stone that time, right? If I remember correctly they held a dark blue crystal, but no stone. What if the purple mist came from the user itself? The one who can create these stones and beasts? His purple mist could be universal to the point of brainwashing. I mean when Gajeel had the stone in him it was like it wasn't him anymore. It was just a power hungry killer. The crystal doesn't make sense though. Where exactly was the crystal again?"

"The man was wearing the crystal. You may be right though Lucy. I would assume if the man could make the stones that can power beasts and amp magic in the slayers he could basically get to the slayers with his power. Almost like he could warp their minds. If this is true then we need to be very careful right now. Your theory goes hand in hand with what I wanted to bring up about Sting. Yesterday a team was out on a mission when they ran into Sting. They were thrilled that he was okay and was going to see why he wasn't coming straight to the guild. His eyes, like Gajeel's, were different though. They were glassed over and purple. They said it was like he wasn't even there. He completely ignored them. When they pushed for answers and tried to force him home he attacked them. One hit of his light magic and they were knocked out. Next thing they knew he was gone and they were in the town's hospital." He ducked his head down. "It seems that we need to be very cautious. These stones mixed with the dragon slayer magic has the capacity to take out an entire village and much more."

This was definitely a lot to think about. The slayers should stay with each other and really shouldn't go on any missions. Not when this guy was out there. Who else would be able to bring him down though? Damn! We needed to come up with some sort of plan to take him out and get Sting back. I looked over at Gajeel. I wanted to go home.

"Alright, thank you Rogue. I will try and come up with a game plan. For now though no slayer is to go on a job by themselves. If a job must be done then bring at least one other slayer. This includes you Laxus. At least two slayers in each job, is that understood?" We all agreed with the master. "We will get Rogue back to the Saber's! At least we know he is unharmed right now which makes me think they need the slayers for something and doesn't want to get rid of them. That at least plays in our favor." The master sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Alright brats, get out of my office. Lucy and Gajeel I want you two to get rest today. No jobs for a few days!" I huffed at him, but nodded anyway. Gajeel just shrugged.

"Do you want to come home with me and Pantherlily Bunny? You can take a bath there if you want? Plus, I didn't get to finish what I wanted to do earlier." He winked over at me and I smiled over at him grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the office door. I could see the disgusted look on Laxus's face, the embarrassed face on Erza's, the smirk on Grays, and the confused look on Natsu's face. Lisanna was behind him giggling. Maybe she would explain it to him, but I wouldn't be around to find out.

"Bye guys!"

 **AN: Tada! I have no excuse for it being late. I wanted to watch all of the Harry Potters and still be social over the weekend** **It just didn't work out the way I planned. I'm sorry and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. Sting

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 16: Sting**

"Bunny?" She grumbled, but didn't wake up. "Bunny." I nudged her this time to force her to wake up. I knew that she would go back to sleep if I forced her to wake up right now so it didn't exactly matter.

"Fuck off." Who knew that this woman would be so cruel in the morning? I laughed finding the whole situation light hearted. I smirked for a moment then shrugged and decided to just leave her a note. She won't remember even swearing at me so, meh. Besides, I wore her out pretty well last night. She won't be waking up for a while yet. I got my shit together and started making my way to the door and froze. I have never had a lock on my door because I was never concerned with the safety of a stupid little device, but that's because I knew I could take anything on myself. She was strong, but didn't have the same dragon senses I had and could sleep through just about anything when she was tired enough. I would worry about her if there weren't even a lock on the door. I grabbed the door handle and decided for the first time in my life to put a lock on the door. I would do anything to keep this girl protected, even if it came down to my life. Surely, a simple lock would do the trick. I laughed at my own thoughts thinking if someone wanted to get in then a lock would do nothing. Perhaps I would talk to the green haired book worm and see if he can write some runes later.

I haven't lifted weights in over a week. Bunny was throwing my whole schedule out of whack. On the other hand, she has been working out with Titania while I was at the guild drinking. I probably shouldn't blame her. I was almost to the guild when I came to a dead stop. What the fuck? I sniffed the air over and over again to confirm the scent in the area. It was Sting. His scent was lingering around the guild. It was pretty strong too. He must have been lingering around for a short while. Pulling out the communication lacrima I considered who to call. Another slayer would be able to help me track him down. It didn't take long to see a very cranky Laxus on the other end.

"What?" He did not sound pleased that I was calling him which I found highly pleasing. I had to suppress my smirk when I heard a woman behind him asking who was calling so early. Apparently he finally nailed Cana. It didn't take much, but I had to wonder if her father knew. Laxus was labeled a player; her father wasn't going to be pleased with their new found love.

"You need to get your ass to the guild, now! Sting is around. His scent it still strong in the area." His eyes widened in surprise and then he gave a short nod.

"I'll be there in a minute." The communication lacrima shut off and I started to jog around the outside of the guild. I heard thunder crash from the other side of the building before I even made it around the guild and ran the rest of the way back over to Laxus. I sniffed the air in one direction while he did the other side.

"I think it's coming from this direction." I pointed to my right. "Isn't that the direction Flame Brain lives?" He furrowed his brow trying to consider what I said. I pulled the communication lacrima back out and allowed my magic to call the little flamer. I groggy looking Natsu answered with what appeared to be firey drool hanging from his mouth. How is that even possible?

"Iron Face? What the hell do you need?" He suddenly became alert and his eyes became wide. "Is Luce okay?" His frantic emotion filled question made my blood boil. He had no right thinking I couldn't keep her protected from danger. He needed to back the fuck off when it came to her. I will not share her with the other slayers. I had to mentally calm myself down. She would never allow me to do that anyway. She loved them just as much as they loved her. I knew this insecurity needed to go away. It's not like little miss innocent would ever cheat. I had to internally laugh at myself. She wasn't too innocent any longer.

"She's fine moron! We're calling you because Sting was around the guild somewhere. It smells like he went your way. Get your ass up and look around for him. We will be there shortly." Natsu's eyes widened and it seemed as if he got excited.

"Sting is coming th-" I cut his sentence off by cutting the communication lacrima off. We didn't have time to chit chat. He needed to get off his ass and find him with us. Laxus started to sprint towards Natsu's direction. It took me half a second to follow him. This whole thing was much more trouble than it was worth. What was all of this shit for? What did these bastards want to happen?

"What do you think Sting wishes to accomplish coming here?" Laxus' voice pulled me from my own thoughts.

"I don't know. We need to get to him and try to figure it out. Do you think he is stronger now, like I was with the stone in me?"

"I don't know, I fucking hope not! There has to be more to this then we know though. Rogue said he was being controlled so we need to tread lightly. As soon as we got closer we heard commotion. Natsu must have found Sting and they were fighting. We heard a loud crash and looked at each other in worry. "Fuck, we need to be faster." I pushed with some of my magic to increase my speed. Laxus was still easily faster than me, but we kept a good pace together. There was fire around the surrounding area, but we didn't see the two in question. Where would they have gone?

As we got closer I felt pity for Natsu. I saw Happy flying in and out of their home gathering what he possibly could, but the house itself was engulfed in flames. I wish I had Lily with me to help.

"I got this! I'm going to go get Juvia!" Happy called out to us knowing that Natsu would most likely need us more than him we took his word for it and tried smelling the air for the two dragon slayers.

"All I can smell in this is fire, do you see them anywhere?" Laxus looked around for any sign of them. It seemed as if he couldn't smell them either because his face started morphing into one of complete frustration. "Damnit! I can't smell them either. They couldn't have gone far though! Gajeel head in that direction and I will head in this direction. Call out if you find anything."

I started sprinting in the way I was told to go to try and find any inkling of the two idiots. They were certainly more trouble than they were worth. Maybe they killed each other. I wasn't that lucky. Annoying little pests. I didn't seriously want them to be dead, I was just angry that my workout was disturbed and that the two annoying dragon slayers seemed to always get themselves into trouble. I kept a keen eye on everything around me and couldn't smell them at all. I don't think I am going to the right way. They weren't over here.

"Gejeel!" I heard Laxus shout out towards me. It was more of an urgent call that struck me as concerning. I ran as fast as I could in their direction. The forest around me started to get darker. There was more fire and ash. Half of the forest was burning down. The fight couldn't have lasted long. How could it have possibly have gotten to this point? Their fight couldn't have been this powerful in the short time it took for Laxus and me to run over here. I finally made my way to the now clearing. The trees were uprooted and both individuals were on the ground completely unconscious. They looked like they both went through hell and back. Both of them were covered in burns and had singed clothes and hair.

"We need to get them both to Wendy. I will call Freed to get them in some ruins just incase they are both being controlled. I'll have Master call Rogue too." I grabbed a hold of Natsu while Laxus took Rogue and we started to make our way to the guild.

"Good morn- Oh Mavis! What happened? Is that Sting? Are they alive?" Mira ran over to us with worry in her eyes.

"Mira, call Master and Wendy and get them here as soon as possible." She nodded and ran back over to the bar.

"No need to call me Mira, I am already here." Master walked out of the office. "Bring them to the infirmary boys. We need to be very cautious with these two. Sting was certainly here for a reason. It is not by chance that he came to Fairy Tail."

I watched as Erza appeared into the communication device. What the hell, she was supposed to call the squirt! "Erza! Can you get Wendy and come to the guild right away?"

"Yes, I was just leaving to wake up Lucy, but I can do that instead. Is everything alright?" Her bringing up Bunny caught my attention. I wonder if she knew that Bunny was at my house and not at hers. It's probably the best that Erza couldn't find out. She was always on me about protecting her. It was rather annoying too.

"Sting and Natsu are in the infirmary and we need to keep them there. We need Wendy to heal them though. Please hurry." Mira had an edge of urgency to her statement knowing she still had to call Freed and she didn't want the Dragon Slayers to get away.

"Yes! I will be there as quickly as I can. Bye Mira." Erza disappeared and Mira pulsed her magic to call out Freed. I didn't miss the nervousness coming off of her. There was a small blush on her face as well.

"Mira? What can I do for you?" Freed smiled at her. I wonder when they were going to come out to everyone. I'm pretty sure everyone already knew that they were together.

"Freed can you please come to the guild? We need your ruins around the infirmary." He apparently didn't need any more explanation, which I was thankful for because we were already wasting time. Laxus was playing babysitter upstairs, but it didn't seem the idiots would wake up any time soon. I really didn't want to find out if I was wrong though. The guild door opened and I looked over expecting to see Wendy. It was Bunny. She smiled over at me and it just melted my heart. I loved her. I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her. She sighed in appreciation and I couldn't help, but to bury my face between her neck and shoulder nuzzling my face into her hair. She started giggling at me, but I didn't care.

"You realize that you are purring at me, right?" I growled at her. She shouldn't make fun of my love for her.

"Shut up Bunny." I heard someone squeal behind us and looked over at Mira with eyes in her eyes. Damn Demon. The guild door opened again before I could snap at the demon and Wendy came rushing in with Titania.

"What's going on Gaj?" I frowned at her. I didn't have the time to talk to her about it. She is smart though; if she followed us she will figure it out. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. She smiled at me and I knew that she understood that I couldn't exactly explain what was going on.

"Go on upstairs Squirt. Laxus is up there waiting for you already. Freed is on his way too. Mira can you send him up when he gets here?" She nodded at us and we made our way to the infirmary. I could feel Bunny tense next to me and I squeezed her hand again to reassure her.

"It's about time, I hate playing babysitter!" Bunny stopped in the doorway completely tense and Wendy gasped at the sight of the two of them. They really did look horrible. There must have been some sort of explosion that did this type of damage to the two of them. If it weren't for the fact that their magic was already close to fire and light and full of damaging properties, they probably would not have survived. With a little Squirt doing though, they'd be fine. The concern was directed towards why Sting was here.

"Squirt?" She was standing near Sting ready to start healing him, but stopped when I called her out. "Perhaps it would be better sorted to start healing Natsu first. If Sting is still under control then he will be more difficult to contain and if he has a crystal or stone in him then he will be near impossible to hold down. It may be safer to heal him when Freed gets here."

"You are right Gajeel. Heal Natsu first my dear girl." Master looked at me as if he was proud at me. I couldn't deny that it made me feel pride for being apart of this family. I watched as Wendy did what she could with the gashes and burns on Natsu, realistically, the burns probably wouldn't even hurt him. He did more damage with burns to himself than anything else. It would be weird to not see him with some sort of burn on him. It was the gashes that were troublesome.

"Freed's here." Mira walked into the infirmary with Freed right behind her. I wasn't going to mention that their hands were linked, but I saw Laxus smile a little at it as well. No one else seemed to take notice. "Just call me if you guys need anything, alright?" Mira didn't even wait for a response as she took her leave.

"Where would you guys like me to make my ruins? I can do it around the room itself, or I can do it around the beds?" He pulled his sword out waiting for a reply.

"Freed, please do both. I would like for you to do one around both beds. We are still not sure why Sting was here, but he went for Natsu. He may have done something to corrupt him. I would rather be safe than to put anyone in danger." Freed started to put the ruins around the beds.

"Why both? Wouldn't putting it on the beds be enough?" Laxus looked at his grandfather like he was insane.

"It's double protection. They are both very strong mages. If for some reason they get through the first we would surely know about it and be able to stop them before they could possibly get through the second." Bunny answered for the Master and he smiled up at her.

"Very smart Lucy. You truly are one of our most intelligent mages here. It is exactly, what she says. Personally, I think I am giving them far too much credit though. I highly doubt that they will be getting out of the first set. Even if Freed makes the rules simple for them, they will most likely not figure it out and we need answers.

After the ruins were in place Wendy started to heal Sting. "There is something blocking me from healing him." She seemed discouraged after her continuous failed attempts. I grabbed her when I saw Sting move. It was probably me being over protective, but I didn't want to see the squirt get herself hurt. Plus, if I didn't protect her Bunny would be upset. He started to groan and then growl. The growl was weak, but it was still threatening. As soon as his eyes opened we had our answer. He was still being controlled. His eyes were a light purple and unfocused. It was like he wasn't even looking at us, but through us.

"What is wrong with him?" Natsu caught me off guard. I wasn't even aware that he had woken up. He was starting at Sting completely distraught. He had emotions on his face that I've never seen on him before. It was a look of sympathy. I watched as he slowly got off of the bed to go over to the other man.

"Natsu, you can't go over there." I watched as Bunny entered the ruins and put her hands on his shoulders to keep him in his hidden prison. I felt the breath in my chest freeze. She had put herself in unnecessary danger and I was not happy about it. Apparently Laxus wasn't either because he also entered the small space or grabbed the girl away from Natsu ripping her away from his grasp. He was growling wildly at Natsu trying to challenge him over her. I didn't like this. Wendy walked away from me feeling every muscle in my body tense up. I was ready to rip off someone's head. Natsu stared at us completely baffled. I sighed letting at least some of the tension roll off of me. It didn't get to leave for long though.

My head whipped over to the other bed when Sting's growls began getting fiercer. He jumped out and slammed into the invisible ruins. Natsu did the same to try and intercept the light dragon slayer. They both slammed into their ruin wall and fell back into their beds.

"What the fuck!" Natsu yelled at us. He clearly couldn't understand why he was being contained. It was reassuring that the ruins worked though.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but we had to be precautious. Keep in mind we had no idea what had happened between you and Sting. We didn't want to take a chance for either of you getting out. Hopefully you can tell us what happened now that we know you are fine and he can't get out." Master smiled at the idiot reassuringly. As soon as he was told what was going on his toothy goofy grin reappeared on his face and sat back on the bed much more calmly.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure. Light bulb and Metal Face called me and told me that Sting was near me so I got up and went to leave my house. As soon as I opened my door he was there. He automatically attacked me, which I defended. Shit! Is Happy okay?" His eyes got wide as he looked around the room looking for his little buddy.

"He's okay, he was getting Juvia. Your house on the other hand isn't in good shape. You may be looking for a new place to live. He should be here eventually." He looked completely depressed now. I understood, if it were my house I'd be devastated.

"You can stay at my place Natsu. You can be there as long as you need it." Natsu looked at her in shock and then smiled lovingly at her. I growled at him killing that look immediately.

"Let's get back to the story, huah!" Bunny giggled at my hostility Laxus being respectful, let go of her. At least he understood my frustration.

"Right, well our magic collided and made an explosion. He went to run away and I chased after him. Once I caught up to him and he did it again. I don't remember anything after that."

It was worrying that Sting had given up trying to get out. He was just sitting there staring at nothing. It was slightly horrifying. "Sting?" Master called out to him and he did nothing. Three times the master called out to him. The third time Sting looked over. His eyes were dazed, but at least he was looking at him. "Sting do you know where you are?" He nodded his head slowly, but didn't say anything. "Are you being controlled?" He blinked, but didn't make any indication that he was going to answer the question. "Sting, are you being controlled?" He looked down dropping his head, but still didn't exactly answer the question. Perhaps he couldn't. "Do you have a crystal or a stone in you?" He looked at the master and tilted his head. His eyes closed and he sighed. We weren't going to get much out of him. Sting lay back on the bed and turned away from us to rest. We weren't going to get anything else from him. At least right now.

 **AN: Feel free to give me some ideas. Anything you guys want to see. I feel like I'm not doing the story any justice now, but it's mainly because I'm not sure where I want to go with it. Plus, I'm more of a reader than a writer. I started this because I didn't have something to currently read haha. :)**


	17. Lightning

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 17: Lightning**

"This is fucking ridiculous! He is a damn dragon slayer. He can take a little pain!" I understood Laxus' frustration. We were all on edge with Sting being held prisoner here. He had tried destroying his small prison multiple times and it has only been about a day.

"Laxus, we can't do anything too drastic. It's not like he is doing this on purpose. He is being controlled." He has suggested just knocking him out a few times, but I didn't want to just keep him out for a few hours. I wanted to get information. We needed to get information. He was right though, this was becoming completely useless, and not taking action is just wasting time. Where was our guild? I mean, we always jumped in head first without even thinking about the consequences. Why are we playing it safe now? "We need to find a safer way to get information from him."

"It's not working as planned Lucy, I would have to agree with these two." Lily! Lily was on their side. How is that possible? He always had reason on his side. Maybe Gajeel paid him off with some kiwis. Bastard. He knew Lily's weaknesses too well. In all honesty, him and Happy were pretty easy to pay off. Even Carla was, but she would never admit it. Her weakness was Happy. As much as she hates that she does, but she cares for him an awful lot. I see them disappear all the time. I had to scold myself, I was getting off of topic. Back to Sting.

"I don't like the idea of hurting him to get some information. It's barbaric. We can do something else." I frowned when I had two glares directed towards me. "Both of you better wipe those right off your face before I take care of it for you!" Gajeel smirked at me while Laxus gave me a genuine smile. It was too sweet though. It instantly made me nervous. "What are you doing?" He raised his arm making it seem like he was going to stretch, but then shot lightning at me. It hit me dead on. Granted, it was more of a shock and didn't hurt, but I was still pissed off at him. Fucker had no right to shoot lightning at me.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screeched at him and started to run towards him for my attack. Unfortunately, I didn't make it too far because I was intercepted by my strong dragon slayer. "Put me down!" He lifted me up and wrapped his arms around me tight so I couldn't get away.

"I don't think so Bunny. I don't want to bury you today." Gajeel kissed the top of my head and growled at him for holding me back. I relaxed in his arms though. I did love being in them. I sense of security would wash over me anytime I was with him. I could feel his love around me, wait, did he love me? We haven't been seeing each other that long. Did I love him? I cared deeply for him, but I don't know if love is the right word yet. I thought back to how I felt when he got hurt. How I knew I would do anything to make sure he was okay. Shit! I loved him. I looked at him shocked at my inner emission. Would it scare him away if I told him?

"Oi! Rusty! Control your woman next time, eh?" Just like that he dropped me. I'm sitting on my ass on the ground while my boyfriend jumps in the air ready to pounce on fucking Sparkplug! He didn't even get too far. As soon as Sparky saw what he was doing he shot lightning at him successfully knocking his ass out.

"Seriously? Was that fucking necessary!" He smiled over at me.

"What? Should I have let him hit me? That would have hurt, I didn't want that!" The look of fake innocence on his face was priceless. Even Lily was laughing at Gajeel. Poor guy!

"Yes you should have. He doesn't own me for one and for two you would have deserved it! Lily feel free to take him home. I'm going to go have some girl time with Cana and Levy. Let me know if anything changes with Sting." Lily looked at me like I was on drugs. He looked back at Gajeel and then sighed. I knew that it would be straining to get him home, but that was his problem. I giggled as I walked out of the door.

"Levy, Cana! We need to talk, now!" They both looked over at me. Cana had a shit-eating grin on her face, probably because she was tipsy and Levy was looking at Jet as if to ask permission. Geez. These women, I loved them, but we needed to talk and they were wasting time. "Come on ladies, hop hop. It's important." They finally got up and started to follow me out the door.

"Where are we going Lu-Chan?" Levy finally caught up to me, but I didn't think that Cana ever would. I looked at her and had to laugh as she basically dragged herself down the road. I stopped for a moment to give her some time to catch up.

"I figured we would go to the baths at Fairy Hills. Does that sound okay? I can use a good soak and I didn't want the guys to overhear us."

"So it's man related! Perfect, because I have some shit to tell you Lu-bitch! Oh you're going to flip!" Cana's enthusiasm doubled as she started to briskly walk towards Fairy Hills. We even almost made it.

"Luce! Sting is talking!" Natsu dropped to the ground while Happy landed in his arms panting. Poor cat was always hauling Natsu's ass around.

"What do you mean? We were just there and he wasn't talking! I mean it hasn't even been fifteen minutes since I left."

"I know, I'm sorry. Laxus did something to –"

"If you tell me the Spark Plug zapped him until he started to talk I swear to Mavis I am going to kick his ass!" Natsu looked sheepish for a moment for he grinned. "I'm going to kill him. Not only did he do something I told him he shouldn't, but he also interrupted our girl time. I was really looking forward to a nice relaxing soak." I went to follow Natsu back towards the guild when Cana grabbed my arm.

"Lu-Lu, that's not fair! We want to spend some time with you. I haven't seen you in like two weeks!" I looked between Natsu and Cana. I was truly needed there, but I wanted to be there. I was torn with what to do.

"Gajeel was the one who asked me to get you if that helps." It really did. If it were Gajeel who was asking for me I would want to be there more. Damnit. I looked at Cana with a sad smile.

"Damnit! He has a damn tight ass leash on you doesn't he! I guess I can compete with his dick."

"Cana!" Levy's face was bright red and Natsu looked utterly disgusted. I had to smirk at her. Honestly, she was right. He would always win.

"Whatever, run along, Lu-Bitch. I still love you. Actually, I'll go with. I have a bone to pick with him anyway. How about we do breakfast tomorrow? We can meet at that one café, what was its name?" I shrugged not sure what place she was talking about. We both looked at Levy hoping she remembered.

"Are you talking about Crave? That place was super yummy and not too far from here. Is that where you guys want to go tomorrow?" We both nodded. "Alright, then how about ten thirty?"

"I want food Luce!" Natsu was starting to drool. Unfortunately for Happy Natsu's mouth was above him. He was blissfully unaware of the actions taking place until his head was wet.

"Ahh! What is this?" His eyes got large while his little hands wiped the drool off. "Eww, Lushie it's sticky. Why is it sticky?" Cana nearly lost it.

"That's what she said!" Even Levy started to laugh at the actions. Natsu looked completely confused.

"Lushie, I think he's trying to eat me. Save me! Save me!" He jumped up into my arms and started to wipe his hands and head on my chest.

"Ugh! Happy! That's disgusting! Damnit Natsu. You have ten seconds to disappear before I kill you." He shrieked and ran away as Cana and Levy were holding their stomachs from laughter. "You too Happy! You better leave. I smell like Natsu drool because of you." He jumped out of my arms and started to fly as fast as he could away. I could hear him screaming as he went.

"Natsu! Wait for me! She is going to cook me and eat me!"

"Okay ladies, let's go to the guild." I was fuming. I didn't even want to go there anymore. I wanted to go back home and take a damn bath.

As soon as we got to the guild Levy went to Jet and Cana followed me up the stairs to the slayers. I was more concerned when I heard yelling. It sounded like Sting and it sounded like he was in pain. I ran into the room and was completely shocked with what I was seeing.

Sting was trapped to the bed with Gajeel's iron bars and Laxus was shocking him in steady spurts. That's where the pained cries were coming from. However, Wendy was there too. She was standing over his head healing. "I hate to say this, but big brother please add a little more power." She looked like she was in pain. Emotionally, I'm sure. She, like me surely didn't like seeing him in pain. "I'm so sorry Sting!" She had tears streaming down her face while her hands touched his head. He was screaming louder, I could see the breaths coming in short bursts and there was blood starting to leak out of his mouth and nose. They were going to kill him.

"Stop!" Gajeel grabbed my arms and blocked my view.

"I'm sorry Bunny, but we have to get the information so we can go after these people. She thinks that she can get through the mind control, but his brain has to be otherwise occupied so unless someone wants to hop on and ride him pain is our only option." I could tell he didn't want to hurt his friend either and that he thought he was doing what was right, but it wasn't. This wasn't right. They needed to stop!

"You need to stop! You guys are going to kill him!"

"Lucy, I love you, you're my little sister, my kin, but if you can't handle this please leave. I'm not going to stop. Ready Wendy?" I could feel the fury in me start swirling. I was losing focus and felt the magic in my swell. They couldn't be doing this.

"Gajeel, stop this. Laxus, fucking back down!" I screamed at them. My anger flared. This was not a way to treat a friend, a comrade!

"Gajeel, get her out of here." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I know he wasn't happy and didn't want to force me out of the room, nor would he, but he could try. Try he did to. He tried guiding me to the door. I felt the magic take form in my hands. I sent a regulas blast his way slamming him not just into the wall, but also through the wall. I heard a grunt as he hit the ground outside. I looked at Laxus who looked at me in complete surprise.

"Laxus, stop." I noticed the blood getting thicker. Their plan may work, but it may cost Sting his life in the process. I heard him growl in warning. He's told me about being his kin, so I knew he couldn't physically hurt me. "Last warning Laxus! I will do the same to you that I did with Gajeel." Wendy was pushing harder seeing the blood coming out thicker.

"I think she is right big brother, we are putting too much-" Wendy got interrupted by our teams running into the room. As soon as Natsu saw Sting he instantly went into flames.

"What the fuck happened here!" The anger was swirling around Natsu as well me. Laxus cut off his magic and stepped away with his hands in front of him in defeat. Bickslow looked over at Sting. He looked horrified.

"What were you guys trying to even accomplish? Did Sting attack?" Bickslow looked over at Laxus alternating looking between everyone. "His soul was starting to diminish. He was close to losing his life Laxus, what exactly did you think would happen?" I was right; he would have lost his life in the process. Laxus looked ashamed and Wendy was crying harder.

"We were trying to get the mind control to stop." Wendy answered Bickslow's question. A thought struck me as odd though.

"Wait! Wendy, I thought you couldn't heal him?" That's why he was healing on his own anyway.

"When Laxus started to hit him with lightning to get him to talk he started to scream. I could feel a barrier disappear around him though so I wanted to try. When it worked I thought that maybe I could get rid of it completely. I think I got some of it. It definitely not as strong as it was, but it is still there." Before I could say anything else a very angry Gajeel came in the room.

"What the fuck Lucy!" Damn, it's my name now. He must be really angry. I looked down and stepped back a little. I didn't want to hurt him and I truly didn't want to slam him into a wall. I didn't want him to get hurt. Just a little stunned. I felt like I was going to cry. There was so much emotion swirling inside of me. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself in check. I backed up a little further. I felt my back hit a wall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you guys to hurt him. I acted on action. I'm sorry for you getting hurt in the process, but I'm not sorry it happened. If you guys would have continued he wouldn't be alive right now." He looked back at Wendy, who was still healing him somehow with questioning eyes. She sadly nodded and he sighed.

"Still fucking hurt! How are you able to still take care of him squirt? His mind isn't being distracted."

"Apparently, we got enough of the control out. I can heal him now, but I can still feel barriers on barriers, whoever put the mind control in him is certainly strong." That was discouraging.

"We should let him rest. After you heal him Wendy you should go ahead and go. Rogue is coming by tomorrow with the exceeds and they wont want to see him beat up like this." I felt like a scolding mother, but I was not happy with them right now. They meant well, but they were fucking stupid. Everyone started walking out of the room looking back at me with fear. I heard Wendy start sniffling.

"When you are done Wendy, we will go get some ice cream okay. Thank you for healing him." She looked at me with hope in her eyes. I couldn't be angry with her. She was healing him after all. It's not like they were trying to kill him. Plus she was still young she was doing what she was told by her older brothers. Dumbass brothers. I glared at Laxus. I know this was his idea. He should have known better!

"Lucy?" Laxus looked at me sad knowing full well that I was upset. I heard him whimper a little when I walked over to him. I looked over at Cana really quickly, whose remained quiet thought all of this her eyes noticed my hand twitching and I hoped to Mavis as one of my best friends she would forgive me for this. I didn't know if she did or not because she walked out of the room. I heard Laxus whimper again. The two women he didn't want to want to upset were clearly mad at him. I walked up to him looking him dead in the eye. His eyes closed in shame. I lifted my hand gently decided if I wanted to do this. I looked at Sting who was looking a thousand times better than when I walked. He hurt him for at least ten minutes. He allowed him to scream in pain. He allowed him to bleed out from pain. He deserved this. I made sure there was no magic lingering in my hand. I didn't want my fury to take control of my magic again. I turned a little and swung my hand with a fair amount of force. As soon as I heard the smack of skin I looked away. I didn't think I could look him in the eye. Not for my guilt, for his. I didn't want him to see how mad I was at him.

As soon as my hand was away from his face I turned away from him and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry Lucy." I heard Laxus' unsteady voice call out to me, but I didn't listen. I walked down the stairs and decided I was going to go home for the night.

It took me two hours to calm down. I considered if I overreacted, but I don't think I did. The boys deserved much more punishment in all honesty. They almost took a life. Even if he was being controlled, he was still good. I knew I owed Wendy ice cream and I hope she isn't too upset that I left instead. I will take her out tomorrow instead. As I was getting out of the bathtub, I heard a knock on the door. I was sure it was Gajeel. I honestly didn't know if I wanted to see him right now.

"Bunny, please. Please let me in. I want to talk to you. I can't have you upset with me. It's killing me inside, please!" I've never heard him desperate before. It didn't sound good on him. I grabbed my robe, putting it on, and walked over to the door to let him in.

"Gajeel." It was a mere whisper, but I knew he heard it loud and clear. It was full of emotion though. I don't know if he understood the extent of my anger over his part in the situation though.

"I'm so sorry Bunny. Please forgive me." I felt his arms wrap around me and his face go into my hair. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Do you understand why I am unsure with you right now?" He pulled back with a frightened look in his eyes.

"You're not ending our relationship, are you? Please Lucy, I know we fucked up. I swear to you, I know we shouldn't have done it." He was pleading with me.

"You've conflicted me twice today, do you know that?" I motioned for him to sit down. He sat down and shook his head no. "Gajeel, you helped torture a comrade. I thought you two were past that." He went to say something and stopped him. "Let me finish and then you can say what you want." He nodded again and let me continue. "I've forgiven both of you for your past actions and we moved past that. I believe people make mistakes and learn from them. They grow from their mistakes. At least I had thought you guys learned from them, clearly you didn't. I don't know how I feel about this?" I finally looked at him and could see the devastation written on his face. "What do you have to say for your actions?"

"We were fucking morons Bunny! I swear to Mavis we were just trying to save him from the mind control. We didn't want it to get as far as it did, but at that point we had crossed a line that we couldn't stop. We were making progress. Look at the progress we did make!" He spoke fast clearly worried that I wouldn't let him talk.

"Gajeel, relax, I am going to listen to you. I want to understand what was running through your heads. I'm not going to let you leave until I know what our next step is going to be." He looked shocked and slightly pleased at this, which hurt. He thought I wouldn't let him talk? "What was running through your head?"

"Okay, let me say what I need to. Please don't interrupt if you want my honest answer. I honestly didn't want to tell you this way. I wanted it to be much more romantic, but if it helps me keep you at my side then I am going to tell you everything." He paused and motioned to the armchair across from him. I sat down giving him the time to tell me what he needed to.

"You. You were the only thing running in my head. You were my motivation to do what we did. I love you more than anything Lucy. You are my life now. You are everything to me. There is a new threat. I've let it consume me once and could have killed you. I will not allow that to happen again. If this person or these people are trying to take over dragon slayers than they mean business. If they get us and put those stones in us to amp our power we can annihilate the whole magic community. We will be too powerful for you guys to take us down, plus, I don't think most of you would have it in you to do it. Look at how you reacted at the guild. You wouldn't be able to kill me even if I was trying to kill you." He stopped and grabbed my hands.

"I don't ever want to hurt you. I know we fucked up, big time, but I also know Laxus was thinking along the same lines as me. We don't want you guys to get hurt. We went too far with Sting, but in the end he is okay. Thank you for stepping in, even if you did give me a massive headache. Lucy, I know you know about kins to a dragon and I know that Laxus has told you very little about mates, but I will do everything in my power to make you my mate. I will not force you into it by any means and I will wait until you are one hundred percent ready for it, but you are my life. My heart is in your hands to do whatever you wish with it. You are the reason my life means anything. I am here to be there for you, to love you, to protect you, to shelter you, to give you everything you have ever wanted. Even if you decided to be with someone else I would never stop loving you. I will watch you and make sure you were always safe. That is my job now and I take it happily. I would do anything for you." I felt tears collect in my eyes. That was a really good answer. Looking at it in his eyes and Laxus' I know that they weren't exactly in the wrong. They did it for good reason.

"I love you too Gajeel." I looked at him with a small smile. His eyes widened as he looked up at me. His face was originally full of fear. He probably thought I was going to tell him goodbye. Sure I was upset, but he still meant everything to me too. "Granted I'm not ready for that, no, we're not ready for being mates and I would like you to tell me more about it, but one day we will be ready. You are everything to me too." He came out of his seat to crush me into a hug.

"Fuck Bunny, I love you so damn much! I was so afraid that you weren't going to accept what I said! I'm so happy that you did." I giggled as I felt his face nuzzle my neck his nose dragging across my jawline.

 **AN: Alrighty folks! Next chapter will be more Gajeel and Lucy in Gaj's POV of course plus more Sting and Rogue is coming YAY! I have to admit I love all of the reviews. They make me super happy. They motivate me to type faster. During the week when I'm at work I come home all meh and don't want to type which is why it gets done on the weekends usually, but yesterday and today I was getting a good chunk of reviews and instead of shrugging off of the story this weekend I decided, nope I wanna make people read** **I hope you like it!**


	18. Forgivness

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 18: Forgiveness**

My hot breathe fanned across her neck. I heard her sigh and relished in the fact that I could force these reactions out of her. "Bunny." I breathily called out to her. She opened her eyes and looked down towards me. I was kneeling on the ground while she sat on an armchair. "I love you." She smiled at me. It wasn't exactly a happy smile per say, but it was a soft smile that melted my heart. There weren't many things in this world that made me soft, hell, there really wasn't anything until she came around, but she gave me the ability to love, to care for some one other than myself. For that, I would always be grateful. "It's time to get up Bunny." It was hard telling whether she was going to forgive me for yesterday's actions, and I thought I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I would understand her fears. I tortured her for Mavis sake; I couldn't put her through a situation like that again.

I knew that she was still upset. She forgave too easily. I don't think many people figured it out about her, but I've noticed that she ignores her emotions and shuts down anything negative inside of herself fairly quickly. Granted it was just my theory, but it was the only thought that made sense to her being able to let so much go. Take the shit that happened with Mizu. There was no way that she just got over an incident like that. I knew it must be in the back of her mind and she just didn't want others to worry about her. I sighed thinking this. I needed to make sure I took care of her. I had to make sure that I was always going to be there to protect her against anything in the future. Nothing like that would ever happen again.

"Bunny, are you going to get up or stay in bed all day? The sooner you are up and dressed the sooner we can go spend some time together." That motivated her to move at least. A grunt was all I got in response as she flipped over onto her back. I could see all of the little love bites and small bruises that my fingerprints have left while she stretched. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at me.

"Morning Gaj." She looked around the room and out the little space of visible window between drapes and frowned. "What time is it? It's still dark outside." I just smiled at her and pulled her out of the bed. I didn't want her to know it was before six.

"Time's irrelevant Bunny! Don't you want to spend some quality time with me?" She stood there for a moment deliberating what I asked. That hurt! "Whatever Bunny! Get dressed! We are going to go hit the gym."

"That's what you think quality time is Metal-Face? Like hell we are going to go to the gym! Quality time is having breakfast together, playing a game together, hell; I'd even take going on a mission together over you kicking my ass in the gym! Plus it's five in the damn morning! That is way too damn early. If this is how it's going to be I'm going to have to start locking you out everyday!" I was laughing at her knowing that I was going to win in the end. She knew that our training was a good idea and has repeatedly told me how much better she feels about herself because of it. I heard her whine while she started to get up. I had to laugh when she plopped herself back on the bed and put herself under the blankets. "No, I think I need more sleep."

She wasn't going to make this easy. Perhaps I could let her sleep. I really wanted to work out though and I damn well wasn't going to leave her by herself. "Lucy, I want to make sure I am at my top performance when we find out what exactly is going on. I need to increase my stamina and push my workouts harder. I don't want to do that without knowing you are safe as well. If you come with me I promise that I will make it worth your while afterwards. I will make you breakfast and take you shopping. I will take you on a date. Whatever you want, I will make sure have it." She faced me. She was awake at least. Her smile was soft and warm. It took everything in me not to take her in my arms and kiss her. As much as I wanted to I knew that we would never leave if that happened.

"I understand Gaj, I want to protect you and the other slayers just as much as you want to protect me." She rolled out of her bed and stretched her stiff limbs. It always made the beast purr in me when I could see all of the love marks I have placed on her. She would never understand how much I enjoyed seeing my marks claiming her as mine. I got up to get us some water while she got dressed and ready to do a workout.

I decided to go easy on her today. We ran five miles and sparred for a bit. It was the middle of summer so even with it being early the heat was just too much to do more unless we moved our workout inside. We would most likely be doing that soon. "Bunny, I promised you whatever you wanted. What would you like to do?" I put my arm around her as we made it back to my place seeing as it was closer than hers.

"Well, I want some food, but I also really want to go to the guild and see how Sting is doing and find out when Rogue will be coming. I assume he will be here sometime today." I nodded at her as I opened the front door to let her in.

"Why don't we shower and change and then we can have food at the guild. My treat. I will even buy you a strawberry smoothie." She smiled at me and ran into the bathroom closing the door before I could join her. Ai shrugged it off and went to pull some clothes out. I waited for a few minutes and then went to go look for Patherlily. He wasn't in his room so I had to assume he had left for the day already. He could have even stayed with someone else. I knew he liked to be alone, but even he knew when he should have been with others while in dangerous times.

I heard the shower turn off and the door open to the bathroom. "Gaj! Take a shower while I change so we can get out of here!"

"I'm coming Bunny. I wont take long at all." I kissed the top of her head as I walked passed here. "Hey Bunny," I paused to wait for her to look at me before I walked into the shower. She gave me warm smile while she looked at me. "I just want you to know I love you." She paused for a moment and walked over to me. Her arms went around my neck pulling me down to her level and my arms went around her waist pushing her into me. Her lips touched mine for a short, but intimate kiss.

"I love you too. More than I could ever express." She pulled away from me and pushed me in the direction of the shower door. "Now get your glorious ass in the shower so we can go before I leave without you." I growled at her.

"Please don't do anything without someone else. I know you can take care of yourself, but I really don't want you on your own just incase something happens. Not just you, no one should be on their own incase something happens. Please promise me that we will stick together. Please Lucy, do this for me." She looked me in the eyes and promised me that she wouldn't go off on her own. I went in the shower while she walked out of the bathroom to get changed.

Once we walked into the guild Lucy walked over to Cana who was sulking at the bar. She wasn't drinking which was a first, but it looked like she was in deep thought. I followed close behind her, but stopped when I noticed the fear and anger in Cana's eyes while she looked over at me. I sat at the bar near the two of them so I can hear them, but not interfere. It was clear that Cana need her friend. 

"I don't think I can be with Laxus anymore Lulu." I pang of guilt stabbed into my chest and I hoped that Lucy could convince her to reconsider her thoughts. I knew how much she meant to him. "Don't say that Cana, slayers are stupid. When they have something worth protecting they don't use much common sense. I felt the same way yesterday when I left here." She paused to take a deep breath. I could smell the salt in the air so I knew it was to halt tears. I felt the tears in my own eyes, but I would never allow any see me cry. I knew that my actions almost ruined our relationship, but to hear it come from her mouth made my heart rip apart. I will do everything in my power to keep her with me.

"To be completely honest. Yesterday I was scared. I didn't know what to do at all. When I saw Sting I wanted to kill the two of them. I'm glad that he is okay and I will not make excuses for their actions because they were in the wrong, but I do have to implore you to see reason in their eyes. They are slayers. When a slayer finds someone they want to make their Mate nothing can break that bond. I know that is why Gajeel did what he did and I am sure that Laxus did it for the same reason." Lucy was right; she explained it the same way I did to her.

"Lu, I don't care. It shouldn't have been done. Sting almost died. I really like Laxus, but I don't want to be with someone this reckless. He is a comrade. He shouldn't have wanted to torture a comrade! He shouldn't want to torture anyone. Maybe I just don't understand." She was right, we just shouldn't have done it. I couldn't talk for Laxus, because I wouldn't even know if I was right, but I had to do something. I was about to say something when Luce said something else.

"I understand Cana. Trust me I do. It's not my place to tell you about the slayers and what they do when they feel threatened. In all honesty, I don't know a lot of it myself. I do understand however that they did it out of protection. I know that Gajeel did it to protect me, but I think Laxus did it to protect all of us. Keep in mind that one day he will be the guild master here. He wants to make sure that we are all safe. Who ever is doing this, who ever did this to Sting can do it to the slayers or all of the magic community. He wanted to get the information needed to wage war against this opponent so we can be safe. He wants to keep us safe. I do understand that. I don't think they took the right approach, but I have to see their reasoning. I think you need to talk to Laxus." I heard Cana sigh. It sounded defeated.

"I really like him Lu, I'm just terrified. I don't want to get hurt. I feel selfish!" I don't think I've ever seen Cana cry and I wasn't sure what I was suppose to do. "I do understand why they did it, I do. I don't want him to get hurt. Why did this have to happen as soon as we started dating! I don't want something this complicated. I'm just fucking terrified that we are going to get hurt. How are you okay? How are you not petrified?" She was sobbing into Bunny's chest. Bunny pulled her face up so they were looking at each other.

"I am beyond terrified. I love the slayers. Laxus and Natsu are my brothers, Wendy is my baby sister, and Gajeel is my life. But, I have to know they will protect us just like we will protect them. We are a team. We are Fairy Tail. We are Nakama. Cana, you have to trust in yourself, in your powers as well as them to protect this world. We will never back down. We will be the ones to always stand on the side of light and know we will surpass any challenge that comes our way." Cana kissed Bunny on the cheek and smiled at her. I didn't realize that Bunny's voice increased with passion, but I noticed the whole guild looking at the two women. I felt pride swell in me for the woman that I fell in love with. She was beyond amazing.

"I don't know how you do it Lucy. You always know how to make everyone feel better. I love you girl. I am so glad you are my best friend. I will forgive him and move past it, I think I just need more time. I will talk to him when I see him next. Thank you." She nodded and hugged her friend tighter.

"Will you be okay if I go check up on other things?" Cana told her to do what she had to and Bunny got up and grabbed my hand as she started to walk past me. We went up the stairs first going to Laxus' office. I was about to tell her that it would be locked, but she pulled out keys from her pocket and opened the door. I didn't realize they were that close. Well, I did, but I just didn't see her having a key to his office. I have seen her go up here enough the for hours most likely doing paperwork for him so I guess it made sense.

"Luce. Gajeel." Laxus looked at us with bloodshot eyes.

"Oh Lax, what did you do to yourself?" I nodded over to him knowing that it wasn't me that he needed right now. He needed the comfort from his sister. She pulled him out of his chair and hugged him tight. I wanted to be mad and jealous, but I knew that there was nothing there romantically. "Laxus, don't get me wrong, I am upset with your stupid decisions, but I love you. I forgive you. Cana will too. We will move past this all of us." He sighed in relief and pulled her to him as hard as he could nuzzling her neck. This time I did growl at him. He laughed lightly and pulled away.

"I mean no threat Metal Head." I still didn't like it. I didn't show approval on my face, but I turned my head to make it clear I was going to ignore the exchange."

"I want to check on Sting, will you come with us?" He looked at her clearly confused why she wanted him to come with. "I think you both need to be there for him from here on out. Don't you agree?"

"Honestly Luce, I don't think we should be." Laxus didn't want to hurt anyone and wanted to just crawl under a rock when it came to any of this.

"That is exactly why. We all need to be there for him. You are all slayers. You need to stand as one unit. You'll be stronger together. Plus you will not be getting out of this so you might as well just suck it up and do it." She didn't even allow us to say no to her because she turned around and started walking out of the door. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Porlyusica and Wendy were already in there before we got there. "Stupid humans." I had to laugh at the elder healer. It was always amusing to have someone who hated everyone. "What you two did was stupid, but effective. He still has the mind control in his mind, but it isn't as near as it was. Wendy was even able to heal his wounds. He will be fine. We just need to get rid of the locks in his head. " This was another reason I always liked the healer. She cut to the chase knowing that it would make us leave to her work.

"Thank you. Has he been awake at all?" Lucy asked them, but the elder healer walked away to ignore her question. It was Wendy who responded.

"He has once or twice, but he really hasn't been clear minded at all. It seems like he is trying to fight out of the hold, which is why he is strapped down. I am going off of a hunch, but he is pushing himself to the limits to break the their hold." I watched as Bunny walked over to him and put her hands in his hair as a sign of comfort. She watched as his face relaxed. She sighed as she walked out of the infirmary.

"Where are you going now Bunny?" Me and Laxus followed her out into the hall. She pulled out her communication lacrima and sat down against the wall.

"Hello?" It was Rogue that was on the other side. "Lucy, what's up? I was just about to make my way over there. Is everything alright?" I walked over to her and sat down next to here. Rogue looked over to me and nodded as a greeting. I did the same.

"Everything is alright. I wanted to give you a status update. I also wanted to ask a question and possibly a favor. Do you have a moment before you leave? If you don't I completely understand." Bunny paused and waiting for Rogue to respond at first it looked like he was going to say that he didn't have the time, but then he put his stuff down and sat down at the desk he was standing near.

"I don't have a lot of time. If we make this fast than I can talk." She smiled at him and dived right in.

"Firstly, Wendy was able to tend to all of Sting's wounded so he will be okay. When it comes to his mental state, it seems that he is trying to fight the mind control. We believe he knows that he is not the only one in his mind and is trying to break their hold. That is where my question and suggestion comes into play. If Yukino is up for the short trip I think it would be good for Sting's mental health. I think her smell and touch will help him push through it. I can be wrong, but it was just a thought." I think it would be a good idea. I'm surprised none of us thought of it. It wouldn't take away the mind control, but it may be enough for him to relax enough where Wendy may be able to break it down.

"I will talk to her and if she is up for it then we will see you in a few hours. I think you are right though. Her being close to him may calm his mind. Thank you Lucy." He smiled the best that he could which looked more like a smirk and shut the communication lacrima off. She looked at both of us then and had a shit-eating smile on her face. I knew that smile she was up to something.

"Lets do something fun now. Please?" I did promise her whatever she wanted to I didn't see a reason to tell her no.

"Of course Bunny. What do you want to do?" She tilted her head and thought about it for a moment and then jumped up and ran down the stairs. We were still standing there completely lost on her crazy actions. I looked at Laxus and he looked at me with the same luck. "She has some crazy wrapped up into her with a nice little bow." Laxus barked out a laugh.

"We might as well follow her and see what she wants." We walked down the stairs to the bar where she was talking to Mira. By the time we made it to her she was walking towards a large table that now held her team. She was dragging Cana with her and they both sat down. We made it over to the table to sit down when my stomach growled with hunger. Everyone laughed at me and I growled in annoyance.

"I just ordered a bunch of food for us. It should be up in a few minutes. Sit down guys. What are you guys up to?" She looked around the table. Lisanna and Natsu sat next to each other munching on their breakfast, as gray drank his coffee and Erza was eating her cake. Cake?! It was like nine in the morning. The three exceeds were sitting on the table having tea, fish, and kiwis. "I think we all should go for a swim!"

"That's a great idea Lucy. It's hot outside! I would love to do that. We can bring a cooler and have some drinks and junk food." Erza requipped into her bikini. We all laughed at her excitement. Cana you are on alcohol duty. I noticed what she was doing. We were all very tense with everything going on and she was trying to bring us all together. Mavis, she was amazing.

"I'm going to go get my stuff! Lisanna come with me!" Poor Lisanna didn't even get a chance to say anything because he grabbed her arm and ran out of the guild.

"Wait for me Natsu!" Happy flew out after him. We all laughed and continued eating and drinking what was on the table.

"Bunny, are you ready to go? We will go to your place first." She jumped up with as much excitement as Natsu had and nearly ran out the door telling everyone that she would see them soon.

I opened the door to her finished apartment and allowed her to go in. She grabbed my hand while she passed and pulled me in after her kicking the door closed. "I noticed what you are doing Bunny. Trying to make everyone feel better about everything that is going on." She didn't let me continue because she had me against the wall with her lips on mine. I growled in approval as her center rolled against mine.

"I want you to fuck me Black Steel." She whispered in my ear nipping at my ear. I grunted as her teeth grazed down my jaw nipping here and there.

"Lucy! I picked her up and changed our positions. I started to drive my hard dick against her pussy rubbing our clothed middles together. She started to pant in need. "Fuck!" I carried her over the bed practically tossing her down when I was close enough. I bent down and ripped her clothes off.

"Gajeel! I loved that outfit!" Honestly, I didn't give a shit about her outfit.

"I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe if I have to. I pulled her arms over her head and attached my mouth to her nipple. I continued down her body allowing the stud in my tongue to drag down her stomach. I loved seeing the goosebumps appear all over her skin as I did this. I nipped at her belly button and hips as I made my way lower. "Bunny where do you want my tongue?" She blushed slightly and put both of her hands on the top of my head. I giggled on her hip, but wouldn't move my head. "That's not an answer Bunny." She growled at me and moved where I wasn't over her anymore. She rolled over so she was kneeling on the bed instead of lying on her back. She grabbed me and pulled me up so I was standing. She made quick work of my clothes without ripping them and then pulled me on the bed where I was lying on my back instead. This is interesting. I wanted to see how she would play this.

"Would you like to see where I want your tongue Gajeel?" I smiled woefully at her.

"Absolutely. I love when you take charge like this." Just to reiterate what I said I felt my dick twitch. She went to straddle me placing her wet pussy over my mouth. I loved this woman. Damn this was hot. I felt her growl on my dick as she placed it in her mouth taking it all in. I grabbed her hips and brought them on my face allowing her to fuck my mouth. I put my finger on her clit rubbing in circles and allowing my tongue to swirl inside of her. I couldn't take it when she started deep throating me. I nearly lost it right then and there. She was a damn porn star when it came to blowjobs. I swapped my fingers and tongue and started to finger her hooking my two fingers to find her g-spot as I sucked on her clit. She nearly screamed when I rubbed it just right. I continued hitting it over and over again until she couldn't take it anymore. I felt her release and clench at my fingers. I lifted her off of me knowing I wouldn't last too long, but I had to be inside of her.

"Gajeel!" She screamed my name as I pulled her hair back forcing her to arch her back. I slid myself into her wet heat. I pulled out slowly and slammed back into her repeatedly. Listening to my pelvis hit her ass every time I pushed forward. I grabbed at her boobs massaging them in my hands.

"Touch yourself Luce. Get there with me again." I panted in her ear knowing I was close. I watched as she brought her hand to her clit and started rubbing herself vigorously. She started to chant my name over and over again. Her body was giving out on her as I watched her face fall into the pillows. Her hand still did the work for her and her hips started to push back allowing me to go deeper than before. I brought my hand to meet hers and started to pinch and circle the clit with my own hand. "I'm right there. I wont cum without you baby." She screamed again and pushed my hand away allowing me to squeeze her nipples as we both got there. I pulled her to the side so we were lying cuddled on the bed for a moment catching our breath.

"We need to go to the pool before everyone thinks we abandoned them. Damn, I needed that though. Perhaps we can continue this later though. You have a bigger bed. We can do it at your place." I loved that idea.

"If only I can keep you up all night. I love to hear you scream and moan my name." She giggled and punched my lightly on the arm. She rolled onto her feet and off of the bed moaning. She was probably sore. I wasn't very tender with my lovemaking. "You okay Luce? I can give you a massage if you like."

"I would love that, but I am fine. I'm just a little stiff. You can later tonight though." She smiled at me as she went into her bathroom to clean herself up. Shortly after we started to make our way to the pool at the guild.

 **Alrighty, I'm back. Sorry I disappeared. Life happened.** **Thanks for all the new favs and follows. I appreciate you all. I am glad you like it. So until next time 3**

 **By the way…I didn't proof read this…sorry if it's horrible.**


	19. Slumber Party

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 19: Slumber Party**

"Natsu!" I screamed at him as he splashed me jumping into the pool. What the hell? He laughed at me as Happy flew around making me extremely nervous. I didn't trust the two of them. I swore if he annoyed me I was going to punch him so hard Igneel was going to feel it. "Gajeel, I thought you were supposed to be my personal body guard?" Him and Pantherlily were chatting away about fighting technique and completely ignoring my cries of rescue. So damn rude. Maybe he wouldn't be getting any after all tonight. No I couldn't do that, it would be a punishment for myself if that were the case. I looked up to grab at Happy and jump in with him so he had to go under the water, but he was no longer overhead. I looked around to try and find him, but realized too late that I was ambushed. Happy grabbed my arm from behind and threw me in.

"Lushy, you are so heavy! I nearly broke a wing." I sweat dropped at the stupid cat and ran up the stairs out of the pool to kill him.

"Natsu, so help me, if that damn cat calls me fat one more time I am going to stuff him and feed him to the damn birds!" Happy flew into Natsu's waiting arms as if he were scared of the threat.

"Natsu! She is going to eat me! I can see the food lust in her eyes. Save me!" I growled out of anger and frustration and leapt back into the pool right on the pair. Apparently they weren't expecting me to do it because I felt them go under the water. I laughed like a mad lady and grabbed onto Happy to torture him some more. Natsu was laughing not even attempting to protect his feline friend. "Natsu! Natsu! Save me!" I started to twirl around in the pool to make Happy feel dizzy.

"Lucy," I paused thinking that Lisanna was going to try and save him for a moment and then the glint her eyes clearly showed otherwise. "Don't you think Happy would love to give Carla and Pantherlily his fish?" I saw his face completely drop like he was going to cry.

"No, Lushy you wouldn't! I caught that fish for me. You can't give it away. I'm sorry Lushy." I pulled his little backpack off and threw it to Lisanna. "Natsu, my fishes, they're going to steal them!"

"I'm sorry little buddy, these are the consequences of picking on Luigi. Maybe you shouldn't call her fat anymore." I smiled at Natsu for actually acting like an adult. It didn't happen too often and when it did I was very shocked. I looked over at Pantherlily and Gajeel who were watching the exchange.

"Do you want the fish Panterlily?" I called out winking at him to play along. I wasn't actually going to give his fish away, but I did want to see how far I could push it.

"I would love them Lucy, why thank you. Carla, would you like to have a date with me and eat these fish together?" At this point I could hear Happy balling and I kind of felt a little bad.

"I thought you'd never ask Pantherlily. I would love to." Happy looked heartbroken.

"You wouldn't Carla! You want to eat the fish with me, not him." Carla smiled at Happy and walked over to Lisanna taking the backpack over to where Pantherlily was.

"Lushy, I'm sorry I called you fat. I really am, I wont do it again I promise." I didn't think that promise would hold for more than an hour, but I would accept it.

"That is very mature of you Happy, I'm proud of you." Carla was the one to respond to him. "I will make sure that your fish stays safe and sound over here by us." Happy was so thrilled that he flew out of my arms to give Carla a big wet hug, which didn't seem to make her very happy.

"What's this about a fish?" Lector walked over to the pool followed closely by Frosch. "I want some fish."

"Frosch want's some too." Frosch bumped into Lector as they made their way to the pool.

"Hey guys! Does this mean Rogue is here?" We all started to get out of the pool to go back into the guild to meet up with our guests.

"Yeah him and Yukino just got here. They said that they wanted to talk to the master, see Sting, and then come see you guys." I walked over to Gajeel to grab my towel and realized that he wasn't even wet. How lame was that.

"Alright, we will come inside so when he is ready we will be waiting for him." As I said this I jumped onto Gajeel's back.

"Bunny! What the hell?" We were all laughing as Gajeel growled maybe in annoyance, but I wasn't concerned.

"It didn't seem like you got wet enough, so I wanted to help. Did I help sufficiently? I can ask Juvia for more assistance if I didn't." He glared at me for a moment before wrapping my legs around his waist and throwing a towel behind my back to try and wrap around me the best I could.

"Sorry Love Rival, I have more important things to do. I can not assist you currently." I sweat dropped as her and Erza were above a sleeping Gray drawing on him with permanent marker. I had to giggle when I saw 'I love Juvia' all over his chest with a bunch of hearts. I was wondering why they were being so quiet.

"He is going to be furious when he wakes up." I nuzzled my face into Gajeel's hair as we made our way to the Guild Hall. There was no real point in changing right now. We may come back to the pool anyway. "Lector, want to bring us over to them? I can't wait to see Yukino. I'm sad it's not great circumstances, but I want to show her my new spirits."

"Luce, she'd love to spend time with you! We should have a girls and guys night tonight." I liked Natsu's idea. We can go to the bathhouse and relax in the water. Plus I wanted to do that with Levy and Cana soon anyway.

"Maybe we can have a sleepover. Erza, you think we can pull it off this late?" Erza looked up from her art project and nodded.

"I will get us sweets, Cana can get us alcohol, Lisanna and yourself can bring the entertainment. We will have it at Fairy Hills. Make sure to invite everyone." I couldn't wait for later now. I heard a groan come from Gajeel though. He didn't seem very happy with the turn of events.

"Do you not want to have a guys night?" I whispered where I knew that Natsu could maybe hear me, but I knew that Gaj could. "I think it would be fun. We can see each other again tomorrow." I heard him slightly sigh and turn his head so he was looking at me.

"It's fine Bunny. I just don't want to be around some of these idiots all night. Your best friend included." I saw Natsu look over with a look of determination.

"What was that Metal Bits? Fight me, I'll show you an idiot." Gajeel laughed at him as if Natsu didn't even realize what he said.

"You already show me Flame Brain. Every day damn you show me." We just followed Lector and Frosch to the Guild. "I will see you guys later. Figure out where we are going to meet."

I jumped off of Gajeel's back and ran over to Yukino as soon as she was in sight. "Yukino!" I hugged her tightly making her laugh at my actions. "I've missed you! How are you doing? How are your Spirits?"

"Hey Lucy. I'm okay, considering everything that is going on. I miss Sting a lot. Thank you for considering me to come visit. I felt like I was going to lose my mind if I didn't see him soon. My Spirits are doing well. They haven't come out in a while. Maybe with us being here we can let them spar with each other." I smiled brightly at her excited to do just that. I know my friends would love the exercise and friendly challenge.

"Have you seen him yet?" Rogue walked over to her gently grabbing her elbow to show comfort. She smiled softly at him and then shook her head at me.

"No, we were about to go now. Master said that you guys had to talk to us about his condition though so we were about to get you and go in together." Oh shit. Talking to Cana would be nothing compared to telling them what had happened. I looked at Gajeel and he had a grimace on his face.

"Let me grab Laxus, it was the two of us so it's only right that we tell you." Thank Mavis. I didn't want to have that talk. Let them deal with it. I grabbed Yukino's hand we started to walk to the infirmary.

"He looks much better than when I saw him. Lucy, do you know how the mind control is doing?" He walked over to the sleeping slayer on the bed cautiously. I followed slower, but didn't pass the barrier to allow his mate and best friend plenty of space near him.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure. Last I checked his mind control has diminished a good chunk, but I'm not positive on how far Porlyusica and Wendy have gotten. Wendy is currently downstairs resting and Porlyusica had to go back home to get more supplies." He walked around the bed inspecting every detail of the other slayer. Almost like he was memorizing every detail he could.

"How did you guys get through the barrier? Last I knew you weren't able to heal him at all." How was I going to answer this one without telling him myself what happened? Gajeel wasn't back yet with Laxus. Damn men. They were taking too long and I was going to get hit with the truth telling.

"That is one of the reasons Gajeel wanted to get Laxus." I said sheepishly. Yukino looked over at me because I knew she couldn't hear me. Before she even had a chance to ask me to repeat myself Rogue looked me dead in the eyes.

"What happened Lucy? I want to know the truth. What are you hiding?" Damnit.

"Well you see," I took a deep breath and told him what had happened. He started to growl in anger and I watched as Yukino sat down and started to cry. "I know it was wrong and trust me when I say that the guys have been reprimanded, but if they didn't take the extreme measure we would still be no where. I swear to you that they meant well and it did work out in their favor." He was still growling, but he closed his eyes to try and calm himself. It was Frosch who calmed him down.

"Frosch wants to help too." His face became soft as he looked down and the Exceed that was nuzzling his leg trying to show comfort. Lector smiled at the display as he sat on the bed at his adopted father and best friend.

"Listen, I know we did wrong, but it was for the best. He would still be suffering if we hadn't. The whole time we had Wendy healing him. I swear to you Rogue that we were doing everything to try and keep the action controlled. The circumstances were horrible, but honestly, I'm not sorry that we were able to improve his situation." Laxus said walking into the room with Gajeel. They must have heard me talking. I heard a threatening growl come from Rogue and knew that we were going to have a problem. He knew that I wasn't involved in the situation so he wasn't royally pissed at me, but they were a completely different story. He automatically went to attack the men. I saw Yukino go to stop him and made the quick decision to keep her safe.

I silently called Scutum, grabbed Yukino, and jumped in the middle. Rogue hit my shield and bounced off of it, his ass landing on the floor near us. He looked up confused for a moment and then realized that his actions almost hurt his close friend and kin. I watched as he started taking deep breaths.

"That was reckless Bunny." I looked over at Gajeel. He had his angry face on and was still in a defensive stance. "You shouldn't put yourself in danger like that."

"I wasn't going to let Yukino get hurt because you slayers can't think straight. You three talk this out. I'm going to let Sting rest Porlyusica has him on meds that keeps his mind on ease. He isn't going to wake up anytime soon. If I hear any ounce of fighting I'm going to kick all of your ass'. Is that understood?" I heard Laxus and Gajeel gulp and heard Rogue laugh a little.

"Damn Lucy, when did you get badass?" I winked over at him and just told him I always was. I pulled Yukino out with me to go over to the guild.

"Are you interested in joining the women in a slumber party. I promise a great night. We will relax and have a great night." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders talking happily about what we would do at Fairy Hills.

"Erza, do we have everything ready to go?" Cana was behind the bar trying to secretly grab alcohol without Mira noticing. Mira was silently laughing and winked at me letting Cana get away with it.

"I'm ditching the bar to come too Luce!" Mira clearly was excited to have a girl's night out. "It's been way too long since we did this. Lisanna went home to make some junk food besides desserts. No offense Erza." Erza had a blank look on her face not understanding what she meant by besides desserts. What else would anyone want? We all laughed at her.

"I'm excited to see all of you! I am going to go back to my apartment to get my stuff and I will meet you guys there. Yukino, do you want to come with me or meet me there?" She thought about it for a moment looking at the stairs. "I wont be upset sweetie. If you want to stay here, I will see you later. I'll understand if you want to stay by Sting longer."

"Thank you for understanding Lucy. I do look forward to tonight though. I will see you in a little while. Should you go home by yourself though?" She did have a point. I probably shouldn't.

"I'll walk you home Luigi!" Natsu jumped up kissing Lisanna on the head and grabbing my hand running out of the door with Happy behind him. "I miss you Luce!"

"I miss you too Natsu. I wish we could go on a mission again. I hate now knowing when we can go again!" He sighed.

"I feel the same way. Is Gajeel treating you properly Luce?" Of course he was. I always loved how much Natsu cared about me. He was the best friend I could ever have.

"He's treating me like a princess Natsu. Except when he forces me to train. I swear the training is going to kill me." Natsu laughed.

"But look how far you've come Luce! You're kickass for sure! I hope you guys have fun tonight. I think we are going to stick at the guild and just drink tonight. It'll be great. I think we all need this time together. I hope we get Sting back to normal soon. I want to fight him!" Natsu was such a lovable idiot. I kissed his cheek as we walked up to my apartment.

"Thank you for walking me home. Make sure Gajeel has fun tonight okay?" He promised that everyone would have fun and ran back to the guild.

It was about an hour later when Gajeel came with Pantherlily to walk me to Fairy Hills. Everyone was already there when I got there and I could see the alcohol being passed around. "We made Daiquiris Lucy!" Mira was clearly affected already by the alcohol which made Cana smirk not even near her point which was impressive because she's been day drinking at the guild before coming here.

"Mira, tell us about you and Freed!" Cana was not shy to make anything feel uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Her face turned the same shade as Erza's hair and she tried hiding herself.

"Don't give me that shit! I know you both are clearly in love with each other. Just think of all the proper green haired, blue eyed babies." We were all laughing at the embarrassed face of the guild's matchmaker using her own words against her. This went on with the entire group of woman asking about relationships and crushes. It wasn't until much later that we started to settle down and lay down. Most of the girls were sleeping when I heard a noise outside. I got up to look outside the window, but couldn't see anything.

"What time is it?" It was Lisanna who spoke in a whisper.

"It's like two in the morning." Cana answered her. "Do you know what that was?"

"It sounded like people talking. I bet it was the guys. Trying to get themselves into trouble." I answered Cana.

"Should we go out there and teach them a lesson?" I didn't think it was a good idea, but because I was drunk I couldn't think of a good enough reason not to.

"Yeah, we should. We can teach them who wears the pants in this guild!" I giggled as the three of us made it down the stairs to go outside.

"What direction do you think they went?" Cana looked around the building. I pointed to the left and we started to quietly walk over there. I abruptly stopped once I saw a couple in cloaks. There were only two of them, but one of them had a mist surrounding them. I grabbed the two other girls with me and pushed them out of sight. This was not good. Did they hear us? Did they see us? Lisanna went to say something and I covered her mouth with my hand. I'm sure my eyes looked desperate because Cana gave me a terrified look. I grabbed my keys and silently called Pavo out.

"Hide us!" It was an urgent almost silent whisper and he did it instantly. Only one man turned around to look around. We stayed absolutely still hoping to Mavis that we were hidden under Pavo's illusion. I put my hand over my mouth as I took the man in. It had to be the same man that got a hold of Sting. He had dark blue, almost black hair that was sleeked back. It was shoulder length and matched his eyes perfectly. His cold dark blue eyes. It was the stone around his neck that clued me in. It was a dark blue crystal and it seemed as if it almost glowed with power.

"I can smell the slayers on all three of you. I applaud you my Lady, your illusion is very well done. You are a very strong summoner. I could use you in my collection for sure. I closed Pavo's gate and called out Leo and Leo Minor. We should have never came outside. The two men automatically went on the attack.

"Now now, I'm not going to hurt you. Come with me willingly and I won't do anything to the others. You are very strong if your keys are any indication. I can give you more darling. I can give you power you've only dreamed of." His words were sweet and I could feel the pull of the crystal that was now in his hands and not around his neck.

"Cana, call for help!" I whispered to her hoping that the men in front of us didn't hear. "I will never go with you!" Leo and Levin were holding a defensive stance when the other man turned around. It was Leo who growled in anger that caught my attention. It took me a moment to understand why, but as soon as I saw his face I wanted to cry. It was Mizu. I had thought, hoped, and prayed to Mavis that I would never have to see him again. It didn't seem like he recognized me at all, but he had a blue glow coming from his eyes so I wasn't shocked.

"Do you know him my Lady?"

"Leo, Levin, don't hold back. Kill him if you must." This wasn't going to be a fair fight. The only one of us that was not slightly drunk was Cana. She pulled out her cards and went on the defense. Lisanna called out her animal soul magic transforming parts of her into a cat.

"Water Dragon's Water Prison!" Three water bubbles came flying towards us as Leo and Levin went for the man with the crystal. My whip hit the bubble breaking it and I heard the other girls call out their own attacks. I couldn't see if they were okay because I knew we needed to end this fast. I heard their gurgled screams and knew they were engulfed into the water prison. Damnit. I ran up punching Mizu with everything I had allowing the Regulas blast to slam him into the tree. This broke his spell. However I was so busy watching Mizu that I wasn't paying much attention to the crystal bearer. I did however feel it when their gates closed. I looked over in a panic.

Lisanna jumped to attack with her claws as Cana threw a volley of cards at him. He stopped them in mid air as if he controlled time and space and forced Lisanna and the cards to fall in front of him. He kicked Lisanna hard making her cry out and clutch her left side. Cana pulled out her Prayer's Fountain card and started to attack with the water. None of them hit and he did the same thing. "You are weak." I was about to hit him with my Regulas blast, but Mizu grabbed me and slammed me into a tree.

"Water Dragon Water Slicer!" I felt his water hit slicing my skin open. I felt the warm blood start to make it's way down my sides and started to be very scared that we wouldn't be able to see our slayers again. He went to punch me again, but I moved dodging his hit. I heard Cana scream out, but couldn't go over to help her. I had to focus completely on Mizu. As he went to punch me again I went low and swung my leg out swiping him on his back. I knew it was going to be a bad decision, but I had to end this fight if I had a chance of getting us out of here. I hit him in the stomach with my Regulas blast knowing it would only keep him down for a moment, but I knew it would be enough.

"Survey the heavens, open the heavens all the stars, far and wide show me thy appearance with such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos I am the ruler of the stars aspect become complete open thy malevolent gate. Oh eighty-eight stars of the heavens Shine! Urano Metria!" I felt my magic almost completely drain out of me as my attack hit him. He was done for. There wouldn't be getting up anytime soon after that.

"Congratulations my Lady, you are indeed impressive. You don't see a young woman have the strength and will to take down a Dragon Slayer. That must mean you have pretty intensive training from Slayers. Tell me, how important are you to them? I may be able to use you to my advantage." I growled in warning, but truth be told I didn't have much magic left in me. I wanted to cry seeing both of my friends on the floor. We were never able to call for help. I silently told my friends that I loved them and hoped for the best in my next move.

"Capricorn!" I called out Capricorn hoping that he would help even with the little magic I had. He automatically started throwing punches, but none hit. It was almost as if he was punching a wall. He hit against his own barrier slamming a pressure into Capricorn knocking him out completely. A light wrapped around him and pulled him back into the Spirit World. I heard a whisper of an apology. I was pissed.

"Four spirits, a very rare spell, and yet you still have a fire in you to fight. I am beyond impressed. It's a shame you won't join my army. You would be an amazing asset. Is there any way I can convince you otherwise?" I came rushing at him pushing all of my energy and will into my fists. I felt his pressure build almost as if it built a thick cement wall and pushed back as hard as I could with my Regulas blast. I felt his wall break and my fist made contact with his chest. He went flying. His eyes were wide and full of away. He sat up and started to laugh. "You are the first to land a hit in a very long time child. You will be coming with me." I watched as he gripped his crystal. A purple mist wrapped around me warming me. It was soothing. I fought against it, but I had no energy left in me. My eyes were starting to feel heavy and my breaths came in short bursts. Please don't let me die. The last thing I saw was Lisanna and Cana's unconscious body and I prayed to Mavis that they wouldn't be harmed further once I passed out.

 **A/N: Thank you to all of the new follows and favorites. I appreciate it. I swear I have ADHD this whole week every time I went to go type I would get distracted with Facebook, YouTube, or Reddit…. Lol life. Next chapter is gajeel POV**


	20. Tension

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 20: Tension**

Last night wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. We drank. A lot. Of course we fought a lot as well, but what was to be expected when we were in an unsupervised Guildhall. Well, not truly unsupervised. Laxus was there, but he didn't seem to give a shit about any of the fights. In fact, he did end some of them, but not because we were destroying the Guildhall, but because we were annoying him and made him spill his beer once or twice.

I couldn't wait to get myself a little presentable and see Bunny though. I had to sigh to myself. I've told her a little about the whole mating situation and I knew we were not near that step, but I did know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I've loved her for a while now and being with her almost every day has just made me love her much deeper. She was everything to me. She was my light, my Bunny. I thought back to the day where we were on the mountainside and I wanted to just rip the heart out of that water slayer. If it wasn't for her, we'd both probably be dead. I vowed to myself that I would always keep her safe, no matter the cost.

I heard a groan coming from the bar and looked over to see that it was Natsu. He looked better than me atleast. It was probably because of the fire inside of him. He probably burned alcohol faster than regular people, hell even other slayers. "You good?" I called softly to him not wanting to speak too loud because my own head was throbbing and because everyone else was still camping in the Guildhall.

He groaned and turned back over to go back to sleep. I silently laughed to myself. It was really early; he probably wasn't ready to get up yet. I looked around to see if anyone else was awake quite yet. With the exception of Laxus not being there everyone had still been asleep. Laxus was the smart one. He probably used his magic to go back home when he knew he was done for the evening. We just drank way too much and passed out where we stood basically. Cocky bastard. It was then that I heard someone upstairs. Perhaps he didn't go home. Perhaps he was awake and in his office.

I groaned as I got up making my way to the staircase. I might as well check on Sting and then check the lightning rod's office. Sting didn't look like his improvement has greatly changed, but I was able to breathe a sigh of contentment knowing that he was getting nourishment in his system and his color was coming back to him. Slayer's were pretty resilient, but he took a bad hit and look pretty bad just days prior. Even if I had a part in it, I was sure glad that he was doing better.

"Laxus, you in here?" I knocked softly on the door only for it to be opened quickly and quietly.

"How are you feelin'?" Like shit. I grunted and shrugged my shoulders to answer his question. He laughed slightly at me, "I'm right there with you. I was thinking about going for a run, but I don't know if I could handle it to be completely honest. I know that Porlyusica is going to be here in a bit and I wonder if she would give us an IV so we could get back together.

"Do you think she actually would, or do you think that she would kill us for even asking?" He looked at me skeptically.

"Most likely the ladder, but we will never truly know unless we ask." We spent the next half hour hanging out in the office drinking water and trying to hydrate so we wouldn't be sick all over the place. I was appreciative when I finally heard her get to the infirmary.

"Good morning doc." She growled at me and gave me a dirty glare. "Okay, I am sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if we could get an IV to rehydrate ourselves." She lifted an eyebrow and looked at us incredulously.

"Do you really think I would allow you to treat your own stupidity? You can work it out yourself stupid humans." I sweat dropped and looked at Laxus for some support. He stepped up to try his turn at bat with the crazy woman.

"Come on, we need to keep on our toes just incase something happens here. We are the strongest support team and you know this isn't something we do very often. Can you please help us out this once? You can always use it against us and if you ever need a favor from us then we can do it no question's asked." She thought about it for a moment or two with uncertainty in her eyes, but sighed in defeat eventually.

"Fine, sit down and I will get you set up, but while you two are here you better not bother me!" We both nodded and sat down quietly relishing in the quiet affair. In only took about twenty minutes for us to feel back to normal and I was completely grateful for the woman's help. When we got down stairs it was still early. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read five minutes after seven. I stretched and heard my muscles groan and body pop in places that felt wonderful.

"How about that run now?" I looked over at Laxus and smiled.

"Yeah, wanna give the girls a good wake up call?" He had a shit-eating grin on his face and ran out the door. I laughed as I followed him. We ran until we saw Fairy Hills in the distance and started to slow down so we can sneak up to the building. I knew that they didn't have the keen hearing, but we didn't know if they were up or outside so we wanted to be cautious in are scaring tactic. We creeped to the one side when I saw Laxus pause and sniff the air. I wasn't sure what he was smelling because I could smell the girls, but I couldn't smell anything particularly strange. He started to walk towards the other side of the building and that's when I caught a faint smell of blood. It wasn't a strong scent so I assumed it was fairly old, but it was there. The closer we got to the other side the stronger it had become. Once we turned the corner my heart dropped. There was a fight here.

The trees were torn apart and Lisanna and Cana were there. I ran over to Lisanna as Laxus ran to Cana. Lisanna's vitals were fine, but it looked like she took a good beating. Cana wasn't much different. "We need to take them to the infirmary and check on the others!" All I could think about was Bunny. She had to be okay. She was a heavy sleeper so she must have still been upstairs. Please Mavis, let her be upstairs.

"I'll get them there. You go upstairs and see what happened." He grabbed the girls and vanished. I ran to the door which wasn't locked and ran the steps three at a time. I got to the room I knew they were most likely sleeping in and barged in concerned because this door was unlocked as well. I looked around the room at the sleeping woman looking at every face. My heart was starting to pump harder than it had ever. Each face wasn't Bunny. I fell to my knees waking up Erza. She looked at my panic stricken face and got up immediately.

"What is it, what's wrong?" She drew her sword in an instant looking for the fight, but there wasn't one. It already happened and I failed to protect her.

"I was hoping you would have been able to tell me what happened. Me and Laxus came by to scare you guys awake, but we found Cana and Lisanna outside beat up." I looked up with unshed tears in my eyes. They would not fall, but that didn't mean that my heart wasn't shattered. "Bunny is missing." Titania gave me a strong hug.

"She is strong, not just physically but in spirit as well. She will be fine. We will bring her home. We will find her. She wouldn't leave you. She loves you." I don't think she even realized how much her words meant to me. I took a deep breath. Breaking down would do no one any good.

"Thanks Titania. I am going to go back to the guild and see what the girls know." I got up to leave and was out before she could even start talking. I did hear her say that she would be right there though. I already knew that they whole guild would help. I ran as fast as I could back to the hall and when I did get there I was slightly out of breath.

"They aren't awake yet. It won't be long though." Laxus must have been waiting for me at the door. I glanced around and it was tense. Everyone was awake now, but it didn't look like anyone was talking.

"What's going on?" It was Natsu's uncertainty that made me realize my own scares. I had no idea what was going on, where Bunny could be, or how to get her back. I looked at Laxus telling him I just couldn't. I knew he was going through the same thing. Fuck, even Natsu was going to be going through the fear. She is kin to two dragon slayers here and I intended to make her my mate. Whoever took her had a whole lot of fight in their future. Fuck that, who ever took her had a death wish. We would kill them.

"We aren't sure. We found Lisanna," he paused when Natsu looked frantic. "She will be fine and we will go see them in a second." Natsu didn't exactly relax, but he took a breath of acceptance and let Laxus continue on. "Like I was saying, we found Lisanna and Cana outside of Fairy Hills. There was clearly a heavy fight with the destruction around, but we have no idea what actually happened." He knew as well as I that telling Natsu about Bunny being missing would be bad. He may even be more protective than me, which is saying something. I've fought against him and know from experience that when tested correctly he could annihilate anything that stood in his way.

"As long as everyone is okay, then it should be okay!" Natsu seemed to be okay, but when he noticed both of us flinch at the part we omitted he growled in warning. "Whose not okay. Where are the other girls?"

"They are coming by in a moment, listen Natsu, we couldn't find Lucy. I know that she is kin; I know that she is a sister to you, but keep in mine she is to me as well. We will get her back. Where ever she is." Before Laxus' words even left his mouth Natsu was all flames. I knew that this was going to be tense. We had to work together though.

"Natsu," it wasn't going to be Flamebrain for this one. I needed him. I needed all of them. "I need you to help me get my mate back." Natsu looked broken for a second before his fire disappeared and he grabbed my shoulder.

"Of course!"

"Where is Lu!" I heard Cana from upstairs and looked over at Laxus before sprinting up the stairs.

"Cana! I'm glad you're okay." It was Laxus that reached the infirmary first. I looked over at Rogue who was sitting on Sting's bed looking at me in pity. I hated that look. "Is there anything I can get you? Do you need any water?"

"Porlyusica already gave me some, but please tell me that you got Lu!" We looked down not wanting to answer her question. Instead I looked up at her.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She started to cry.

"Fuck! I wasn't strong enough to fight with her! Yeah, we heard a noise outside and figured it was you guys trying to play a prank so we went outside to scare you. Instead, there were two guys in cloaks walking around. It didn't seem like they were there for us; it looked like they were just passing by us to go somewhere else. Lu noticed them first and tried to conceal us. The one saw through the enchantment though. It was the one that did that to Sting." She pointed to the other bed emphasizing her point.

Taking a deep breath she continued. "It was when the other man turned around that Lu got defensive though. I guess it was someone she fought before. Some water dragon slayer." I growled at this knowing exactly who this was. I could hear the other slayers in the room do the same. "Well she knocked them out and the crystal guy was impressed. He wanted to collect her and use her in his army he said. She fought against him, but I honestly don't really know what happened after that. I am so sorry that I couldn't help more. I am just so sorry!" Laxus started to hug her tight whispering to her. I turned away to give them a moment. I had no idea what to do.

I turned to Rogue. "Do you have any clue where this guy is at?"

"I wish I did. We could go back to where Sting was taken or back to the forest where the fight happened, but if it was anything like before I couldn't find a trace of a scent from the guy. It would be the blind leading the blind in all honesty. The only one who may know anything is Sting. If we could get him coherent enough to be able to be in his own mind completely I know he would help us." I sighed in frustration. We weren't even close to getting him going again.

"That's why I am here. We need to increase his healing. We will do everything we can." She looked at Rogue. "Not to say we weren't already, but I called a friend who is on their way." We all looked at her confused. "I called Sheirra. I hope that her healing ability with mine and Porlyusica's medicine we can get his mind control to disappear." She smiled softly at us while walking towards me. I tensed at first, but felt her tiny arms wrap around my waist to give me a hug. I dropped to my knee to hug her back. She wasn't a huge fighter, mainly because of her age, but I knew that Lucy is a sister to her as well. She would do anything for her. I just hope that it will be enough and quick enough.

 **AN: Alright guys, please please please don't be mad at me about the length. I cut it short because I was exhausted. I'm working three jobs now. This and watching some youtube shows are the entertainment in my life. Not that I'm complaining. I am thankful for what I have and what I can do. I have a house, family, love, and work that pays for everything I could need or want so there is no complaining coming from me. Just perspective. I stated in the beginning that I would NEVER quit this story, but it may take me longer to get it out than normal. On the other hand I am going to continue to try and get weekly chapters out even if they are a tad bit shorter.**

 **I know that there was a little confusion about why Lucy was taken and I wanted to address that here and I hope I did. She wasn't taken because she is close to the slayers in the sense that he wants to get to them. She was taken because she kicks ass and was trained by the slayers. Anyway until next time I hope you lovely people have a great week. I will have a Lucy POV in the next 7 days. Promise.**

 **ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE NEW FOLLOWERS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS. THEY ARE APPRECIATED**


	21. Marcone

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **SO, I just have to apologize. I took a hiatus from the story and just didn't write anymore. I promise that this story will end; I just go through spurts where I do and don't want to write. Some times I just want read instead. Plus I was volunteering for the political season which wasn't a great time….Let me tell you…when you have one political leaning and you live in a state that leans heavily on the other side – it's sorta hell. I hope everyone had wonderful Holidays! Thank you for sticking with me.**

 **Chapter 21: Marcone**

"Wake up princess." It was a pleading voice that brought me to reality. My head was pounding and I could feel something sharp in my side. My blood pumped with adrenaline, which I knew would wear off sooner rather than later. "Princess, please stop tensing. I am trying to stitch your side up." Virgo.

"My magic feels completely drained, did you come out on your own?" Well duh. It was such a stupid question. "Sorry, my brain feels fuzzy, I don't know why I asked that." I hissed a little at the needle making another stitch on my side.

"I'm sorry Princess. I am trying to be gentle." She gave me a miserable glance and I smiled at her apologetically for making her feel like she had done something wrong. My spirits were so good to me and I could never repay that kindness.

I sighed as I turned my head to look at the room we were in. It was actually fairly nice. The cream colored walls matched the carpeted floor nicely and the wood paneling looked like it came from a different time. The bed was a glory all in itself. It was a king sized bed that centered the room. It gave the room a dark element that balanced suitably. The dark wood of the four-poster bed allowed a cream colored canopy to fall to give the illusion of privacy. The sheer fabric shimmered, but it was clearly for decoration only. The dark maroon comforter was soft to the touch and felt too warm for a prison of any sort. There was a desk that matched the bed in color on the wall as well as a bookcase next to it. There were two doors in the room, one to the right of the bed near the desk and one in front of the bed. "Virgo?"

She hummed for a second as she was finishing what she was doing. As soon as she put the needle down she looked up at me with a small smile on her face. I knew that smile was there to give me comfort. I smiled back knowing that it could be far worse. I, after all, knew I was being held somewhere against my will, but I had a nice prison and still had my friends with me. "Yes princess?"

"Do you have any idea where we are?" She looked away again. I could see the grief in her eyes.

"I am sorry Princess. I tried to snoop, but I cannot leave this room. It is the same in our realm as well. We can see each other, but only if they are contracted to you. It is very strange." I gave her an apologetic look.

"How are Leo, Levin, and Capricorn? They are healing alright, correct?" As if he heard his name, I felt a warmth come into the room. "Leo, just because I said your name doesn't mean you should just appear." He put his hand over his heart as if I wounded him. He looked to be completely fine though. "You look alright, how is your brother and Capricorn. Have they healed alright?"

"You always make my heart expand with love Princess. You care so much for us. I know you think it is the natural way of things, but I have to tell you how special you are. You are truly amazing. To answer your question however, they are fine. How are you feeling? I felt your magic drain very low."

"Honestly, I'm sore and tired, but I am pretty good. How long have I been asleep?"

"Just a few hours. As soon as I my wounds started to heal I was able to get to Virgo and have her take care of you. Your wound wasn't life threatening or I would have had her come sooner. We all need to get all of our strength though if we intend on getting out of here soon so please rest. You may call on any of us at any given moment." With that he kissed my forehead and disappeared. He was right. I was still very tired and could use more rest.

I looked over my body quickly to see what kind of damage I was working with and was surprised to see some bruises forming and the stitches that Virgo did for me, but that was about it. I gently touched the stitches and felt the stickiness that was on them. I didn't notice before, but she must have put a numbing cream of some sort on me. I smiled appreciatively and tried to push my love to her hoping she could feel it. Her key warmed up in my hand responding to my thank you. I closed my eyes with my keys curled in my hand and fell asleep.

There was a knock on the door that made me jump alert and awake. Leo must have felt my tense energy because within an instant he was there in front of me. Shielding me. Whoever it was knocked again before opening the door. "Ah, good, you're awake. Oh look, you even have a friend with you this early in the morning. I hope I am not intruding." The smile made Leo growl and my stomach twist. "My Lady, I would like to give you a proposition." I watched as he stepped closer going to sit at the desk near the bed. Leo was on high alert and I watched as his hands lit ready to fight. I touched his shoulder in warning. We didn't know where we were and if we started the fight now it could be our last. We needed time and information for going for the attack. "Relax Leo the Lion, I do not wish to harm your Master. She is far too valuable to me to harm her yet."

"What do you want?" I glared over to him. He looked amused at Leo, as if we didn't threaten him in the slightest. That worried me more than anything else could. "Why did you drag me here?"

"Well, My Lady, you have an enormous amount of power inside of you. Power that you haven't even tapped into yet. I want to help you with that, but I do expect something from you in return. I expect your willingness to join me. You would be an asset to my personal team and an asset to this universe. We wish to make a team of elite soldiers. In this title I can give you anything your heart desires. I could bring you riches, enchanting jewels, power, and luxury, whatever it is that you wish I would grant it to you. You just need to say yes." I grit my teeth. I wasn't going to be a puppet in his game of power. I did however need to get more information.

"Why are you creating a team? What would my purpose be?" Leo, being more a fighter and less a thinker looked at me as if I had wounded him. He didn't understand that I just wanted to push for as much as I could get. The man looked at me softly.

"It is always nice to see someone as powerful as you take caution. You will do well in life. By my side you shall even excel. You are very brave My Lady and intelligent. Our elite team will be assembled to bring the worlds together. See, not all the worlds hold magic and our world holds far too much. It is time to rectify that and eliminate the unworthy blood that carries this magnificent gift. It should be treasured, but instead it is abused. Look at those two ladies that were with you last night. They do magic no justice. They are weak. They don't deserve to hold magic. You are a beautiful flower. You fought well and hard defending your own right and because of that you are worthy. Plus with you on my team soon your slayers will follow. I wish for us to be the army that holds the key to magic. We will decide who is allowed to have it and who is not." I was horrified by what he said. Eliminate magic? There was no way we could live in a world where only a small group on individuals would be able to use it. There were far too many people that used it.

"What would happen to the mages that you don't deem worthy of their magic?" He laughed at this. It caught me off guard. It was a laugh of true humor and not malice.

"You have such a large heart. Your compassion will be your downfall. You must learn now that you are here for you and you alone. Everyone will eventually turn on you if you give them the opportunity to. Please do not mistake my explanation as a stupid old man. I do understand that you are not interested. Your eyes give you away, however you will be on my side in due time and I feel it is necessary to inform you before then. Your friends may know that I have you, but trust me when I say they won't be able to find you. This place is well hidden and the magic is concealed. I have been kind enough to give you your own suite with a large bathroom and you will be comfortable here, but I want you to study your craft while you are here and I will work with you to make you stronger. I have the power to take your will away and I do not wish to do so unless you force my hand. There is a button on the door if you need anything while you are here. There will be food and beverages brought to you during meal times unless you wish to join us during meals."

My anger showed within my eyes and I gripped onto Leo's shoulder for support before getting off of the bed. I stood up so I was over him and said slowly so he would understand, "I will never join you. I don't care how long I am here. I will find a way out and my friends and I will take you and your plan down. Do not think for one second that you are stronger than us because you are not. We will beat you." I went to turn away from him, but it was like my mind and my body didn't want to work together. Apparently, my body felt more violent and I watched as my hand smacked him in the face, hard. His eyes got larger and he looked at me with a little surprise in his eyes. There was something else there though too. Delight.

"I didn't expect that." He laughed again and stood up. "You surprise and excite me My Lady and I can't wait for you to be on my team. Be grateful that I did not take your spirits away. Please train with them and learn more. Someone will be by shortly with some tea and breakfast." Leo growled again and went to attack him before he got to the door. The man, for argument's sake I am just going to call him Dick, saw the attack coming and moved his crystal in front of Leo. His attack instantly died and he fell to the ground clutching his head.

"Loki!" I fell to his side trying to give him solace. I heard the door open and close, but there were no other words exchanged. I did feel a cold rush run down my spine once the door was magically locked from the outside. I had to find a way to get out of here. This made me feel like I was back at home. Trapped. I got out then and I can do it again. I looked down at Leo with sadness in my eyes. Because of me he had been hurt. "Are you okay?" He took a deep breath and moved me from his side so we were facing each other.

"I will be fine, that crystal is what gives him his power. I could feel it vibrate and call to me the entire time he was here. For some reason I don't think it calls to you the same it does to me. I couldn't even attack him even though I wanted to until he had his back to me. Until that crystal wasn't facing me. If I had to guess I would assume it has the ability to manipulate you." He stood up bringing me with him and took another deep breath grounding himself. "We need to get out of here. I don't know why that crystal doesn't call to you the same way it does to me, but I don't want to find out if he can use it against you with us." I nodded at him in agreement. I sat in the chair.

"Any ideas on how to get out? I can't even tell the guild that I'm okay. They're probably freaking out. I can't even imagine what the Slayers are going through. I'm fucking kin to all of them. They're probably shitting bricks. I mean for the time being I suppose we can take advantage of me being stuck here and do exactly what he suggested." I put my head on the desk frustrated that I was stuck here.

"We can try and find anything on that crystal of his. Crux can bring you books and some gale force reading glasses so we can go through the books fast. The more we know the better. Plus I would recommend keeping out some of us to help on your own magic. This will at least start to expand your magic in a more comfortable way. Just don't wear yourself out too much just incase you need to fight." There was a knock on the door before it was opened and a tray came in to view. I looked over to the man in a suit who was clearly a butler.

"Good morning my Lady, Master Marcone requested I treat you like a princess during your stay so I have prepared multiple different things for your liking. Please relax while I set your food on your desk for you." He started to pour tea for me while putting it down in front of me with some sugar honey and cream as well as a huge assortment of food. He put down a plate of fruit exotic and regular with other plates filled with eggs, bacon, toast, sweets, and a bowl of what looked like a flavored yogurt. "The yogurt is Strawberry my Lady. If there is anything else I am to get for you please do not hesitate to ask. My name is Sebastian and I will be at your beckon call. " I looked at Leo when he walked out the door and I couldn't help but drool a little. They at least knew how to take care of their prisoners well.

"I know they're worried, but damn, this shit looks good. Are you going to eat with me Leo? He left extra silverware and cups if you do. I'll even call out Crux and Capricorn to help." You didn't have to tell Leo more than once. As soon as I closed my mouth he was eating the bacon on the plate. I had to laugh at his enthusiasm. I called out the others explaining what we were going to do and everyone was on board to help me. Crux disappeared only for a moment to reappear again with multiple books and my glasses. As we munched on the food together we all looked inside of the books.

"Miss Lucy?" I put my book down to look at Capricorn. "Please, just clarify something for me." I nodded to him. "The crystal had the power to knock you out when he wanted it to so it holds something on you, but it doesn't draw you into it's powerful inclination, right?" I bit my pencil in concentration. I suppose he was right, but how can it have affect on me and not at the same time.

"I guess. I think it was because he was controlling the crystal then. It seems that when he isn't controlling the crystal then it's power may be looking for a willing host, but when it's in his hands he is the host taking the power and bending it to his will. That could also be why I've been able to hit him twice. He may just think I am overpowering the crystal somehow, but in reality it's not distracting me. Does that make sense?" Capricorn smiled and picked up his book again.

"It makes sense when you put it that way. I think that the crystal is a magic lacrima similar to what's in the dragon slayers. The only thing that worries me is that the slayers had magic before the lacrima was implanted into them and this isn't implanted so either Mr. Marcone hasn't truly shown us his magic or he doesn't have any. Either way that crystal is very dangerous given to the wrong host. If we want a way to get out of here it will have to be taking that stone."

AN: I'm sure most of you noticed the one nod to another anime/manga, but I did have a nod to a favorite book series as well in there. Marcone is from Jeff Butcher's Dresden Files and I thought he was perfect in this role so I kinda used the name (I don't anything there) Plus the other one was of course Sebastian from Black Butler always doing everything perfect. Well, I will go back to regular updates as best as I can. Mainly because I have another idea for a NALU story that I want to write and I refuse to start posting chapters on that while I'm doing this one. I think that one is going to be an AU though. Princess/Prince story. Any comments about that?


	22. Scent

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 22: Scent**

"Fuck!" It's been over a week and we still had no idea where Bunny was. I punched the wall in aggression and growled in frustration.

"What the hell!" I looked over at Laxus and then back at the new hole in his office. Oops. I sighed and plopped down on the chair in front of his desk. I knew he understood how I was feeling so I didn't have to explain my actions, but I knew that if I didn't fix it then he would most likely kill me.

"Sorry. I'll get it repaired soon. I just can't figure it out. We couldn't track her scent at all. It was like she was never there. It's been a fuckin' week!" Laxus looked me in the face and I know we mirrored each other. Disheveled hair, unshaven, and haggard as hell. I wasn't going to relax until my mate was in my arms again.

"What I don't get is why they were here in the first place. Clearly Blondie wasn't their target and from what the girls said they intercepted them. The only thing I can think of is that they were here to try and get Sting back. Which makes me think they will try again." I don't think he was actually speaking to me because he had his head on his hands and just stared right at the door. As if I wasn't even there. He was most likely right. I mean we have used a lot of resources to bring Sting out of this trance and haven't considered that he would still be valuable to the enemy.

"We can use him as bait?" Laxus looked at me as if I had three heads.

"Are you fucking crazy?" It wasn't really a question and I shrugged at him, I didn't want Sting to get hurt again, but I also know that these pricks were cocky. They felt as if they could do whatever they wanted. I knew they would eventually come back to try again. "We nearly lost our mates from our mistake last time. This would for sure push them away."

"No, listen. He could be guarded bait. I mean, he is vulnerable in his state, which is why they probably came here as it was. They probably thought that they could just waltz right in here and come capture him like they were going to the market to get dinner." I paused to see if he was still hesitant or listening to me now with jis full attention.

"Go on." Good.

"We can be in separate hidden locations and we can have Freed put up runes. The runes don't have to keep them out, but instead alert us of their presence. We can be ready for them. We can attack them and get my Bunny back." He was silent for a moment thinking over my plan. I knew that he would agree to it, because there was a possibility that they wouldn't even come back. We needed to do something more though.

"The healing sessions are going well, so I don't think he is going to be in his trance for much longer. The girls said that they have been chipping it down more and more each day. However, I don't like this idea. You said it yourself; Sting is vulnerable. I can't just use him as bait. If we consider this then we need to talk to the others. We need full cooperation and agreement across the board. Is that understood?" I nodded my head knowing full well that this was smart. Hell, for all we know they have been here every night trying to get him, but he's been well guarded. They were cocky, sure, but why take the chance and start a large fight? From what the girls said there was three of them and much more of us.

It took a while to get everyone together and after some arguing my plan was in motion. It wasn't the best plan, but it was fool proof. We needed to lure them out. We sent some of the guild members around town to gossip about the loose protection on Sting seeing as nothing has happened recently and had Freed discreetly go out to put up parameter alarms.

It wasn't until a few days later that I felt hopeless. We've done this the last two nights and there was no possible sign of trouble. Perhaps they don't want Sting back. We'd give it a few more nights just to be sure. I was desperate for action. I have so much pent up frustration that I'm just itching for a fight. Everything has set me on edge lately and it would nothing to rile an attack out of me.

"Big brother?" I looked over at Wendy hoping for a good status report. She has been giving me regular updates on Sting's condition. She smiled warmly at me trying to give me any sense of comfort. I had to admit the little squirt definitely made me feel a little better. She made me thing of Lucy's kindness. They were very similar and it was almost as if they could have been siblings. Well, maybe not blood, but they were already siblings by bond.

"Good afternoon squirt, how is Sting? I was going to eat and make my way up there. Is Laxus up there already? We had a long uneventful night again last night." I sighed at our bad luck and just wished for some news that would make me feel a little better.

"Actually, I have news you are going to very happy to hear big brother. We believe Sting is going to wake and have his sound mind again. I'm sorry I can't promise with one hundred percent certainty, but we are relatively sure of it." She smiled as I pushed my plate away and darted out of the booth to make my way to the infirmary. She followed me easily. I opened the doors a little too noisily for the occupants of the room, but I paid their annoyed glances no mind as I walked over to Sting's bed.

"Is it true?" I looked over at Rogue and Yokino with hope in my eyes. They both gave me relieved looks. They were easily as happy as myself with the development. My reasons, of course were a tad bit more selfish. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad the little white freak was fine and all, but I had more important things to worry about. "We should let Natsu know, he'll want to be here too."

"He's on a perimeter walk right now. I'll call him in the office, it will give me a chance to see if there has been any change from last night." I followed him into the office. As soon as the door was closed he pulled out the lacrima. It continued to ring and he didn't answer.

"Tell me that the fucking Flame Brain fell asleep on duty. Try calling Gray instead, he's doing perimeter as well, right?" You could see the anger in Laxus' face for a moment before he started to call Gray.

"Hey, what's up?" Gray looked relieved that we were calling him. He was probably just bored. I've done the perimeter walk and they were rather quiet. Besides, he should have taken Juvia with him. Mavis knows she's somewhere near him anyway. Probably hiding behind a rock or a tree so he doesn't see her.

"Have you heard from Natsu or Happy? I just tried calling him and he didn't answer." Yup, that was an annoyed tone coming from Laxus, which made me smirk a little.

"Do you think something happened to him? Should I make my way over to him?" It was clear that he was concerned for his frienemy.

"I don't think there is anything wrong, but he probably either forgot his lacrima or got distracted by a butterfly or something. You know Natsu. Can you just catch up to him for me and call me when you do? We need to talk to him." Gray nodded in acceptance.

"Is there a problem on your end? How is Sting doing? Any new update?" Damn, just go do what you have to do and stop asking so many damn questions.

"That's what we need to talk to him about. We want him to come her after his walk. We think that Sting is actually going to be able to be himself again today."

"I'll make my way to him now and call you as soon as I get there. Bye." He didn't wait for a response. Good, I didn't want to chit-chat.

"Personally, I've seen nothing and I've sensed less. This is so fucking frustrating." Laxus frowned.

"Yeah, same here. It's like they're taunting us. I can't take it. I just want to kill these assholes already. I don't know what they want to accomplish, but I'll tell you they really made some hard enemies." I grunted in response. That was an understatement.

We sat in silence only for a moment. The Lacrima on the desk lit up and we could see Gray pop up. "Gray."

"Hey guys, get out here." Instead of Gray it was Natsu. "I smelled something strange out here. It was fleeting though. I have no doubt that whatever it is or was is still in the area.

"We will be right there." Laxus hung up and flashed out of the office. Damnit. I hated when he used his lightning magic. I would be the last one there now. I ran out of the guild and realized I picked up to stragglers.

"Natsu found something." Titania and PantherLily didn't respond just followed me. It didn't take us long to get there luckily.

"What did you find?" I looked around and smelled the air to see if it was a scent I was familiar with. I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary though. "Are you sure your nose is working? Could you just be lacking in sleep? I don't smell anything." I growled frustrated.

"No, I'm positive I smelled something different. Let's split up and look." I went off with PantherLily in one direction as everyone else took a different direction. We searched for anything for a couple hours, but found nothing. I was beyond furious as we made our way to the guild. Well, at least Sting was possibly going to be up today.

"Mira, can we get some beers please." I plopped down in my corner while Laxus ordered drinks. I believe Natsu, I do, but the fact that we found nothing was beyond irritating. I felt helpless.

"Sorry guys." Natsu seemed like he failed. I felt bad for him. It wasn't anything he did wrong.

"It's not your fault Natsu." It was Happy that responded.

"He's right Flame Brain. If you caught a scent, we believe you. It's like Laxus said early. It's like they're toying with us." We sat in silence waiting for Wendy and Sherria to look over Sting.

"He's awake!" Wendy ran back to the infirmary as we all got up and ran up the stairs.

"Sting!" It was Natsu who ran over to him. "Damn, you worried all of us!" Sting took a moment to look around him and breathe as the excitement gave him a little anxiety.

"Natsu, where's Lucy? Is she somewhere safe?" Why would he ask for Bunny? I knew he liked to flirt with her a bit, but to ask for her when his mate was present was strange. "Please tell me she's safe!" Shit.

"We don't know where she is, we were hoping you can help us find her. That strange crystal guy kidnapped her." It was Laxus that responded. Sting tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by Rogue.

"Dude, you've been out of it for a while, you need to relax for right now. What is wrong? What do you know?" Rogue had his hand on his shoulder keeping him down. Sting looked at me smelling the air. The fear in his eyes was alerting.

"Gajeel, you've chosen her as your mate?" I nodded once. "We need to get her out of there. I don't know why, but he needs her. No, something about the crystals needs her. It's something that only she can do. I'm sorry, he didn't tell me why but I can tell you that he is trying to gather all the slayers for some sort of war."

 **I wanted to express my thanks to all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. Next chapter will be a little more….bloody…. I will try to have it posted on Sunday** **I am trying to come back for weekly updates.**


	23. Heartfelia

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 23: Heartfilia**

I was beyond restless. The only time I could leave this room was if I wanted to have dinner with these crazy assholes. That wasn't going to happen. I'd rather be stuck here. However these walls have blended together in the past week and a half and I was ready to take a page out of Natsu's book and burn them all down. I haven't had any other visitors besides Sebastian since Marcone came by in the beginning. Plus we've gone through so many books and found nothing on these crystals. I put my head on the desk to take a much-needed break.

"Lyra, can you play a song for me, please?" I needed a little bit of comfort. I missed my guild so much. My family meant the world to me and I was torn to pieces that I didn't know what was going on with them.

"Of course Princess." Lyra's soft music allowed me to instantly relax. I took a deep breath as I felt my eyes become heavy.

"Lady Lucy, I think I may have found something. Please call Leo out so we can discuss this together. Gemini you may need to go back." Capricorn put his book on the table in front of me as I did what he asked of me.

"What did you find Capricorn?" Leo grabbed the book and leaned against the desk next to my chair.

"Well, I was actually reading about the history of the Dragon Slayers where I stumbled across the history of the power given to them. It started with lacrimas made with star dust and the power of celestial magic." Capricorn pointed to the part in the book where it showed this.

"I think I remember this, it was, what, three hundred years or so now?" Leo glanced down at the book reading the passage on how the lacrimas were made. "The lacrimas are what made the seed, right?" He looked at Capricorn expecting the answer.

"Yes, the seeds were developed with the lacrimas, but they were still available to use for future use to power up the dragon slayers if they ever lost their seed or if they gave birth to offspring that were powerful enough to handle the magical lacrimas. This is not the most important part that I need to point out however." He paused and looked at me as I heard Leo curse.

"I think he did make you a target. I don't think he wanted anyone to stumble across this, but the individual who created the lacrimas and gave the slayer's the ability to become slayers was none other than your ancestor, Lady Lucy. It was Anna Heartfilia." I looked at him like he was insane. If one of my ancestors did this, my mother would have told me about it. Right? I grabbed the book away from Leo and read the passage over and over again trying to comprehend. I knew nothing of this, but it had to mean I was actually a target? There was no way this guy just got lucky.

"If this is true, then why hasn't he done anything about it? Why am I just being locked in here? Why would he give me resources to become str-." I stopped midsentence and froze. "Leo, the stone didn't call to me."

"As far as we know, it didn't call to you, but that is nothing more than a hunch. I wouldn't put too much weight on that theory Lucy. You are a very stubborn woman, it could just be that you have a stronger will when it comes to power." No, I don't think that was true, I would love to be more powerful. I want to be able to always protect my Nakama so if I was able to put my hands on the power I'm sure I would take it.

"I don't know Leo, but remember what he said?" He prompted me to continue trying to understand what I was talking about. "He said that no matter what I was going to be on his side. I think he is going to try and force his will on me. I just don't know why. I mean, why else would he want me to get stronger? He expects me to fight with him in his war on magic." I watched their eyebrows scrunch with thought.

"What are you thinking Lady Lucy?" Capricorn walked over to me and took the book away to glance over more.

"I think I should basically let him. I mean I know you disagree Leo, but I don't think they affect me. I have a gut feeling that this is our only way in. I have to give him one he wants if we want to over power him and when this. The guys clearly don't know where we are or they would have been here by now which means they have been able to cover their tracks very well." I was going to continue talking about Leo covered my mouth with his hand to silence me.

"I don't like this idea one bit. There is no way I am going to let you do this. You are not going to use yourself as bait. That is absurd. He can kill you darling." I rolled my eyes. All the men in my life were so over protective.

"I'm not the same person I was months ago Leo. Besides, I won't be alone. I will have you guys with me all the time. I will still keep one of you out just incase I need you and we can watch each other's back. What do we have to lose? Would you rather sit in this room any longer?" I watched him sigh and push his glasses up and I knew I had him. Now we just had to be patient until Sebastian came to inform us of dinner like he did every night. "I guess we can read until its time to act."

We continued reading about the Dragon Slayers and the more I read the more I missed Gajeel. I read about the mating ritual and the whole time I blushed fervently. If I survived this then maybe we can have a nice long conversation about that particular topic. There was a knock on the door after a few hours and I smiled at the door when Sebastian walked in.

"Good evening my Lady. Dinner will be served within the next ten minutes, would you like to join us tonight or shall I bring you and your friends dinner?" I think he expected the same answer I've given him the last week and a half, because once I responded I noticed his eyes widened for a moment.

"I would like to join tonight, with an escort as well." I nodded over to Leo to confirm whom I was talking about. Sebastian smiled softly.

"Of course my Lady, will you be ready to go now or shall I come back in a few minutes to bring you two down?"

"I'm ready now. Capricorn, thank you for all of your help. I will see you later, I am sure, and please inform the others that I wish them a good evening." I nodded slightly knowing that he would inform the others of what we found out.

"Have a lovely evening Lady Lucy." He bowed down before disappearing. We followed Sebastian down noticing that the outside of the bedroom looked similar to the bedroom when it came for style. There was no doubt in my mind that we were in a very old mansion that symbolized wealth and power. This was a man of influence. Most likely bad influence and we had to tread carefully if we intended to survive. Dinner would be nothing but pleasantries and trying to make a doorway into getting more information and showing some sort of allegiance. I had to be bold however in order to get the information I needed. So being careful and being bold would make an interesting combination to say the least.

"Good evening my darling, I was pleasantly surprised that you have agreed to grace us with your presence. What do we owe the honor?" It was Marcone who spoke. There were three other men sitting there but they said absolutely nothing and looked as if they were in a complete trance. One of them men was Mizu. I made a face of disgust that I could not hide. "Does his presence make you unhappy dear?" He looked over at Mizu for a moment before his eyes flashed purple and then he got up from his chair and walked out of the room. "Now we will be able to have a comfortable dining experience. Sebastian please make sure he eats in his room, thank you."

I took my seat with Leo sitting next to me and I had to admit after watching the slayer have absolutely no will to do or say anything that he wanted to scared me. Maybe my idea was a stupid one. I also took note that the purple stone that he usually had resting on his chest was not in sight. It was most likely hidden in his cloak. "Good evening." I stuttered a little and wanted to kick myself in the ass. I needed to remain strong and show dominance if I was going to come out ahead.

He smiled softly and laughed as he grabbed a roll. "Must have been bored in that room of yours, if you promise me that you will not run away I can give you free reign of the property. I mean you are a woman of your word, isn't that right Leo?" Leo smiled over to me with agreement.

"That is true Sir." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Her word is her bond. She is the reason we are as strong as we are." His conviction was reassuring to me. I smiled softly knowing that his words were truth and spoken with love and respect.

"I would enjoy being out of my room, thank you." I hoped that he did not realize that I didn't exactly agree to his deal. I took a sip out of the wine in front of me relishing in the rich taste. "Tell me though, why are you being so lenient with me? After all, I am a prisoner." I looked him in the eye trying not to show any fear. I watched him place his cup on the table and put his hands together as if he was thinking about his response before saying it.

"You're valuable to me. Keeping you happy will benefit me in the long run. I am under no false denial that the slayers will not eventually find me. You are important to them, correct? I would like to know more of that, how valuable to them are you? No worries, I won't make you bait. I will let them come, it will be you that take them down." He was so sure of himself. I couldn't understand his confidence, he was certain that I would be on his side and that just wasn't the case.

Before responding I looked over at Leo to see if I should tell the truth or outright lie, which I wasn't good at. Plus, like previously stated, my word was my bond so lying wouldn't be right. "I am important to the slayers, you are right with that. I am Kin to two of them and soon to be mated to another. The slayers will come, eventually, that I am certain of. However, I must tell you that you are completely incorrect in the fact that I will be the one to bring them down. I will never turn on them, they are family." Apparently, my answer made him happy because he sat back relaxing into his chair while grabbing his glass and taking a large sip.

"Yes, they are. They are a reason you have been trying to be stronger. You want to be able to protect your family. I will give you that strength. I will give you the power to be stronger than the slayers. You have seen my crystals my Lady, but there is one that I have specifically for you. I believe this crystal was made specifically for you even if it was made hundreds of years ago. It will give you the power of the stars." I noticed Leo tense.

"I have zero interest in taking power from a crystal. I am powerful enough to [protect me family." When Leo growled in warning I became alert to my surroundings. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary and wasn't sure why he was growling. "Leo?" I looked over to him and was startled to see that his eyes had become purple. When did that happen? "Leo?" I repeated myself, but jumped out of my seat when I saw his fists light up to attack me. Shit. "What did you do to him?" I tried closing his gate, but it would work. He ignored my command over and over. I thought back to when we fought previously after the eclipse gate. I tried calling out to Gemini, but it was no use. Leo must have blocked the passages.

I took a breath to calm myself. I might hurt Leo, but I had to force his gate closed and beating him was my only chance. I'm just hoping that he was still somewhere in there so he wouldn't make it so hard. "I'm sorry." With that I began to fight back. I allowed Leo's magic to flow through me and swung as allowing my body to make contact with my lion. I felt the impact hit him in the stomach and watched as he flew back, but just as fast as he went down, he stood back up. He had a smirk on his face that sent a chill down my back. "Leo, please, snap out of this." I was desperate. He came at me again going straight for my throat. I noticed Marcone sitting at the table still holding his drink just watching.

"Let him out of this daze!" I blocked Leo's hit, but was pushed into the wall in the process. I felt cornered.

"Sorry my Lady, I can't do that. Like I said you are important to me and I need you for my plans to work. I was about to respond, but Leo was too fast for me to block and I felt my breath leave my body when he punched me in the stomach. I fell to my knees for a moment while he went to punch me in the face. I moved my arms and blocked them needed a miracle. One however didn't come. His fists kept raining down on me and I felt them connect here and there. I felt the blood come up of my throat and coughed as I wheezed. I swung my leg trying to get Leo away from me and he jumped back to block my attack. That at least gave me a moment to attack back. I pushed my body up and sent my fist into Leo's face. I felt the Lion's Brilliance's power take affect and watched as his nose started to bleed.

He covered his face to block the blood and I took the opportunity to punch again. This time I went for his chest hoping to knock the breath out of him so his gate would close. I lifted my right leg ready to launch the weight of my body into the attack. I lit my fists up and swung my body dropping my foot down onto the ground. My fist connected, but not how I wanted it to. His hands intercepted my fist and he twisted my arm forcing me to fall to my knee and yelp in pain. There was one attack that would work, but it would also leave me very vulnerable. I didn't know if I wanted to take the risk. If I left myself vulnerable to Marcone than he would be able to do what he pleased with me. I couldn't allow that.

Leo grabbed me by the throat and threw me against the wall knocking the air out of me a second time. I couldn't let this continue. I was on the floor again coughing blood knowing that either Marcone was going to step in and finish me, Leo was going to finish me, or I was going to use up my magic and finish the fight myself. Shit, I know I am going to regret this decision, but maybe once I force his gate closed another spirit may be able to make their way out and protect me. I could only hope. "I'm sorry Leo, I love you." I took a deep breathe before chanting. "Survey the heavens, open the heavens all the stars, far and wide show me thy appearance with such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos I am the ruler of the stars aspect become complete open thy malevolent gate. Oh eighty-eight stars of the heavens Shine! Urano Metria!"

My attack hit Leo and his gate closed. I felt his silent apology and guilt through our bond and hoped he didn't take it too hard on himself.

"Bravo my Lady. This is what I wanted to see. I wanted to see you make a hard decision. I wanted to see you go up against someone you love and beat them because you knew you had to. That is the lesson I wanted to have with you." Like before I felt the calling power of something. I didn't know if it was the crystal or something else, but it was whispering to me. Telling me that I would be fine. I couldn't move and I felt like I had the weight of a mountain on my chest pressing down on me. It felt as if my very existence was being ripped away from me. I felt something sharp against my temple and screamed in pain as I felt my head being ripped in half. I saw spots and felt my voice crack with my screams. I've never felt pain like this and it made me forget about the slayers. It made me forget about my family, my Nakame. All I could feel was pain and I wanted it to stop. I didn't care how. Bring death if you had to, but I wanted it to end.

A/N: I will see you guys next week.


	24. Power of the Lacrima

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 24: Power of the Lacrima**

"There is no way you are taking us in the right direction!" We were walking for two days and finally hit somewhere with civilization, but not the civilization I was expecting. When I say we were in the nice part of town I wasn't exaggerating. The houses were acres apart, because the lands themselves were acres. Neatly trimmed grass, fountains, expensive statues, even hedges that were weirdly shaped into animal shapes. I sniffed the air to see if I could get a whiff of anything familiar and just like every other time, I couldn't.

"No, I'm positive, we are were we need to be. I'm just trying to remember which place it was in." I was shocked by his words. He was in one of these places? We were stopped on top of a hill overlooking the area and could see about eight places in total. They were spread out so they weren't close together.

"We'll, we can always split up and go into each one?" Laxus said this cautiously and I knew he didn't like that plan, but it was efficient. We had thirteen of us in total, eight of us and then the five Exceeds.

"Instead, how about we take to the sky and try to find anything from above? We can scout the houses out for a bit and if, or when, we find something we can come back to you." Pantherlily's idea was the best so far. The only thing that concerned me was that I couldn't feel any magical presence in the area except for us. Either this mages hideout wasn't here or they had spells that hid it completely. If they did that I didn't want the Exceeds anywhere near it. We had no way of knowing if there were any traps set up.

"We have to proceed with extreme caution, we have no idea what we are actually dealing with." The Exceeds nodded at me.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"We should go in pairs, Carla you can come with me." Happy grabbed a hold of Carla's paw and I watched as she blushed. Silly Exceeds.

"That's probably a good idea. Happy and Carla go together, Lector and Frosch go together, and I will go by myself seeing as I have more battle experience." After we agreed to the plan the Exceeds took off in the direction of different properties.

"We need a plan of attack when we do find what we want. We have no idea how many people our enemy has." Of course Erza was right, but honestly, I didn't give a shit. I just wanted my Bunny back.

"I think we need to just need to go in and take them all out! I'm all fired up! Hey, ow!" Laxus zapped Natsu in annoyance and walked closer to the top of the hill looking over the lands.

"I actually agree with both of you. We don't know what to expect, but we need to take them down. We know he has at least one other slayer in there. Sting, I really wish you were able to see more of the place." Laxus crouched on the ground taking a minute to relax knowing full well that they had a fight in their near future. Everyone else followed suit waiting for some sort of sign from the Exceeds.

"I'm sorry guys, really, I wish I could be more helpful. Whatever that crystal did to me it made me just do what I was commanded to do. In the back of my head I knew that I was doing things I didn't want to be doing, but I couldn't will myself to just stop. My main task was to just go out a scout for potential members to his group. I personally didn't find anyone and don't know if they had to over go any type of testing if anyone else had. He kept spouting about finding Dragon Slayers." Rogue dropped his hand on Sting's shoulder to show some comfort.

"No one is blaming you. It just royally sucks that we are going in blind." After that we all sat there quietly. I thought about everything that's happened recently and knew that no matter what, Lucy, was coming home with me today. I would talk to her and make her my mate as soon as possible. I couldn't fathom spending another day without her. It wasn't long before the Exceeds starting making their way back.

"Did you guys find anything?" Laxus was the first one up as the Exceeds came back.

"No, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. What about you guys?" Pantherlily seemed disappointed and I understood. I felt the same way with his response.

Lector went to speak next but Happy interrupted him. "I think I found something strange you guys." Natsu's fists started on fire, as he excitedly got ready for a fight. Dumbass had no control. We waited for him to continue. "It's not much, but it seemed like there was a few men walking the perimeter at the house at the far end near the forest's edge. I mean, they could have just been going on a walk and having a conversation, but I just got a gut feeling." I looked over at Laxus.

"What do you think?" Laxus exhaled slowly and nodded.

"I'm sure it means something. I mean, Sting brought us over here and I trust his judgment. I'm also ready to bring my sister home. How do you guys want to do this? Personally, I think we should split into two teams and one can take the front as the other take the back. It's the only way that covers the grounds the best. I don't want to split up too much and leave us open to an attack with those crystals." Everyone nodded their heads and voiced their agreement.

"In that case lets split up. I will go with Laxus, Erza, Rogue, Pantherlily and Frosch. Natsu you will go with Gray, Sting, Wendy, Happy, Lector, and Carla. Please, and I beg you, please, get out of sight of those lacrimas and that guy with the crystal. If you do end up going against him be careful and don't let it pull you in." I growled out the last bit. Personally I was hoping that I got that guy. With Laxus, Erza, and me we would easily be a powerhouse and hard to take down.

"Stay strong you guys." Laxus wished everyone good luck as we went our separate way. We decided to go through the back. We silently made our way towards the tree line surrounding the back of the land. As soon as we came in contact with the lands I looked over at the others.

"You feel the magical barrier as well, correct?" They nodded towards me and I sighed before attempting to put my hand through the barrier. I was terrified to see what would happen. For all I knew the barrier could take my hand clean off. I slowly crept my hand closer and closer until I felt the vibrations just barely off of my fingertips. It was no or never. I pushed my hand into it and waited for the pain to pierce through me. It never came though. I pushed further and still nothing. Huh. Well, that was anticlimactic. I gave the others an encouraging nod and we walked forward. We were in the clear to move on.

"I can't imagine this guy has too many people in his, whatever you want to call it, if he had the others scouting for more people. Hell, they may even be out scouting and he might have the bare minimum here." There was something sitting in the back of my head that hoped Erza was right, but I knew she wasn't. I mean taking Bunny had consequences and we were already sure that crystal dude knew we would eventual come for her. Sure, he seemed cocky, but from what I understood, he had a right to be.

"I smell someone coming." Rogue paused and got into a fighting stance. It must have been the two men that were walking the perimeter. As soon as they saw us they got defensive. I watched as Pantherlily became larger and stand next to the rest of us. Fro stood next to the tree to try and watch the fight without getting hurt. It was five against two I wasn't too concerned in this fight.

"Surrender and you wont be hurt." Erza stepped forward. Their eyes glowed purple and I knew that meant that they wouldn't surrender. They weren't built to surrender. They were built to follow command and direction. They must have thought so too because the next thing I knew one of them called out two very sharp looking swords and the other made the ground tremble below us. I watched as Erza called her swords forth and charged for the other yielder. I was about to go attack the other man, but I felt the ground below me automatically come up and push me back.

Rogue and Pantherlily were the only one that didn't get swept away with the earth mage's attack. I watched as Rogue's shadows enveloped the man and take away his breath and Pantherlily swung his sword down on the guy. A boulder got between Pantherlily's sword and the mage. I heard him curse as the boulder also cornered Rogue. I tried to get up and help him, but felt as though I was trapped into the ground. I made my arm into metal and started to crack the ground that I was stuck in. I could see Laxus doing the same with his lighting magic.

I could see Erza being toe to toe with her opponent as well. I thought back to when I had the lacrima inside of me and how much more powerful I was. These weren't dragon slayers, but they were clearly stronger than most plus they were ruthless with their attacks because their own lives were being overridden by orders. I felt the ground crack below me and I was finally able to move again. I ran over being more cautious this time and started to scream out attacks.

"Iron Dragon Lance!" As soon as my lance went out I heard Laxus send a roar as well. We were trying to double attack him. I watched Rogue's shadows move out of the way quickly to not get attacked as well and I made a mental note to apologize for almost hitting him as well. Our attacks hit him square in the chest and he fell to the ground about fifteen feet away.

Rogue was already helping Erza with her battle as Laxus and I walked closer to the earth mage. We watched him grab at the dirt and felt it start to tremble again. "Iron Dragon's Foot blade!" I locked myself into the ground so I would go flying again. I watched as Pantherlily grabbed on to Erza so she wouldn't fly as well. The only one who wasn't so lucky was Laxus, but he easily expected the attack this time and jumped up into a tree to avoid the hit. The guy did us a favor though because his own guy got trapped into the ground. I barked out a laugh as Erza fell to the ground and easily knocked him out with the end of her sword. Well, one down and one to go.

The only trouble with this earth mage was that we couldn't get to him. "This is so fucking annoying! Every time we would start to get close to him he would block us with some sort of boulder, mud wall, or push us back. Pantherlily and Rogue tried getting close by flight, but that didn't even work because he would just turn to mud and disappear which was the current problem. The mage was missing. He disappeared and no one knew where he was. We kept our senses going, but his scent was everywhere. It was as if he was the ground. "What the fuck!" I heard Laxus growl. Rogue kept flying around with his shadow magic and it wasn't until I heard a pained scream that I turned. My face went white when I did though.

"Titania!" The earth mage finally made his appearance and when he did he shut up from the ground behind Erza and stabbed her. I could see the point of the knife sticking out of her and watched her fall as soon as the knife was pulled out and he was gone again.

"Panterlily, get her out of here!" This was good. I closed my eyes and felt the ground. I was happy that I did because I felt a very small change behind me and jumped up before the same thing could happen to me. "Dragon Slayers Roar!" My roar hit him hard and he slammed into the tree getting knocked out instantly. "Laxus, get those lacrimas out of them and tie them up with some of that magic cancelling rope that we brought, will you?"

I jogged over to Erza. Shit, she didn't look good at all. Rogue was putting pressure on her wound, but we wouldn't be able to do anything until Wendy was back with us. "I can try and stop the bleeding with my shadow acting as a bandage, but I would have to stay with here."

"Pantherlily will stay and watch your back then. If there is any trouble you two can handle it together. Frosch are you going to stay behind too?"

"Frosch think so, yes." I nodded.

"Please keep my nakama alive and be safe here. Back off into the trees so you're not visible in the open." He nodded towards me and I walked back over to Laxus. He was just breaking the lacrima balls that he forced out of the two mages. "It's just us moving on."

"Well that sucks, but I understand. Do you think she will be okay?" I looked back as we walked closer to the mansion.

"I hope so." It was silent again as we made our way into the back door. We looked around the back entry and there was no one around. We walked on high alert not know what to expect. I heard an explosion towards the west side of the mansion and sighed loudly face palming. "Fucking Natsu. I mean you tell him to be silent and not draw attention and he comes in like a bomb. How is that silent?" Laxus chuckled softly, but I could tell he was just as annoyed.

"He's not very sneaky at all, you're right about that." I looked upstairs to the voice and noticed a man with a cloak on. "We have not met. This is my home and it is very nice to have you hear. My name is Marcone." I automatically went on high alert and was about to attack when Laxus grabbed my arm and kept me back.

"Be smart Metal head! Where is Lucy?" Laxus demanded the information, but didn't move near the guy. He smiled down at us.

"You will see her soon enough, no worries I did not harm here, she is very important to me. I mean she greatly exceeded my expectations. I knew that she meant a lot to you slayers, but I didn't imagine that she would bring me almost all of them. Because of her my army will soon be at full power." What the fuck was this guy talking about?

"What the hell army are you talking about? I want to see my Lucy, where the fuck is she?" His eyes looked amused at me almost like he was taunting me.

"Your Lucy, then you must be the one who wishes to mate with her. I will not stand in your way. I will encourage that union in fact. The passion you two will share will be beneficial on the battlefield together. The army however will have to be discussed at a later time though. Don't be so impatient, I really dislike repeating myself, I have already said that she will be here shortly. She is preparing to see you guys." He looked over to a closed door that started to make its way open.

"Actually, I am here." My heart instantly dropped. Her eyes glowed a vibrant purple color and I could see a scar covering the right side of her head near her temple.

"Fuck, Gaj, she's different." Laxus whispered to me.

"I can see he took control of her already." I was beyond annoyed.

"No, I mean, that scar. I think he forced a legit lacrima in her. Not one of the power-up lacrimas that Sting was talking about." I stopped breathing for a moment. Did that mean we couldn't take it out of her?

"You are very clever Laxus. You are absolutely correct. My lacrimas work better when I have dragon lacrimas in their hosts. Not everyone can handle them though. That is why I have lacrima balls for the hosts that aren't strong enough for them. I do believe Lady Lucy here underestimated me." I watched as Lucy sat on the stairs waiting for her command and just watched us. "You see if it wasn't for her ancestry the slayers would not exist. It was her ancestor who created the art of these lacrimas. I had one specifically for a stellar mage and I knew I needed her along with the other slayers. So I gave her the magic to be a slayer if she so chose. After that it was easy to force her will."

"There is no way, she is the strongest person I know when it comes to will!" I screamed at him in anger.

"Well, she was very strong will and I was almost scared that it wouldn't work, but pain has its way of making the will sing to me. If it weren't for the lacrima it would not have worked. However, I was persistent and now her will belongs to me. If you would like to surrender you wont have to fight her. I guarantee you she will when. She was already strong before the lacrima, but I know she can much more now. If not I will have her take you both out and you will be mine anyway. So it is up to you how you would like to do this." He smiled down at us with an evil look on his face knowing that he had us stuck. I couldn't hurt her, I just couldn't but if I wanted her back, I would have to.

"Laxus, I don't know if I can." He growled at me

"We have to. She is our Kin. She is your mate! Are you going to let this man control her? You know as well as I that we have to break his control. This isn't like Sting. He is right here. We just need to kill him." I growled at him in pure rage for what he did to my bunny.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Lucy stood up and slowly started to walk down the stairs. I watched as orbs started to appear around her and her keys started to glow. I automatically felt an intense amount of magic and knew this would be a fight I didn't want to have.

"Bunny." I whispered before I got into a fighting stance.

 **AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys! I know I've been leaving a lot of cliffs in this story and I really want to thank you for sticking it out. There is only two MAYBE three more chapters to this story. I love every time I get a new follower or favorite. It honestly pushes me to write. I'm pretty sure I've previously stated it, but I have another story that I have been outlining that is a NALU AU. I honestly can't wait to write it. I don't want it halting this story though so I won't even start it until this is down.**

 **I wish you all the best and I will see you next weekend or sooner. I am off of work tomorrow and have some house chores to do so I might be able to get some more of the story done.**


	25. Fighting with Star Dust

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 25: Fighting with Star Dust**

"Bunny," Gajeel Whispered before he got into a fighting stance. I clearly heard him and smirked. I slowly made my way down the staircase and observed around my surroundings. Laxus seemed to be more in a calm stance. He was the one I wanted to go after. I knew he had more magic power. As soon as my foot touched the marble I took a breath ready to throw my first attack at him. There was something inside of me hesitating and I knew it was the weakness in the back of my head. I needed to push through it if I wanted to win this fight. I knew I could easily win this fight too. The power inside of me purred at my confidence and I was ready to give it a nice workout.

"Mars Fire Star Explosion!" The orb floating near me glowed red and flung itself towards Laxus. I watched him stare at it very confused.

"The fuck is that?" He used his teleportation magic to move quickly and I watched as the orb blew up the wall.

"Lady Lucy, perhaps take this outside?" Marcone cringed at the destruction. Her explosion would easily make Flame Head proud, that's for sure. I didn't have a moment to think about it though because her whip made it's way around my neck and I felt my knees hit the ground hard. I watched as Laxus sent lightning her way and I cringed waiting for it to hit her. It didn't though; a force field came out and absorbed the lightning. It must have been Scutum helping her and keeping her safe. As much as I loved this, I knew it would make things harder if we couldn't land a hit on her. She pulled her whip forward and I felt it start to drag me across the ground. I growled and made my arm into a metal knife so I could cut the whip. Sparks flew as I hit it repeatedly. It wasn't breaking, but it was making the whip flicker as if it was about to go out.

She growled and let the whip die out. Laxus got closer to her and was about to hit her, but she blocked his punches quite easily. I got up and joined him. She couldn't continuously block both of us. My fist connected into her stomach and I watched her smack into the wall and cough. "Mercury Illusion!" One of her orbs glowed and a smoke started to fill the room.

"Don't breathe it in!" Laxus screamed as she covered his mouth backing away from her. I followed suit covering my mouth as well. We tried to make our way outside, but it didn't help. She blocked the door smiling at us.

"Just take a breath. I promise you happiness. You just have to take a breath." I felt her hand rest on my cheek. Glancing over I noticed her other hand was on Laxus' cheek. I knew I could hold my breath for a little more, but we needed to come up with a plan before we lost the battle. Her attack was pretty self-explanatory. I didn't want to have an illusion hit me. Her hand made my dragon feel happy though. I closed my eyes for a moment savoring her touch even though it wasn't exactly her.

I relaxed against the soft green grass as she straddled my lap. "I love you Gajeel." She nuzzled her cheek against mine and paused for a moment before bringing her face closer to mine to kiss my cheek lightly. "I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be your mate. Please." I couldn't help myself. My body heated up with immense pleasure and happiness. I brought my hands up into her hair as I spun us around. I kissed her slowly as I caressed her face with my hands. I slowly brought them down resting on her neck then her shoulders and down further until I met the hem of her dress. I brought the dress up with my hands and took it off slowly. I got on my knees and took my clothes off.

"I will gladly make you mine Lucy. I love you so much." I kissed the inside of her knee and started to make my way up slowly. My fingertips ran across her ribs and slowly grazed the underside of her boobs. I watched as goosbumps formed on her skin and I smiled against her inner thigh.

"Gajeel." She moaned breathily. I knew she wanted more, but I wanted to take my sweet time. I wanted her to myself for as long as possible. I would however give her more reason to moan my name louder. I moved my mouth up a few more inches and her moans got louder. I started by kissing her clit before spreading her lips apart and gliding my tongue from her sweet opening back up to her clit. I made sure to take special care when my stud came in contact with her sensitive nub. I put more pressure into my wet touch and made circular strokes until she screamed my name. My middle finger ran across her lips feeling how wet I was making her. I slowly tortured her as I pushed my finger in. As soon as my finger was delved in as far as it could go I twisted it and hooked my finger looking for the spongy button inside of her that would instantly affect her. I rubbed at it until she clamped down on me and started to rock against my finger and mouth. As soon as she clenched I knew it was just a matter of time.

I pulled my finger out and then slammed two fingers. I moved back slightly to focus more on actions. I watched as she arched her body and panted trying to moan, but nothing was coming out. "Cum for my Lucy." I started to kiss her neck and lick at the sweat that was starting to form on her body. The sweet taste made me want to bite her and finish the process prematurely, I knew I couldn't though. Damn, that didn't mean it didn't test my patience. She screamed as I felt her nectar hit my hand. I brought my fingers up to my mouth and waited for her eyes to meet mine before I licked them growling in approval. Her eyes never left mine and I couldn't even confess how hot that was.

I climbed back on top of her and rubbed my erection against her wet heat preparing myself to enter her. She started to rub herself wantonly against my penis and I decided not to tease her this time. She was going to be mine. There was nothing slow or hesitant in my actions after that. I pushed myself into her and we both moaned at the feeling. Mavis, I loved this woman. Her mind, body, and soul. She was mine. "Fuck, Lucy!" I continued my assault against her vagina as I pounded into her. It was easy to tell how much she loved it too. She was beyond wet and. I knew that my back would be bleeding soon from her nails and I could feel the bites on my neck. I brought my face down to her neck and dragged my tongue from her shoulder blade to her ear. I blew gently at the wetness there and made her shiver.

"Gajeel, bite me! I need more." More? I can give her more. I started to bite and suck at her neck, shoulders, and breasts and I pushed my hand between our bodies. I found her nub and started to vigorously rub at to stimulate her as much as I possibly could. "Gajeel! Oh! Gajeel!" She said more, but I honestly couldn't understand what she was actually saying. Her words strung together and barely came out in English. I understood. I would do anything to see the pleasure on her face. I looked into her eyes knowing that I wouldn't last much longer. I knew she was close as well and I wanted to do this right.

"Lucy, do you accept me as your mate? Will you be by my side until the day I die? If you say yes, I swear to you that I will protect you until my last breath and there will be nothing I wont do for you. You are my everything, my love, and my soul. Please share your life with me." I started to frantically pound into her. My focus was starting to slip as I felt my magic getting ready to bind us together.

"Yes, yes, I love you!" I couldn't be happier in this moment. I finished and was about to drop my mouth again to finally make her mine, but before I did I noticed something off. When were her eyes purple? Her eyes aren't purple? As soon as I finished inside of her it became clear to me. The illusion spell. I must have taken a breath. As soon as I realized that I was stuck in her illusion it broke.

"Fuck, took you long enough!" Laxus was fighting against her and they both were pretty bloody. I watched as his fist connected with her stomach and she went flying across the room. He wasn't playing defensive anymore. I felt my world shatter for a moment. As much as I wanted that illusion to be true, I was glad it wasn't. She deserved more. She deserved a night of romance not something on a whim outside.

"Sorry. The illusion had me pretty tight. How long was I out for?" I watched as Laxus threw lightning at her as I got off the ground to help.

"Half hour or so? There have been more explosions from the front of the house so I think Natsu's team is having a little fun themselves. Blondie's power is insane. We need to get her will to come back to her. I think it's waning. Every once in a while I see her eyes flicker back to the brown."

Before she could get back up he knew he had to join back into the fight. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art; Karma Demon, Iron God Sword!" My arms extended as I brought them down against her. I didn't want to hurt her per say, but maybe keep her locked to the ground. My sword did the job because it pointed right in her face to force her to stop. What I didn't expect was for her to start laughing. She laughed like a crazy person and I wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"If you're going to put a sword in my face, you better have the balls to use it." She grabbed the blade and pushed it forward. She didn't even flinch as the blade sliced her hand. I watched as the blood start to stream down her arm staining her shirt. "I'm bored now, I think it's time for this to be done." I looked over at Laxus.

"Gajeel. You can't be like this. If you aren't going to give this fight everything you have then you might as well leave. We have to hurt her if we want to win. It is the only way." He was right and I knew that I wasn't giving this fight all of what I had.

"Saturn annihilation!" One of the orbs around her started to grow a dark purple and I had no idea what it would do, but I knew it couldn't be good. I watched frozen as a sparkly came out of nowhere.

"Princess!" It was Loki. I watched as he smacked her in the face. "Snap out of this." He looked over at the orb and then us. "Fuck, I have to take care of this!" He grabbed the orb and disappeared. It was a split second when he came back. I heard a bomb go off somewhere go off and my eyes went large.

"Was that her? That would have killed all of us!" He looked over me with remorse in his eyes.

"This is my fault. I told her I didn't think the stone would affect her! It didn't until that fucking thing was put in her head." He was going to continue, but was interrupted.

"You can go home Kitty, you are clearly just getting in the way." I've never even imagined her to talk down to her spirits. In fact you can tell everyone to stay out of this. I don't need any of you to help me here. Now that I have the power of the planets I can't even imagine why I would use any of you.

"This isn't you Princess. Please, I am begging you to snap out of this." I went to scream his name to get him away from her, but it was too late. I watched as he looked down with the look of shock on his face. The bloody knife in her hand held his blood all over it and he had the look of betrayal in his eyes before disappearing. I couldn't even imagine what he was thinking, I just hoped that he knew this wasn't really her and that he would forgive her.

"Bunny, please." Her eyes flickered again and I saw regret in them before they turned back. I started to walk towards her watching the knife very closely. I put my arm behind my back and turned it into metal just incase she attacked. "Laxus, I need you to put all of your power into your next attack." He nodded and I continued forward. "Bunny?" She glared at me as I walked forward and crouched in a defensive manner. Her next attack was stupid on her part knowing that one of her opponents used lightning.

"Neptune water lock!" As soon as the water expanded Laxus sent his magic her way. I jumped back as fast as I could, but still couldn't move fast enough. I felt the electric current run through my body and the pain that associated it. I could hear her screams in the background but, honestly, it could have just been my own.

"Lady Lucy, come back, I will finish them." Where has this fucker been the whole time? I watched as she made her way back up the stairs. I honestly didn't even understand how she was still moving. I went to get back up knowing full well, that this guy had enormous power.

"I want to finish this Marcone." Her voice sounded strained. She kept her head down panting.

He smiled at her with respect. "That is why you are my right hand, you're so stubborn and strong willed. Yes darling, but do not kill yourself, you are very precious to me." He leaned back against the wall to let her continue fighting. Why would she go up there if she were going to continue fighting? She had her bloody knife in her one hand and in her other she grabbed one of her orbs.

"Yes sir, I can finish it with this. My spirit can't come out and ruin it this time." She took a deep breath before the orb started to glow dark blue. "Uranus submerge!" Multiple things happened at once and I felt like I couldn't breathe. She looked down at us showing her chocolate colored eyes and she threw the orb into the same hand the knife turning and slamming it into Marcone's chest. I couldn't see anything after that because there was a large explosion. I heard screaming and two thuds hit the ground, one closer to me and one in a room upstairs.

"Lucy!" My world came back to me once I heard Laxus scream and slide across the ground. As soon as I could make my eyes work I was able to look for her. What I saw though was a nightmare. She was beyond beat up. There was blood everywhere. I wanted to see more of her, but Laxus' body blocked her from my view. As soon as I could make my legs work I would be over to her. I took a deep breath and willed myself to walk. My heart stopped when I got to her. There was a knife sticking out of her chest. There was more blood than I previously thought. I looked upstairs. "Fuck! Mavis. Oh Mavis. Gajeel, what the fuck are you doing? Help me! We have to pull this out! She's not breathing!" He put his hands on her chest and I felt as if my world stopped. The illusion from previously played in my head. This can't be happening. I want her to be my mate.

"Gajeel. Go. Go get Wendy. We are going to loose her if you don't. There is no stopping the blood here! I think it pierced her lung!" I watched as he shocked her chest and as if I was smacked in the face with one Natsu's fists I came crashing back to reality.

"I'll be right back with her!" Just like that I ran. I don't personally think I've ever run as fast as I did right now. I made it to the front of the house and looked for Natsu's team. It didn't take me long to hear them and as soon as they came into view I didn't even say anything I just grabbed Wendy's hand and started running back.

"Big brother?" She sounded panicked. She didn't stop though at least. "What is it? Did you find Big sister?" I didn't respond. I couldn't trust my voice to work at this point. The only thing I could think of is the mantra playing in my head that I wouldn't lose her and that she would be my mate once I got her home. I was determined to make my dream a reality. I would not lose her. As soon as we got back into view of Lucy and Laxus I could smell the salt in the air. Laxus was crying. Wendy gasped and pulled her arm away. I didn't stop her from leaving me because I couldn't even hold myself up. I crumpled to the ground next to her.

Wendy automatically pulled the knife out and started to heal. I watched her strain and watched as her magic gave out. "Please Mavis, let me have the power to help you big sister. We can't loose you." I listened as the others started making their way into the room. It was Natsu that made my stronger.

"You'll pull through this Luce, you are stronger than any of us. Hell, all of us put together. You have the strongest heart here. Keep it going Luce, keep it going." Laxus gave a small smile to Natsu before looking at Gray and Sting.

"Can you guys go upstairs and see to Marcone? He's the one who was pulling the strings. She hit him with an attack and I don't know what happened to him since then.

"Please Bunny, I can't do this without you. You'll always be my Bunny. No matter what happens and who comes along remember I am here for you just like you are here for me. I don't show this side to anyone, but for you I will be anything you need. You've saved me more than you know and I never want you to discredit that! I love you Bunny. I love you more than you will ever know. Please come back to us." I had her hand against my body as I kneeled on the ground with my chest to the ground sobbing.

"Laxus, I need you to use your lightning to help me. If I can get her heart to start pumping again then I think we can get her back to the guild." He nodded and got to work. I watched as he continued shocking her body hoping for her heart to start back up. I watched as Wendy started to have sweat drip off of her in magical strain. It paid off though because I watched as she took a deep breath trying to fill her lungs.

"She's not out of the woods yet, but she needs to get to Porlyusica. Go now." Her and Laxus disappeared in that instant.

"Wendy, Erza is going to need to be healed as well. She was also stabbed, but it didn't pierce anything inside of her just bleeding a lot. Rogue is with her keeping the blood in. She nodded in understanding and laid on the ground to relax for a moment.

Gray and Sting came back with Marcone. He looked just as bad as Lucy had. They dropped him onto the ground and walked away. "Is she going to be okay Wendy?" She nodded slightly.

"Yeah. She is going to be in pain for a bit and she will have to have time to recover, but yeah, she should be okay. Is he?" She didn't finish her question, but we all knew what she was going to ask.

"Yeah, he's dead. The crystal around his neck was shattered as well. I am going to call the rune nights so we can get out of here." I felt Natsu put his hand on my shoulder and I knew he was trying to comfort me. I just wanted to get home and see her. We weren't going to sleep that was for sure. We needed to make it back home as soon as possible.

 _ **AN: So, when I was debating about the stardust lacrima I decided that it would give her planetary attacks. I laid in bed trying to figure out how I wanted those attacks to show so I got my …source….. from Sailor Moon. It was the anime that brought me into this universe so I hope I treated it with respect. Oh and just like up top, I don't own Sailor Moon….duh.**_

 _ **I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter to this story. I will try and have it out by Monday.**_

 _ **You have to be happy that I got this out early though!**_

 _ **Once again, thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Next chapter I will make my AN a little more intimate with those reviews. I do read them, I just hate when I'm reading a story and their AN's are as long as the chapter….. So I try not to do that. You aren't here to read my notes, you just want the story, greedy peeps. :P lol, maybe that's just me? Alright, I have to be up for a 3 hour drive in like 6 hours so I am going to go to bed. Later! 3**_


	26. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

I just want to send a quick apology. I've been in training for work for the past few weeks and it is all finishing on Tuesday, which is great and bad at the same time. I have been driving like 4 hours away to go to class, which sucked (kinda…I got paid and good mileage for it) and it was A LOT to process, but I am ready to take on the challenge and go on to be doing bigger and better things. The downside is that I now have two very large binders and a notebook full of notes I need to know like the back of my hand.

Tuesday I have to take a test for my training. I need an 80% or better to pass and there are two parts to the test: a written and a live portion. Now, don't get me wrong, I have no fear that I wont pass (…if I did though, I would lose my job….CRAZY) my fear is that I wont do as well as everyone is expecting me to. My leadership team expects me to get above their scores… I mean, I'm beyond appreciative of the support I've gotten from them and my peers and I want to give them a thank you for taking me in even if I wasn't 100% qualified for my position. They fought for me and I need to do the same for them.

WITH THAT SAID, this is my saying you won't get a chapter today. I honestly haven't even started typing it yet. I know what I want to do with it, but….this takes the cake. I need to focus on this right now.

I'm sorry. I am off Thursday and I wont have any means of transportation because my car will be in the shop so I will FOR SURE post the chapter then.

Please don't send me hate mail and I love you peeps

OH YEAH, MY B-DAY IS NEXT WEEK. IF I DO DESIDE TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER THURSDAYS THAT MIGHT BE DELAYED TOO.

Tootles


	27. Iron in the Stars

**Iron in the Stars**

 **AN: Story is my idea, but I do not own anything Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 26: Iron in the Stars**

"Bunny, it's dangerous!" I rolled my eyes at Gajeel and Laxus. I've heard the same thing for the past three days. I was finally recovered enough for where the lacrima had become a topic of conversation. I was waiting for Porlyusica and Wendy to come in so we could talk about this damn rock that was adding unwanted stress to my life. "You have no idea if there was anything else laced in the lacrima! I mean you have to think about it! Why did he put it in you in the first place?" I had no idea. He already knew this.

"If it was laced with something, wouldn't I have affected me already? Don't you think I haven't thought of all of the negative side affects to this? Gajeel, this makes me really powerful." I was going to continue, but Gajeel opened his big fat mouth and interrupted me.

"So this is about power then! Don't be so petty Bunny!" I could honestly feel fire in my veins. I was ready to murder him. He knew me well enough that it wasn't just about the power. I couldn't even believe he said it.

"First of all, this isn't about the power. This is about me being able to protect my family! This allows me to do so. Secondly, this is my decision, not yours. You don't own me! And thirdly, I am done looking at you right now, get out of my fucking face and see yourself out. When I want to talk to you I will come to you." Laxus was smart enough not to get involved. I could see the conflict in his eyes, but his mouth remained shut. Good dragon.

"Bunny, that's not what I meant. It's just-" I interrupted him this time. I was done listening to what he had to say.

"Maybe I wasn't clear. Get. The. Fuck. Out. I am not your property Gajeel and right now I don't want to see you. If you want to someday be my mate I suggest you walk away." My eyes flashed in pure rage. That's all he's done since we've gotten back was be over protective and controlling. I understood it to a degree, but, this was still my life, not his. I wasn't going to play the good little pet and do whatever he wanted me to do. He had no right to tell me what I could and couldn't do. Stupid dragon.

It would be another hour or so before I would get more visitors so I grabbed the book Levy left me and decided to spend my time just relaxing, hoping that it would calm me down in the process. The book was quite smutty so it was bound to do the trick I was sure. It would get me worked up in a whole different way.

"Good morning!" Wendy's voice came rushing through me and made me jump. Apparently I got wrapped up into my book more than I thought I would. Looking up Wendy and Porlyusica were just walking in.

"Good afternoon you guys. I hope you guys come with good news! I am so ready to get out of here." Wendy hopped up on the bed to give me a warm hug as Porlyusica just grimaced at the display of affection.

"That all depends on you child. I've run your blood samples in multiple different tests to see how that lacrima is affecting you and if there is anything that could be damaging to you. With the exception of your blood having far too much iron in it, you seem to be doing just fine." She paused to take my pulse and check my temperature.

"Is the iron going to be a problem?" I cringed at the idea of Gajeel being right and this lacrima having to be ripped out of me. I could only imagine how painful it would be to take that out.

"Not really, I actually think the metal brute will absolutely love it." She looked at me for a moment and then looked away to grab some vials out of her bags. Wendy giggled as she moved off of me to be behind my head. I saw her hands start to glow blue and she looked at me questioningly with a soft smile on her face. I nodded to her knowing full well all that she wanted to do was look me over to make sure everything was in working condition and nothing was going on inside of me.

"You look fine, your magic seems to be getting stronger everyday too. You may even be stronger than big brother." I wasn't sure if she meant Laxus or Gajeel, but either way I smiled knowing I could easily take them on if they pissed me off. I sighed knowing that I had to address the concerns and get the answer we all needed to know.

"Porlyusica, about this lacrima, is it safe to keep it in, or should we take it out? Please give me your honest opinion. I am tired of fighting with the slayers about this." She finished putting the vials on the table and I looked wide-eyed at them. There was no way they were all mine. There were about sixty of them and they carried about a shot of whatever liquid it contained inside.

"Relax brat, first of all, yes these are for you. In order for you to handle that lacrima your magic needs to adjust. It is sapping all of your energy because your magical containers can't keep up with it. This should be a solution until your body can permanently adjust. I don't think you will need a months worth, but just incase I wanted to make sure we had enough." I went to interrupt her to ask more questions, but she raised her hand to silence me. "Listen, I'm not done." She sighed clearly frustrated with me already and rubbed her hand over her face as if I was giving her a headache. Sometimes she's such a bitch, a helpful bitch, but still a bitch. "Secondly, I'm sure they will deal with the lacrima. If I were to take it out it would kill you. Honestly, I'm not sure how you survived it being put in, but there is no way you would survive it coming out. It is a part of you know."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. I took it in and took a few deep breaths before continuing. "So even if there was negative side affects, I had no way to fight it?" I think this scared me more than anything else.

"Listen child, don't be so damn dramatic. You have me, the slayers, and Wendy I'm sure you will be fine. Besides, nothing has popped up so I highly doubt anything will now." I nodded agreeing, after all that was my argument earlier.

"So you said the vials were for a month so I am assuming that I am supposed to take it twice a day?" She actually smiled at me, probably proud that I was smart enough to do the math myself, I mean come on we weren't all dumbasses.

"Take it after breakfast and after dinner every day. You must eat. Your body will need the energy. Eat more protein and calcium it will help with your energy. Try eating more chicken and fish though. You already have a lot of iron in you and you don't need more. It probably wont hurt you, but it's just a thought.

"Yes ma'am." She nodded at me and walked out without even saying goodbye. I was pretty confused actually, did that mean I could leave? I looked at Wendy who was laughing at my perplexed look. "Can I leave here? I really need a nice long relaxing bath." I could smell myself from here and it was not pleasant. Honestly, I was slightly surprised the slayers even came near me.

"Yup, do you want to go to the bath house? We can get everyone else together if you'd like and have some girl time." I loved that idea.

"Absolutely! Let me just gather my things and I will meet you downstairs." She ran out of the room to give me a little privacy, which seemed strange seeing as I was going to be getting naked in front of her in less than an hour. As I walked down the stairs everyone cheered. I couldn't help but cringe. Have they ever been that loud? It gave me an instant headache. Gajeel must have seen me because he was in front of me in an instant covering my ears and pulling me into his chest. We walked to the table with Levy, Erza, and Cana chatting and I smiled broadly.

"Hey ladies! Wanna go soak? I can use some quiet time and the warmth." They all agreed and we went to walk out the door. Before I could walk away though Gajeel gently pulled me to him.

"You okay Bunny?" He was being gentle with me as if I could break that instant.

"I'm fine Gaj. There is just a lot going on here, plus I really smell." He laughed at me sniffing me with a slight growl on his lips.

"I actually like the way you smell. It's almost animalistic. I don't know why, but I can smell that delicious iron ore that your spirit gave me months ago. You smell amazing. Good enough to eat in fact." He bit my ear gently and I felt shivers run down my back. He chuckled at my response knowing how to get me going. "Are you still made at me?"

"Not really, but the lacrima is staying in." I looked down because I didn't want to argue anymore with him and I was afraid it would cause yet another fight. He gently put his bent finger under my chin and lifted my face so we were looking in each other's eyes. He kissed me softly and smiled at me the smile that was reserved just for me.

"I know, I was listening. I will get over it. I would much rather have you alive. As long as you are here by my side I will take anything on. You're my little star remember. My little star that smells like iron." I swear he had a little drool on his lips as he said this, but once I blinked it was gone so maybe it was never really there. "Go have a soak with the girls then come home. I will have dinner on the table when you get there. I plan on having a nice night with you after all." I wasn't sure what that was suppose to mean, but I loved his words and decided to do what I was told. I kissed his cheek and made my way to the bathhouse.

After a couple of hours I felt much better. I didn't smell as bad, my muscles seemed to be loosened up and my headache was almost all gone. Wendy reminded me to take my medicine tonight after dinner that it will help with my headache. She explained that it was because of the excess of iron in me that was producing the headache that the vial would offset it. That made me happy. As soon as I walked into Gajeels house I was met with smells that instantly made my mouth water. I don't know what he made, but damn did it smell good. "What smells so good?"

"Hey Bunny, take a seat I was just about to set the table. I made duck with roasted potatoes and warm bread." I couldn't believe he was such a good cook. I hit the jackpot with this one for sure. He put everything on the table and I basically threw as much as I could on my plate he laughed and passed a bowl with some sort of liquid in it. I looked at him questioning what it was. "What do you smell in it?"

I thought about his question and sniffed it carefully. It smelled fruity, but I could also smell a spice to it that I couldn't recognize. "Plum?" He shook his head yes.

"What else is in it?" What was that spice? I sniffed it again and again trying to remember the smell. It finally hit me.

"Ginger?" He smiled.

"I think you're senses are being heightened from the lacrima. I noticed you cringe earlier and the guild is usually that loud so it may take a little bit of adjusting for you, but we will make it work." He handed me a glass of wine and the butter for my bread and started to eat his own food.

"Honestly, this is heavenly. I could lick this sauce off of you if you would let me." He chuckled at what I said, but I wasn't sure if I was even joking.

"There's cake too you know. I stopped at your favorite bakery and picked up the chocolate fudge strawberry cake you love so much. I am glad you are home and want to make you happy for the rest of my life so if cake does that then great." We both laughed and I knew I was so deeply in love with this man. I got up and walked over to him taking his hand and pulling him up from the table. I kissed him what meant to be softly, but apparently I was much more forceful than I intended because his hands were in my hair and I found myself moaning in his mouth as our tongues wrapped around each other.

"I love you more than life, Lucy. I want you to be mine forever. I never want you out of my life, hell, out of my sight again. I don't think I could bare it." My breath caught knowing that I felt the same way.

"You're everything to me too Gajeel. I love you so much." We left everything on the table as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom. He gently placed me on the bed and crawled on top of me taking his sweet ass time kissing me. He kissed my forehead and moved to kiss my right then left eye. I sighed as he trailed his nose against my cheek then kissing the right side of my lip. I went to turn to connect our lips but he moved past my attempt and kissed the left side instead. I was slightly frustrated because I wanted his lips on my own, but he didn't seem to care about that.

"Patience Lucy. Let me worship you." His hands ran down my arms to slide his fingers in-between mine lifting them so he could kiss my palms. "I will worship every breath, every cell, every scar, every freckle, and every speck of you that you give me. You will be my queen for the rest of my life. You are more than my everything, you are the reason I exist. You are the reason I wake up in the morning to live another day. I will protect you with every ounce of my life and love you with more. Saying I love you doesn't even come close Lucy because I can't even put into words what I feel. Have patience and let me show you that and trust that I will make it worth it." I had tears in my eyes as he passionately kissed me again. He slowly lifted my shirt over my head breaking the kiss for only a moment while doing so.

His hands slowly made their way down my sides where I could only feel his fingertips glide against my skin giving me goosebumps all over. I pulled away for a moment to catch my breath and he continued tracing my jaw with kisses allowing his tongue to glide across my jawline to my neck. I moved my head slightly to the side to give him as much room as he needed and wasn't disappointed as I felt his teeth start to nibble on the skin there. My breathing started to come out in puffs as I felt the pressure in my start to gain momentum. I rubbed my thighs together trying to alleviate some of the want I was craving, but it was nothing compared to what he could give me.

"Gajeel!" It was more of a breath than a word, but I knew he heard me loud and clear. I felt his mouth turn into a smile and his kisses grew wetter on my neck and started to descend to my shoulder. He left little love bites on his way down kissing my shoulder blade and the top of my bra. I was about to lean forward to take the bra off, but apparently I wasn't fast enough because his finger became a sharp knife and he cut the front of the bra off and allowing it to fall to the bed split in half. I really liked that bra too. He started to kiss the valley between my breasts as his hands rubbed under them. He wasn't touching them and it was driving me crazy. I turned slightly so his mouth would be closer to my nipple and he must have picked up the hint.

His hands gently squeezed both breasts as his mouth descended on the left nipple. I moaned loudly and arched my back as he finally did what I wanted him to. His hot mouth and stud in his tongue could make me melt in an instant. I was greedy though and wanted more of him. He kissed around my nipple and swirled his tongue around before moving on to repeat his action on the other breast. I lifted my hips to rub myself against and heard him hiss. I knew he was painfully hard. I could feel it in his pants. I put my hands on his chest and started to push my way down. As soon as my fingertips reached his pants though he let go of my breasts and grabbed onto my hands gently.

"If you do that I will lose control and this will be over far too quickly. Let me do this. Please." He gave me almost a pleading look and I put my hands out in surrender. I was ready to turn into his bunny and hump him until the sun came up, but I would allow him to do what he wanted tonight knowing full well we could do this every night for the rest of our lifes. He started to kiss down to my belly button and nibbled on my flesh before moving on to my hip. I was a puddle at this point covered in little love bites. As soon as his hands reached my shorts I was almost jumping in joy. He slowly pulled them down with my underwear and I whimpered in need. He smiled down at me and kissed right my waist. He was being such a tease.

"I can smell how wet you are already and I can only promise that I will make good use of that momentarily." He atleast knew what to say to me. His hands ran down my legs softly squeezing at my calves and thighs giving them a slight massage. I moaned at his handwork and leaned further in the bed just enjoying his touch. On his way back up he grabbed the back of my knees and lifted them over his shoulder. I knew that a good chunk of him was dangling off of the bed and some of me felt badly. Not enough to tell him to stop, just enough to feel bad slightly. His mouth finally moved to wear I wanted them most and he kissed my clit before slowly dragging his tongue up my vagina. I just about howled at the act. I felt like a cat in heat and knew he could tell easily. I wanted more. I needed more.

"Gajeel, oh my Mavis. More!" His hand came up separating me giving himself more room to work with and repeated the action with a little more force. I moaned loudly again. My moan turned into a scream as his stud rubbed vigorously at my clit. His other hand came up between my legs rubbing at my inner thighs. I rolled my hips to put more of me in his mouth and he obliged by opening his mouth wider and taking me all in kissing my opening. I felt his tongue trace inside of me and I couldn't help but move my mouth to cause more friction with his mouth. I felt the tension in my belly wind up tightly and I wanted it to snap. He pulled away slightly to allow space for his finger to glide inside of me. His finger pumped inside of me for less than a minute before he added a second and twisting them to rub against my g-spot.

I screamed his name as my first climax hit me. He softly kissed my clit as I came down from my high. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I just looked at him with eyes full of worship. He was a god and I would worship him for eternity. He was my dragon. He pushed himself up and in record time took his clothes off. Once he was back on the bed and over me again he flipped us. My knees were pressed into the bed and I was straddling his wide hips. He easily lifted me rubbing his cock against my very wet vagina. As soon as he lubed himself up with my juices he slowly pushed me down on him impaling myself to his body. We both let out a long moan as he was fully sheathed in me. I rocked my body pushing my hips in a circular motion getting as much friction as I possibly could. He was so deep and with every pass it felt like he was hitting my cervix. I knew I would be sore tomorrow.

Our motions started to get more erratic and I could feel myself winding up again. I didn't want to come this soon again. I started to slow myself and lean down so our lips were connected again. His hands moved from my hips to my neck pulling me in as close as I could possibly go. He flipped us again and allowed his hands to trace my spine moving his way down to grab at my ass cheeks. He pushed me up meeting his thrusts and I was surprised how good it felt. This was not something he's done before but it arched my back giving an angle that I didn't think we could duplicate. We did though a few more times until he allowed his hands go further down back to my thighs pushing them over his hips so I could wrap my legs around him. My breathing was erratic and he wasn't any better. We were both close.

His face was in my neck kissing me jugular and licking all over tracing veins and love bites that were left earlier. "Will you be mine forever Lucy?" It took me a moment to realize what he meant, but as soon as I knew he wanted to mark me I didn't hesitate. When I was taken all I could think about was being with him. I couldn't even imagine myself with anyone else. I had no reason to hesitate and he clearly felt the same way.

"Yes. I want to be yours for eternity, just like you will be mine. Please Gajeel, make me a part of you. I want this as much as you." That was all he needed to hear. His speed increased and he rubbed places inside of me that forced a shiver to run down my spine each time. It only took a moment to bring me to my second climax and he followed me there. As soon as I screamed his name in pure pleasure I felt his teeth slide into me as if he was a knife and I was butter. The pain was there, it felt like my skin was on fire, but I knew it would be. It was at least slightly offset from the pleasure and I tried my best not to show him I was in pain. I didn't want him to feel bad for the action. It didn't last too long though. Within seconds he was pulling away from my neck licking the wound so it would stop bleeding and moving his mouth to mine. I almost gagged at the taste of my own blood, but knew I had to suck it up. He rolled us onto our side and cuddled me into him.

"I love you so much." I felt his lips on my cheek before he rolled off the bed and went to walk into the bathroom. I was going to follow him, but he stopped me. "I will be right back with a rag and a few bandages." I stayed put. I must have started to drift off because one moment there was nothing and then the next I felt a warm wet washcloth against my neck. He came back with a large bowl, a cloth, a towel, and bandages. "Are you tired?" I felt overly exhausted actually. I remembered what Wendy said and could have beaten myself for forgetting my medicine.

He gently wiped the blood away then put the bandages on my neck. I sighed softly as he washed the cloth in the bowl and then ran it against my thighs to clean me up. "Yeah, I actually didn't take the potion I was suppose to take. I still need to take that before we go to bed." He nodded in understanding and continued to clean me off.

"How about I go get us some cake and we can have cake in bed and then you can take your medicine. This way you can relax and you don't have to put clothes on?" I liked that idea.

"Mmm, cake. Yes please!" He chuckled at me and went to walk out the door.

"Bunny?" I looked up at him from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"This will be the rest of our lives." He smiled before walking out and I could help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world. He was my iron and I was his star and we would be inseparable for the rest of time.

THE END

I hope you guys liked this story. Like I said, I do have another one in mind that I wouldn't work on until I finished this one. I am going to do it slightly different. I knew what I wanted to do over all in this story, but I just made it up as I went. It seemed to work out, but there were times I wrote myself into a wall and wasn't sure how I was going to get myself out of it.

On a personal side note. I passed my tests….yes TESTS with an s at the end. I thought I was going in for one and ended up going in for 4. Overall I got a 97% which was one of the highest scores in general so I was very pleased! Now I get to study more…..As soon as I got back to work they signed me up for more…. LOL hey the more I do the more I get paid so I'm okay with it. I also like being the person people go to for help. I work in the financial world so I get to help many people. It's very rewarding.

SPECIAL THANK YOU

I don't generally address reviews and PM's because I think it distracts from the story, but now that it's down I would like to personally thank the people who sent me reviews (that weren't anonymous – nothing against you I just can't make it personal)

Thank you to:

RainbowMystery

Lunascorpio20

Merble

Articallie

OhsoK

CelticHeart13

leolady4ever

FunCat

Daddys little crazy bitch

OgaxHilda

Animelover199977

Linwellin

Q'Nisa

Raiza-chan

SnowLilyAngel

nikoneko123

Adayna

vamplady019

snibs13

Ashatan87

Kurahieirit JIO

lizzysakura21

WhyxEvenxBother

Myth Magyk Fae

Kittentf

Boyceashlee

MeraleeRose

CoSmO333

HoneyClouds

RosesMcKellar,

Ariel408

Bentears,

Lusty Lucy

More thank you's to everyone who favorite'd and followed the story as well.

For those of you who follow me I may put chapter one of my next story on here…I'm not sure yet.

It will be a NaLu AU rated M. There will be no magic. It will be a story of Prince and Princess meeting and not being able to fall in love with each other because they both have prior engagements for their kingdoms. It'll have adventure, love, drama, and smut of course.


	28. sneak peak to the new story

**AN: I do not own anything in the Fairy Tale Universe. The plot is my own, but that is all.**

Summary: When there was Royal fame there came royal responsibilities. Responsibilities that required sacrifice and sometimes pain. Sometimes though those responsibilities turned into passion, into love. Follow Princess Heartfilia and Prince Dragneel through their adventure of surprise and spontaneity.

AN: This is an alternate universe fic where their wont be magic and some people don't know each other or aren't related. (i.e Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane). It is going to mainly be rated M because of language in the beginning, but there will be more lemon once the story picks up momentum.

Prior Engagement

Chapter 1: What is Expected of you

"Do you really think this is a good idea? He is going to be fucking pissed when he wakes up." Gray laughed silently walking as quietly as he could into Natsu's bedchambers. Sting fought his laughter knowing he would wake the sleeping prince if he were too loud. "I don't think I can be quiet. I think I have to wait in the hall." Sting was never one for stealth unless he was in a fight.

"I need your help with this. You know his routines as well as I do. The first thing he is going to want to do when he gets up is make his way to the bathroom. We need to make it so when he gets up he has one hell of a surprise. I hope it goes so far that he doesn't make it in time and pisses himself. If he doesn't I am going to feel like we failed." Gray whispered harshly at him knowing he couldn't back out. This little trick had to be intricate. "Besides, we brought the wheel cart with us to make it faster." That was a relief actually. There would be no way that they would be able to put all of the cups and the bucket of flour in the rooms otherwise.

As soon as they made their way into the bathroom they unloaded the large bucket of flour on top of the door balancing it perfectly so it would stay still until the door was pushed frantically open. "Make yourself useful and start putting these cups on the ride side of the room making your way to the bathroom door. I will then help you to the bedroom door. I need to secure this so it falls in the right direction." Sting started to laugh noisily and Gray put his hand over his mouth to keep him from being too loud. "Shh dumbass!" Sting gave him a dirty look, but started to do what he was told anyway.

"Yeah yeah, I understand." Gray watched him as he moved to the right side of the room, placing cup after cup on the floor slowly filling them half way with water. "This is going to take so much time! He is going to wake up well before we are done. Stop dicking around with that damn bucket and help me out you lazy ass!" He continued doing what he was instructed, but he kept looking at Natsu to make sure he wasn't waking up. They would be dead if the Prince woke up before they were finished. They might be his guard, but that didn't mean that he wasn't well trained in a fight.

"Oh stop worrying so much. He is a heavy sleeper; he's not going to wake up until we forcefully wake him. Just do what you were told. I will help you as soon as I know this is going to work in here. It'll only be a moment more. I'm finishing it right now." Once he was done talking he made a victorious sound quietly before walking over to Sting. "Okay lets get this done so we can wake him." They silently created an arrangement that worked well together. Sting would put the cups down and Gray would put water in it. Once they finally made their way to the door they gave each other looks of exhilaration. They looked over the room pleased with their work of art. Natsu's bed was in the center of the room and all around his bed was cups half filled with water. When he woke up and went to get out of bed he would be surrounded by little traps.

"You never did tell me how you were going to wake him." Sting looked over at Gray knowing he had more planned to this prank. Grays smile widened as he grabbed his bag from the bottom tray of the cart that was now pushed outside of the room. Gray was usually the one that woke the sleeping prince, but today would be special. Today was the day that he would finally win their on-going prank war. It started back when they were kids in the castle walls. Gray's dad was head of the army at the time and Natsu took a liking to the small boy that was always hiding away. Gray wasn't allowed to be around for the army and guard training sessions and he wasn't suppose to be too close to the royal family because he didn't hold high enough status so he would hide and stay out of the way. Fortunately for Gray, Natsu didn't follow the rules and decided to be his friend. They've been pretty inseparable ever since.

He thought back to their first prank. The first day he met his best friend. He was hiding in the foyer tucked behind a chair next to a plant so no one would notice him, but Natsu did. He was walking with his mother and their guard. "Mama, I think the plant needs to be outside." Child Natsu looked him dead in the eyes after turning away from his mother. When his mother looked towards the plant and her eyes fell on the small child she knew what her son was doing. He was trying to get the boy to come out and play. "Mama, don't you think that the plant is far too skinny for it's own good. I think we need to feed it."

His mother smiled at him. His kindness was not lost to her. "Well, I think you are right. Why don't you run and get something to feed the handsome little plant. I will stay here and wait for you." Natsu's smile nearly split his face with its wideness and he ran from the room. He was only gone for a moment and Gray was so nervous to see what he would bring him. He was hungry after all. Usually he would not eat all day when he hid like this. "Natsu!" His mother shocked and angry tone didn't register in Gray's ears as Natsu ran over to Gray and shoved mud in his face. Gray was furious and swore that he hated the prince. The declaration made the prince sad and he apologized repeatedly saying that he thought it would be funny and he just wanted to make a friend to play with that was his age and not a guard. Of course Gray accepted his apology after all he knew he was going to be in the castle quite a lot with his father's position and would love to be friends with everyone in.

"I brought some water balloons." I kept them in the bag because I wanted the water in them to stay nice and warm. That will help his daily routine." His memories cleared his mind as he started to pull them out and hand a few to Sting. "You ready?" Sting nodded his head and the fun began.

"Time to get up Natsu!" He screamed loudly and threw a water balloon right in his face. As soon as it smacked him on the forehead it exploded and got everything soaking wet. Natsu's eyes shot open as if he was under attack. He jumped out of his bed and landed on the floor before thinking about his actions or being aware of his surroundings. His feet landed on the paper cups full of water and he fell on his ass.

"What the fuck!" He finally looked over his surroundings and his face went red. Before he could say anything about his situation another water balloon smacked him in the head. "Gray! Sting! I am going to kill you." He went to stand up, again getting pelted with a water balloon, and lost his baring again on another set of cups. "What the hell are in these cups? It can't just be water; it's slippery as hell. Come on guys I gotta pee!" They both laughed at him as he continued falling his way to the bathroom. "I. Hate. You. Two." He finally made it to his bathroom door and pushed it all the way open when the large red bucket of flour fell from it and covered his whole body and the floor with it's white substance. "Seriously. What the fuck?"

At this point he didn't think he could get more upset. That was until a water balloon smacked the back of his head. He let out a growl and went to attack without thinking. He jumped up and went to run to his bedroom door to beat the two to a bloody pulp, but just landed on his face when he met the slick floor again. Sting and Gray were panting on the hallway floor, their faces bright red, and tears rolling down their face from laughter. This worked much better than expected and they couldn't even contain their composures.

"What's so funny morons?" Her voice made their backs rigid and the hair on their bodies stand on edge. There was only one person that could put any one of them in their place and that was the great Titania. She stopped right behind us and stared down at us waiting for us to stand and address her with the respect and honor she deserved. After all she was the Grandmaster. She ruled over us and trained Natsu herself in battle. She looked over us into the room and her face hid her smirk and quiet laughter. She found it funny alright, but for reasons the men didn't understand. "I'm glad that you like to play together. Seeing as you did this together you can clean it up together. Natsu get ready and meet me outside near the training grounds. They will stay behind and make sure this place looks better than when you went to bed. Wont you boys?"

"Yes Ma'am." She walked away and Natsu smirked at us.

"Serves you right dickheads. I will get you back as well I hope you know." The men grumbled in protests as Natsu went back to his bathroom and closed the door to make himself presentable.


End file.
